The Long Lost Child of Beifong
by EvilSpiritsHauntYourDreams
Summary: Lin has kept a secret for a year, but then it changes when it is taken from her. Now she wants to find her long lost child but with Tenzin on her trail, will she tell him her secret? Is this fate that they still belong with each other? This is also my first story and this also will take around modern day style too.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Lost Child of Beifong

Chapter 1

_14 years ago_

"Lin, please let me explain." "No. I'm done listening to you." Tenzin and his girlfriend of 14 years, Lin Beifong, were in another fight but this one was the worst one they ever had.

"I saw you kissing her. Don't try to deny. I saw you." She yelled at him on the verge of tears. He tried to walk forward to her but she pushed him back. "No. Don't touch me." She yelled and tried to run away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Didn't you say you have something to tell me?" he asked her calmly hoping that she won't raise her voice. "I did but now, it doesn't concern you." She replied harshly. She then got her wrist out of his grip and ran away. All Tenzin did was just stand there with tears coming out and watched her run.

* * *

Lin left the island with tears coming out. She ran all the way from the pier to her destination. When she got to the place she let herself in and let the door slam.

"I would get out of this house before being placed in a hospital." A voice boomed out and Lin ran towards the voice.

"Hey kiddo, so did he get excited when you told him?" Her mother, Toph Beifong asked her when she felt her daughters footsteps approach.

"I didn't get to tell him because I saw him kiss that floozy air acolyte Pema." She told mother and bursted into tears again. Toph stood up and walked over to her daughter and pulled her into an embrace. "I may be the scary chief to everyone but to you I'm your mother and I show emotions towards you." She whispered into her ear as Lin sobbed.

"What will I do when it comes? I'm so scared mother. I have to raise this baby by myself." She blubbered her words but Toph understood them perfectly. "I already let Aunt Katara know. She'll help you along with this and so will I."

"Thank you mother." Lin said as she wiped away her tears. Then a knock was heard and Toph yelled "come in." The door opened and the person stepped into the room with supplies.

"Hello Toph and Lin. So have you told him yet? And congratulations." Katara yelled out with a wide smile on her face

"I didn't tell him." Lin answered meekly with her head hung down. Toph put a comforting hand on her shoulder which made Lin jump slightly. "So lets know how far along you are Lin."

Katara then used her healing abilities to help see how far Lin was.

"Congratulations your 4 months pregnant." She annouced happily with awide smile on her face. "Now tell me. What happened between you and Tenzin."

"Well, earlier at the station, I called him to tell him that I had news for him. So then I head over to the island. When I saw him, he was talking to Pema. So I hid behind a tree. Then they kiss. I told them off and now i'm a single mom and with a baby coming, it won't have a father." Lin told them as she let new tears stream down her face.

Katara cried along with her and held her in her arms.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Lin. I promise to help you along with your journey." Katara told her as they stood up from the couch and hugged again. "I'll let Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Kya, and Bumi know about this." She told her as she gathered her things.

"Thanks. I'm going to bed now. Goodnite."

"Good night Lin. You definately desreve some rest."

Lin didn't bother to hear the rest as she made her way up the stairs, to her bedroom and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face knowing that she had full support.

* * *

"C'mon Lin, a few more pushes." Katara whispered calmly as Lin who was in a lot of pain gave a big push.

Then after a few more pushes, a new sound was heard against Lin's heavy breathing. "Congratulations Lin, it's a baby girl." Katara announced and held up the baby for Lin to see.

"Good job kiddo." Toph announced as Katara cleaned the baby off and wrapped it in a fuzzy warm blanket. All around her, everyone offered her their joy of the birth.

Lin held her new baby as her uncle Sokka came and looked at the baby. As well as her other uncle Aang they wore big and proud smiles.

"What would you like to name her?" Aang asked as he held the baby in his arms. With his health, he still had a bright smile.

"Jade. That's her name. Jade Beifong." Lin announced to everyone with a big smile on her face.

The only person that was missing from the scene was Lin's ex-boyfriend and Jade's father:: Tenzin.

"So, are you ever gonna tell him that he has a daughter?" Aang asked her which caused her smile to disapper. "Actually, I don't want to tell him. I saw him kiss someone else. I don't want him to ever find out." She told everyone as she nursed her daughter.

"Lin, your gonna have to tell him someday. He'll be crushed if he saw her one day on the street and then finding out that it's his daughter." Katara snapped at her harshly which surprised everyone.

"I'll tell him someday. I promise i will." Lin said as she got up and placed the baby in the crib that was set up in the room.

"Ok then."

"But still no one tells him."

"Yes ma'm."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it. Please R n R**

Chapter 2

The memory kept replaying in Lin's memory. 'Man that was the best day of my life.' She thought to herself while she worked on the last bit of Equalists cases. After being appointed Chief of Police again, she took all the files and gathered up the last of that wretched group and threw them in jail.

Just when she was about to put the last bit of cases away, another flashback came to mind. This one wasn't one she liked. Every time it replayed in her mind, she would cry again because it was a day she didn't want to remember.

* * *

13 years ago

_It was Jade's first birthday. Everyone who knew of the little baby was invited. It was a small get together but Lin didn't care, all she cared about was that she was a mother of a new Beifong heiress. Baby Jade, who was a little toddler, was enjoying herself and smiled through the whole party._

_"So, Lin. Everyone is here but except for who?" Bumi who teased her everyday since Jade's birth would make fun of her for not telling Tenzin about Jade. "Shut it Bumi. I'll tell him someday but not today. Besides isn't he on his homeymoon with that Pema?"_

_'A few months ago, Lin read the newspaper after settling Jade down for her nap. She noticed the headline and went to the page it was on. "Councilmen Tenzin to be wed to the wonderful Pema." She didn't bother reading the rest since she ripped the paper to little shreds.'_

_"He got back a while ago now." Bumi answered her as he stood up. He then left to go on a hunting quest for more food. 'Hah, just like Uncle Sokka.' Lin thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door._

_When she opened the door all she saw was white and blue. 'Shit. Order of the White Lotus.' She placed a big fake smile on her face and said to them, "Welcome. Is there anything I can do for you?" 'Like throw you guys out?' She then let them in._

_"Yes. We heard that you gave birth to a baby girl named Jade. Where is she?" The grand master asked her in a very deep voice. "Yes I did give birth. And why do need to see her?" Lin asked trying hard not to growl at them. _

_"According to our view, that baby will not be shown which would ruin our plan."_

_"And exactly what is that plan?"_

_"We set Pema up with Tenzin so they could produce airbending babies since you were in no good condition. But since that child is here, no one must know about the child. I'm afraid that we have to take your child and send it to the other world." The master spoke in his voice._

_Lin's eyes widened at the news. She clenched her fist on the doorknob so hard that she bent it out of shape. _

_"No. You will not take my baby. She's only a year old. Where will you be sending her?" Lin yelled so loudly that all the party noises stopped and listened. Katara came into the room holding a sleeping Jade in her arms._

_"What's going on here? Why are you guys here?" She asked them sternly as she handed Jade to her mother and placed her hands on hips, demanding an explanation._

_"These men here are demanding that I hand Jade over to them. Just so they could send her away. And it was them who set Pema up with Tenzin just because I couldn't produce a baby." Lin told her as she took Jade in her arms._

_"What?!" Everyone who was there was in shock. 'Why would they do this? Jade's only a baby they can't do that to an innocent baby.' Everyone was thinking the same thought but Lin, Toph, Katara, and Aang were the ones pissed off the most._

_"We'll be sending the child to the other world. We found a couple who will care for the child. Now if you don't hand that child over, we will have no choice but to kill it." The grand master spoke and made everyone froze._

_"Lin, just hand them the baby. It's the only way it will survive you'll be able to see it again someday." Bumi's voice spoke but Lin was close to crying._

_"Ok. Here at least let me spend more time before I send her off." Lin finally spoke which made everyone gasp. 'I'm sorry my little baby. You can't die at a young age.' Lin told the baby while everyone started crying, even Toph._

_"No, we need to take it now." The grand master spoke._

_Lin handed them the baby and cried. Everyone else cried to as they saw them leave and heard Jade cry for the last time._

* * *

Lin was brought back out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She went to see who it was and she groaned.

"What taking my child wasn't enough? What do you want to take now?" She snapped harshly at them as she let them in.

"Actually, we have news to tell you about Jade." The men told her as they followed her in her office.

"What of her?" She asked suddenly interested. She sat down and awaited their news about her now 14 year old daughter.

"You're now allowed to bring her home. They cleared the case and now, you can finally be brought back together with her."

ur document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N:: So its like about 1 am in the 505 soo i decided to update since theres no school tomorrow and i will update sometime next week since its thanksgiving break so please read and review. Also it is mostly going to be on modern day in this chapter so enjoy**

* * *

Lin couldn't believe the news she was told. 'What? After all these years, I'm finally gonna be able to bring my daughter back?' She sat back down in her desk trying to take in all the news they just told her.

"Why couldn't you let me keep her? Since your telling me this, where is Jade?" She asked them with an unidentified tone which caused them to shiver in their seats.

"The goal was to break you and Tenzin up so Pema and him, could produce airbending children. Since that has been finished, they cleared up the file with you and your child."

"So where is she?"

"Jade is in Malibu, California. But we don't know much about her since she is in the other world."

'That's all I needed to know.' "Do her care keepers know about this?"

"Yes. We informed them and they will tell her the truth tonight."

* * *

Jade Milton, was spending her first day of summer in her room with her laptop out, on Facebook, listening to Ke$ha's "Die Young" and chatting away with her long time best friend, Kayleigh.

"Hey. So can you come over then?" She asked her with her phone stuck to her ear as she logged out of facebook and turned up the music louder.

"Yeah i'll be over in fifteen minutes." "Ok buh bye." With that done, she closed her laptop and decided to curl her hair. She was an only child and loved it that way. That day, she wore jean shorts with a pink t-shirt.

Her apperance made all the boys fall under her spell. She was one of the most prettiest girls in school and was popluar. That day she decided to not wear her colored contacts. Her piercing silver green eyes were wide with long curled eyelashes. But the truth is, she is an adopted and her real mother, was Lin Beifong.

"Hey, hey, hey. What was so important that you had to tell me in person and not over the phone?" Kayleigh Bailey strood into the room and ploped down on her bed as she finished curling the last part of her dark brown hair, which she inheirted from her birth father, Tenzin.

"Ok so on the last day of school, Riley came up to me and asked me out!" She exclaimed with so much joy, she squeled when she told Kayleigh.

"Really? Omigod that is soo cool." Kayleigh then enveloped her into a big hug which she returned.

Then her phone started ringing on her dresser so she went and see who was calling. She literally started jumping up and down when she saw the caller i.d.

"Rileys calling."

"Well answer it chick."

Jade pressed the answer button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Riley. Oh nothing just hanging out with Kayleigh. The movies? When? Ok yeah that works ok bye." She hung up the phone and jumped up and down again causing a few pictures to fall off her dresser.

"So tell me what he said, Don't leave me hanging here." Kayleigh interrupted up her excitement as she stood up from the bed and tried to stop Jade from jumping up and down.

"OK. So he called and asked if I wanted to go see a movie on Monday." Jade yelled which made Kayleigh cover her ears from her friends constant yelling.

"Kay, don't be rude come and celebrate with me. Lets go get ice cream, my treat." With that Jade slipped on a pair of flip flops and they made their way down the stairs and outside the door.

They walked down to Dairy Queen and got blizzards. As they were making their way home, Kayleigh spotted a flyer which made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Look, an art camp flyer."

"Chica you need to sign up. Your a bad ass drawer. Hell you even beat Eve in the art show in seventh grade." Jade tried to encourage her friend as she read the flyer. "Their even gonna have some artist come down. Kay you need to sign up."

"But what about you? What will you be doing this summer besides hanging out with Riley?" Kayleigh asked her as she took down one of the contact information.

"Geez i'm not so sure. Maybe something good will happen to me this summer."

But what Jade didn't know, was that this summer, she would find out the truth on who she really is and where she came from.

"Yeah. I think I will sign up. Thanks for supporting me Jade."

"Hey. Thats what best friends are for."

Then they ran off to the mall and stayed there for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:: ok so i was working a football game earlier today and this idea came to mind (yes i work football and basketball games, i need to get my hours in for the 8th grade DC trip) so i decided to put it out there but i will still update sometime next week so please R&R thanks((: **_

_**ps:: i'm looking for new ideas so if you have an idea, please PM me and i will try to make your idea in a chapter  
i'm a nice girl so i won't judge your ideas and i'll even mention you in the authors note for that chapter**_

_**- raindancer167**_

* * *

Lin was busy packing for her "mini vacation" and wanted to try to start leaving before any one got suspicions. She has been in a complete daze for days now that she knows that she can bring her daughter home to her.

Just when she was almost done packing, a knock was heard from the door. She went over and looked through her peep hole and quietly cursed under her breath as she opened the door.

"Yes Tenzin. What do you want?" She asked him in a stern voice as she leaned against the door post. Lately, her and Tenzin have been getting close since the Equalists revolution failed and she had gotton her bending back.

"Lin, your looking radiant as usually."

"Cut your crap Tenzin. I'm in a hurry just say what you want so I can go."

"Well I've heard your going on a mini vacation and I want to accompany you on this trip." Just hearing him say those words made her freeze. 'No, he can't come. Then he'll be bugging me about where i'm going.' Lin thought to herself as she tried to close tthe door but he got into the apartment quickly.

"Please Lin. I'm concerned about you. Your wounds are almost healed but knowing you, you'll be hurting your wounds over again." He told her as he sat down on the couch and watched her walk towards her room.

'Wow. Has Lin gotton curvier since the last time I saw her? Wait, what am I thinking. I'm married with 4 children.' He mentally scolded himself as she came back into the room with a small bag with clothes, a brush and extra things.

"Fine you can go but if you ask me a stupid question like 'Where are we going?' i'll kick your ass back into this world." Realizing what she just said she mentally kicked, face palmed, and slapped herself for saying that to himself.

"Wait, there's another world besides ours? What's the name of our location?" He blabbed on and on and Lin just tuned him out as they left the apartment.

"Our location is called Malibu, California."

* * *

Jade was laying on her stomach in her room, her eyes sore from crying and almost bugging out of her head.

'I can't believe they kept this from me. For 13 years.' Just that thought made her cry again as she remembered what had happened a few hours ago.

* * *

_A few hours ago_

_Jade and her parents were settling for dinner. _

_"You need to tell her." Her mother Sara Milton-Paul whispered to her husband Tyson as they quietly ate their dinner. Jade noticed them acting strange but she chose to ignore it as she ate everything but her asperagus._

_After they finished, Sara made them root beer floats. Jade ate hers quickly because she wanted to get to her room. Riley called her earlier and asked her if she had a facebook, so she was hoping he would send her a friend request._

_"Jade we need to tell you something really important." Her mothers voice interupted her thoughts as she was brought back down to reality. She quickly sat back down but her parents were looking at her with sad looks on their faces._

_"What is it? C'mon you can tell me." She encouraged them as she held their hands and gave them a playful squeeze. They kept looking at her with sad expressions so she gave up on encourging them. _

_"Jade, you know we love you very much right?"_

_"Right."_

_"Well thirteen years ago you were brought to us from another world by men called 'Order of the White Lotus.' They gave you too us to care for. But the real reason they gave you to us was that they took you from your birth mother. We adpoted you and changed your last name. Now, just a day ago, they came back. Your birth mother is coming to take you home to where you were born."_

_Jade was in shock. She couldn't move and she didn't speak. She was starting to tear up in her eyes and they noticed it. They comforted her when they started hearing sniffles coming from her. Jade stood up and ran to her room where she locked the door and didn't come out._

* * *

She got up and went to her dresser. She wiped away her ruined mascara and eyeliner. She sat down in her desk and turned on her laptop. Her screensaver made her burst in little tears.

The picture was taken on the last day of school. The school took all the students to the lake for a barbeque and for swimming. The picture was of her, Kayleigh, and their friends Layla, Olivia, Tatiyana, and Edith. They had gotton done swimming so their hair was wet and they were eating hamburgers. They made Edith's boyfriend, Mike take it after Edith kissed him and promised him a 'little treat' later on.

She laughed at the though because she knew that Edith wasn't a virgin anymore since she told Jade herself. She remembered that she swore not to tell anyone not even Liv, Tati, Lala, or Kay.

She logged onto Facebook and quickly typed a status, then she deactivated her account.

Jade Milton- 'Just been told something that has affected my life. Not gonna be on here no more.'

After that was done, her phone started ringing. She saw that it was Edith calling so she answered it.

"Hello?" She whispered meekly which made Edith gasp on the other line.

"I read your last status? What happened? C'mon tell me."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." So she then hung up the phone and threw it onto her bed. She walked over to the window and went over and sat down in a chair on the balcony.

She heard her phone buzzing but she ignored it. She started crying out new tears. She looked up into the sky and saw shooting stars so she made a wish.

"Please. Please help me understand this. I want to accept this but I don't know if I can. All i'm asking for is to remember my past, my present, and now my future."

But then a light shone through the sky. Lights were flickering, the ocean was acting up, and then a beam of light came through. As quick as it came, it disappeared. Lights stopped flickering, the ocean was calm again.

'Something didn't seem right with that. I'm gonna go check it out.'

With that, she quickly put on some sweats, her hoodie,and snuck out the door.

When she got to the beach, she found two people dripping wet with ocean water and it seemed that the women was scolding the other person.

"It's all your fault Tenzin."

"How is it my fault." The man yelled back as they came to the shore.

"Your the one who suggested we land in the ocean but looked what happened."

"Uh excuse me. Who are you?" Jade finally managed herself to speak as they got to where they were.

"Oh excuse us. My name is Tenzin and this is Lin Beifong." Tenzin introduced them as they dried themselves off with Tenzin's airbending. Jade's eyes went wide with his bending.

"What's your name?" Lin asked her as she let Tenzin dry himelf.

"I'm Jade Milton." When she said her name, Lin's eyes went wide.

* * *

**A/N:: ok so heres a challenge. are you up to it? ok i'm letting you guys choose what should happen next to PM your ideas**

**- raindancer167**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: so i wrote this since no one gave an idea. thank you to those of you who reviewed i really appreciate it((: and now heres the new chapter so R&R thx**

* * *

Chapter 5

The whole city was worried. There was no sign of Councilman Tenzin or Chief Beifong. But most of the worriness was coming from Air Temple Island. Pema was mostly worried for Tenzin. Korra was worried for both missing people. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were going crazy because they didn't have anyone to drive insane.

'Please spirits bring them back safe and sound.'

* * *

"So whats your guys life story?" Jade asked them when they got to her house and were settled in the living roo since Sara and Tyson left for the week.

"Why do you want to know?" Tenzin asked her sternly. Lin just chuckled and drank some of her tea which she brewed herself since she didn't know what soda, kool-aid, or energy drinks were.

"I'm just asking. Sheesh someones a big mean old grandpa." Jade replied harshly.

"Hey. I'm only 51." Tenzin defended himself as he stood up with his face changing different colors. Lin and Jade just laughed at him.

"Well since he won't tell you his life story, I'll tell you mine." Lin finally managed to say after regaining her composture. "See. Now she's awesome." Jade told him as he finally calmed down and sat down with a 'hmpt.'

"Well. I was born from the 'Worlds Greatest Earthbender' Toph Beifong. I had a wonderful childhood. Heck I even fell in love with my childhood friend. But one night i went over to his home because I had news to tell him but I caught him cheating on me. So then after that happened, I got over him so now i'm here in this world looking for something that men from a union called 'Order of the White Lotus' took from me." Lin told her. Tenzin just kept staring at her, completly in a daze.

'Wow. Lin always has a good story to tell. Why did we ever break up?' He asked himself in deep though. Jade noticed this and had decided to take the oppertunity to sneak up behind him, and smack his forehead so hard, it left a handprint.

Lin laughed at his pain when he started jumping everywhere holding his forehead and yelling, "Ow my head oh it hurts so much." Jade was laughing the most and she almost started crying.

"Quit acting like a girl Tenzin. Grow up and take it like a man it didn't hurt that much." Lin yelled at him as he finally calmed down and was sitting on the couch, trying to stop the throbbing on his head.

"Well. How would you feel if some person snuck up behind you and smacked your forehead hard?" He asked her as he got up to look for a mirror to see how his forehead looked. When he got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his face turned from red, to purple, to pink, and to his normal skin color in a matter of ten seconds which impressed Jade.

"Nice going. The only other person who has been able to do that to him is me. Well played." Lin congratulated her as she held her hand out which Jade high-fived. Tenzin saw this and got really mad at Lin for congratulating someone who was able to push his buttons besides Lin.

Then, Jade's phone rang so she excused herself as she left the room to answer it. Lin watched her very closely. She had a feeling that Jade Milton was really her daughter. But, Tenzin inturrupted her thoughts as he sat down next to her again.

"Lin. What was the news you were going to tell me?" He kept asking her these stupid questions, so she tuned him out as footsteps were heard coming back into the room.

"I'm so sorry but that was my friend Tatiyana. She needs me to help her with a crisis. But I'll be back as soon as I can. Make yourselves comfortable." She told them as she hurriedly left the house that Lin and Tenzin barely heard a word she said.

* * *

Back in the Avatar world, everyone was still trying to find the lost cheif and councilman. Pema had decided she had enough of waiting around, so she decided to check up with the White Lotus officals since they were the ones who set her up with Tenzin.

When she approached the building, she whizzed past everyone as she made her way up into the meeting room where they were holding a small meeting. The officals looked up angerily but they had soft smiles as they saw who it was.

"Ah Pema. What brings you here?" Tres, one of the firebenders of the order asked her but she ignored them as she came face to face with the grand master. She looked at him so frightfully that he shaked in his seat.

"Listen. I'm asking you this once so you better listen. Where is my husband?" She asked them as she slowly calmed herself down but still had a little temper left in her.

"Sources told us that he went with Cheif Beifong to the other world. She went to go find and bring back her daughter." He answered her calmly but Pema's temper rose back up in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Lin was bored. Tenzin had decided to take a nap in the room they were sharing so she decided to look around the house. She saw alot of pictures of Jade when she was baby. Her eyes widened when she came across one of her with her parents but the thing that caught her eye was the eyes. Lin knew those eyes from anywhere. They belonged to her daughter and then she snapped.

'Of course. She's my daughter!' Lin thought happily but was snapped out of them when the door opened and Jade walked back into the house.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Lin went into the kitchen and sat down with a glass of water. Jade sat down with her own glass of water and the tension between them was very akward.

"So, how old are you?" Lin asked her trying to make the tension go away.

"I'm fourteen years old." Jade replied, happy that the air between them was fading away.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Jade asked Lin which made Lin choke on her water but she let her ask her question. "Yes you may."

"Why are you here? I mean what are you looking for here in our world?" Jade asked her quietly as she twiddled her thumbs shyly. Lins eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't quite expecting her to ask that but she answered her.

"Well. Those men took my child. They took her away from me since they had a stupid goal. They decided to break me and my boyfriend, who was the father of my child, up and set him up with a younger girl. Her name was Jade. She would've been the same age as you." Lin answered with small tears forming in her eyes. Jade noticed this and comforted her.

"Oh. I'm sorry that happened to you. You know, I'm an adopted child. My 'parents' told me this yesterday. They said I came from another world." Jade told Lin with her own tears forming and falling.

"May I see a picture of your child Lin?" Jade asked her as she calmed down and spoke with a strong voice.

Lin dug around in her pocket. When she found the picture, she pulled it out for Jade to see. Jade's eyes immidenately widened at the photo. She got up from the table and ran up to her room to look for a photo of herself as a baby.

Lin was confused on Jades sudden outburst when she saw the picture. 'Why did she run off like that?' Lin asked herself but when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she quickly regained her posture.

Jade came back into the room with her own baby picture. "Not to be rude for that sudden outburst but when I saw your child's photo, it looked like me." Jade apologized as she placed the photo next to Lin's photo to compare.

After looking at both photos, Lin and Jade had new fresh tears coming out of their eyes. They looked at each other and hugged. They both found the missing pieces of each others lifes.

"Mother. I can't believe its you. You came to find me." Jade sobbed in Lin's arms as she cried tears of happiness.

"I know. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I thought of you every sinngle day." Lin told her as she cried her own tears in Jade's hair.

Then, they heard Tenzin come down the stairs so they quickly wiped away their tears, put their photos away, and pretended to have a conversation when he walked in. Lin had asked a question to Jade which she pretended to answer.

"Oh hello Tenzin. When did you wake up?" Lin asked him innocently but stifled a laugh when she saw the handprint on his forehead again. Tenzin looked at her for awhile but snapped out of it when she asked him that question.

"I woke up a few minutes ago. Hello Jade." He replied as he sat down with them with his own glass of water.

"So what were you two talking about?" He asked them as he took a sip of water.

"I asked her what her favorite song was and she has a long list of them. Jade would you like to tell him?" Lin looked over at Jade moving her eyes to tell him.

"Well there's 'Dance Again' by Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull, 'Die Young' by Ke$ha, 'Don't Wake Me Up' by Chris Brown and so on but I don't want to make your head hurt again like I did earlier." She replied as she thunked Tenzin's forehead which made him wince in pain.

* * *

Jade got up and left the room to go to her own room. When she got there, she put her music on shuffle starting with P!nk's 'Blow Me (One Last Kiss). She pulled her phone out as she flung herself on it as she typed out a text message and sent it to Sara.

'I found my birth mother. Thank you for taking care of me for the past 13 years of my life. I'll never forget you.'

A few second laters, her phone beeped so she opened the text message and smiled at the reply.

'Your very welcome Jade Beifong. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life with your mother.'

* * *

When Pema came back to the temple, Korra had already made lunch so they were sitting at the table when Pem came threw the door.

"Hello Pema. So, did you find out where Lin and Tenzin went?" Korra asked her as she handed her a plate which Pema took.

"Yes, I did find out where they are."

"Where are they at?"

"They went to another world to find a missing child." Pema told her as she took a bite of an eggroll.

"Why did they go there?" Jinora asked her mother with a confused look.

"Apperantly Beifong had a child. She was supposed to go alone but Tenzin decided to go with her." Pema told her daughter while trying keep calm about it.

"Wait Beifong had a kid?"

* * *

**A/N:: yeah so here is the new chapter it kind of sucks but i had this planned but i'm not sure how it would come out so tada. please R&R thank you and thank you to the people who reviewed especially ImNotGoodAtThis thanks for the advice**

**-raindancer167**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: ok so i want to thank all the people who are reviewing and following this story. so i keep getting reviews saying update so here's your update.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"So, Beifong had a child? That's intersting news. I wonder who the baby daddy is?" Korra started joking around after finding out that Lin had a child. Pema looked at her sternly which made Korra shut up instantly. Pema was trembling her hand so hard that she broke her cup.

"Korra can you please watch the kids?" Pema asked her as she gritted her teeth over and over again trying not to growl.

"Sure." Korra answered her as she stood up.

Pema left the temple as she went to a secluded part of the island, where she let all her rage out as she kicked rocks to and from.

"Tenzin you have alot of explaining to do." Pema growled through her teeth as she threw another rock which broke when it hit a tree.

* * *

Lin snuck out of the room which she was sharing with Tenzin. She went to Jade's room since she was still up. Lin knocked quietly and felt her footsteps coming towards the door. Jade opened the door and smiled as she let Lin into her room.

"Hi mom. What are you doing up?" Jade asked her as she sat down at her vanity as she continued to apply make up on. Lin looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't need that goop on your face. Your already beautiful enough." Lin told her when she sat down on the bed.

"Well, i'm going on a date tonight." Jade answered as she put on some lip gloss. That night, she chose a skirt that went to her thighs, a yellow tank top, some white flip flops, and eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Lin stood up and looked at photos.

"So why are you still up?" Jade asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"Well Tenzin is being boring by meditating." Lin answered her quietly. Jade noticed this and walked over to her. "So, is there a reason why you and Tenzin are so friendly?" Jade asked her in a teasing voice but Lin gace her a stern look which made Jade shut up.

Then the doorbell rang and Jade instantly ran out of the room and opened the door. When she opened it, and she saw Riley standing there. He wore a black t-shirt with dark washed jeans and black converse.

"Hey Riley." Jade said as she stepped out the door after locking it.

"Hey." He replied as they walked down the drive way and got on his motorcycle. Lin watched them leave with a curious look in her face. Tenzin came out of the room and saw Lin staring out the window at Jade.

"So where is she going?" Tenzin asked her which caused Lin to jump.

"Spirits Tenzin I hate it when you sneak up on me like that." Lin yelled at him as she walked away from the window. Tenzin followed her like a little puppy dog. Tenzin watched her every move very closely.

'Wow Lin your so curvy. How do you manage to keep it like that after all these years?' Tenzin thought to himself but Lin noticed and slapped him hard on the cheek which left another handprint on Tenzin's face.

"Ow. Really Lin? Was that really nessisary?" Tenzin yelled at her which caused Lin to giggle at his reaction. Tenzin saw her smile and made sure to put it in his memory.

After the laughter died down, the door busted open with Jade coming in with tears in her eyes.

Lin noticed this and ran after Jade. She came to her room and tried to open the door but it was locked. She used her metalbending to pick the lock open. Jade looked up at her with her make up staining her face.

"How did you get in?" Jade asked her as she wiped tears away. Linclosed the door and walked over to her as Jade flung herself into Lin's arms. Lin let her cry before asking her what was wrong.

"Ssssh. It's ok honey. Now tell me what happened." Lin comforted her as she grabbed a tissue and wiped away Jade's ruined make up and threw it away.

"Well Riley and I went to the movies. When we got there, he told me to go find seats. But after thirty minutes, I went to go see what was keeping him. When I got to the concession stand, he was in a lip lock with Desiree, my frenemy. I left after seeing that awful sight." Jade explained to Lin as she cried some more. Lin comforted her more as she calmed her down some more.

"It's ok honey. I've been through the same situation with your father. He kissed a floozy young girl in front of my own eyes. We don't need men in our lifes do we?" Lin asked her as she lifted Jade's face and held it with her hands.

"No we don't. Thanks mom." Jade thanked her as she hugged Lin tighly around her.

* * *

Tenzin followed Lin shortly but was to slow since Lin slammed the door in his face and locked it back up. So he placed his ear against the door and listened to their conversation. Their voices were muffled against the door.

The words he caught were, "No we don't. Thanks mom." Thise words caught him off gaurd as he stumbled back. He couldn't believe the words Jade had told Lin. He quickly got up when he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Tenzin, what are you doing out here?" Lin asked him as she gently closed the door behind her. Tenzin followed Lin into their room. "Is she ok?" Tenzin asked her as she layed down on the bed. Lin looked up at Tenzin with a surprised look on her face.

"She's doing better now. Still crying but not as much as she was earlier." Lin told her as she got up and put on her pajamas. Tenzin watched her every move again.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lin yelled at him as she bended her uniform off. Tenzin turned a deep shade of red. Lin smirked at him as she put her top on.

"Lin, what was the news you were gonna tell me that night?" Tenzin asked her whichmade Lin get caught off guard. Lin cleared her throwt as she continued to change into her pajamas.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please, tell me Lin. I've been going crazy since that night. Please tell me." He pleaded her which brought him to his knees which made Lin be very surprise.

"Fine if I tell you, will you shut up about it?" Lin asked him very scared but still didn't show no fear.

"Yes."

"ThenewwasthatIwaspregnantbut sinceIcaughtyoukissingPema,Idecidednottotellyouandevery oneknewofthechild  
exceptyoucauseImadethempromi senottotellyou." Lin told him bery quickly and tried to walk away but Tenzin caught her wrist.

"What was that Lin?"

"Fine listen good and listen carefully. The news was that I was pregnant with your child. But since you kissed Pema, I decided not to tell you. Everyone knew of my child and I made them promise not to tell you." Lin explained one more time.

Tenzin looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Lin saw his face and started to tear up. Tenzin noticed this and pulled her into a hug.

"What? Lin, why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

In the Avatar world, Tres was making his way back to headquarters with important information on Lin and Tenzin's journey. He had a piece of paper which held everyones destiney.

"Grand Master Paun, here's more information on Chief Beifong and Councilmen Tenzin." Tres handed him the paper.

'Lin just confessed to Tenzin that Jade is his child.' He read the paper over and over and he light the paper on fire.

"No, this wasn't supossed to happen. Whatever happens don't tell Pema." He ordered but a voice behind him made him freeze.

"Tell me what?" Pema asked behind him. Paun looked at her with a guilty look but tried to play it off by placing a fake smile on his face as he went to greet her.

"Ah Pema. What brings you here?"

"Cut the act Paun, I know what your hiding. Now tell me before I get mad." Pema ordered him as she stepped forward to Paun causing him to back up until he hit a wall.

"Well Cheif confessed to your husband about his child. Now their going to be coming back in a few days with her daughter." Paun told her very quickly as Pema backed down and gritted her teeth.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Lin stayed in Tenzin's arms until she finally calmed herself down. Luckily they were laying in bed since Tenzin fell asleep on her. She quietly got out of their bed and went downstairs to the living room.

When she got there, she put a pillow and a blanket down on the couch and got comfortable.

"I'm sorry Tenzin, I know you won't believe me." Lin whispered to herself as she fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she smelled eggs being cooked. She got up and went to the kitchen and found Jade at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Good morning mom. Would you like some eggs?" Jade asked her as she placed some eggs on a plate and handed it towards her, along with bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks honey." Lin took the plate as she sat down at the table and started eating ther food.

Tenzin came down and went out back to go meditate. Lin finished her breakfast and went outside with him since Jade told Lin she was going to the beach with her friends.

"Tenzin about last night. Do you remember a word that I told you?" Lin asked him as she made her way towards him. Tenzin opened a eye as he stood up.

"Yes Lin I remembered everything you said. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to since you kissed Pema on the night I was going to tell you." Lin told him as she started crying her eyes out again.

"Lin, when are you going to tell our child about us?"

"I've already told her i'm her mother."

"But when are you going to tell her about me?" Tenzin asked her which made her freeze in her place.

"I don't know Tenzin. I honestly don't know."

* * *

**A/N:: a little short i know and i'm sorry to those Pema fans for making her a big bitch in the story but don't worry she'll get better further in the story. but anyways please review this. it inspires me to write. also i might not be able to update on a daily basis til christmas break. i'm barely passing math and humanities so i promise to try to update during the rest of my thanksgiving break. also check out my new story "Let Me Love You Until the Very End" thanks**

**-raindancer167**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:: ok so earlier i was in my room when (shudders) justin beibers "as long as you love me" came on and i thought of this next chapter as a flashback yay. then i got ambushed by my brother and now i swear i have a bruise from when he kicked me. and thank you to Lin Is Amazing for leaving reviews and for noticing mistakes i made and didn't notice. so anyway R&R**

* * *

Chapter 7

31 years ago

A 20 year old Tenzin was walking along the beach. A big party was happening for his sister Kya, her husband Kin, and their new daughter, Kiela. His parents decided to give a party in honor of Kya's new baby. They invited everyone they knew. They invited Toph, Lin, Zuko, Bumi, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and their kids, Ursa, Zuko's daughter, Tylen, Sokka and Suki's son, and Wez, Ty Lee's son.

"Ugh, why did I bother going? I'm not having children now but I want some when i'm older." Tenzin scolded himself that he started bending the leaves around him.

He then walked over to a cave that he and Lin used to go to when they were younger. He knew no one would go looking for him if he was in the cave. So he went over and sat down in the middle of the cave and meditated.

A 19 year old Lin was in the temple bored out of her mind as everyone cooed over the new baby. She noticed that Tenzin wasn't there.

'God damn it why am I suffering if this is his sister's party? Damn him.' Lin thought to herself as she looked over at her mother. She saw that her feet were placed on a coffee table so she took the oppertunity to sneak out of the party.

When she got outside, she felt the cool air from the ocean go down her spine and she shivered. She then took off her shoe and stomped her foot on the ground to locate Tenzin. When she finished analyzing the island, she had a confused look.

'That's weird. Why is he at our old cave?' Lin asked herself as she put her shoe back on and headed towards the cave. When she got to the cave entrance, the first thing she saw was Tenzin's orange and yellow robes in the middle of the cave.

She noticed his back was towards her so she quietly snuck over to him and placed her hands over his eyes and screamed, "Run Tenzin. There's an avalanche happening." Tenzin jumped into the air and Lin was laughing at his goofiness.

"Spirits Lin, don't do that to me." He complained as he placed a hand over his heart and tried to calm it down with some breathing exercises that he learned from his father. Lin was rolling around on the cave floor so hard that she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"C'mon Lin please don't do that again." Tenzin pleaded to her as she finally calmed down and was sitting up.

"C'mon Tenzin just admit it was funny." Lintold him as he sat down next to her. Lin then scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Lin looked up at him with her eyes clouded from her laught attack earlier.

'Wow Lin is so pretty. She has an awesome figure, she's funny, nice when she wants to be, and an amazing friend.' Tenzin thought as he stroked her long jet black hair. Lin noticed his hand running in between the strands of her hair but shook it off.

"Lin, can I ask you something?" Tenzin asked her when she kept staring at him.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, we've been friends since birth. We've been though alot and you've always been my sidekick." Lin laughed at him when he said she was his sidekick. "I'm sorry to say this Tenzin but your my sidekick."

"Anyway, so all i'm asking for is. Lin will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" He asked her which caused her to look away when he asked her.

"Tenzin, i'm not sure if i'm ready for a relationship. You know that i'm climbing my way up to the top in the police force." Lin started saying but she didn't look at him. She got up and ran away, leaving Tenzin sitting on the cold cave floor with tears coming out.

* * *

A year later

Lin was looking at her aunt Katara like she was crazy. "Aunt Katara why are you making a big deal out of my 20th birthday?" She asked her and winced when Suki pulled the brush out of her hair. The whole gang had a dinner party planned for the birthday girl.

"Lin you know we want to do this for you. Can you please cooperate with us?" Katara asked her as she made Lin put on a green silk dress that showed a little of her bust and it went down to her calves.

"Can't you just toture me with just the dress and not the heels?" She asked as she looked at her shoes with disgust. She was about to throw them out of the room and into the ocean but Kya stopped her and snatched the shoes out of Lin's hand.

"Lin just please put the shoes on." Katara asked her as she finished applying eyeliner on her.

Twenty minutes later, the girls came out of the spare room they were in and walked over to the living room. When they got to the living room, all the men rushed over to their women and led them out of the temple to the ferry, only leaving Lin and Tenzin in an akward postition.

"Wow Lin you look pretty." Tenzin told her as he offered her his arm which she took since she was wincing in pain with the heels on. Lin and Tenzin were the last of the people to get on the ferry. Lin went to the far end of the ferry, took the heels off, and threw them into the ocean. She reached into her little bag she brought and put on some flats.

When they got to Narooks Noodlery, Toph was already there, waiting for them in her police uniform.

"It's about time you guys got here." Toph yelled at them as they walked into the restruant. They were seated right away since they had a reservation. Lin sat down at on end of the table with Toph on her right, and Tenzin on her left. Everyone sat down on either side of her. They ordered their food and drinks right away.

Tenzin stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attension.

"Excuse me but can please make and annoucement?" Everyone's converation stopped as they gave Tenzin their attension.

"Well first off, happy birthday Lin." He raised his glass and everyone copied him and said their cheers for the birthday girl. Then, Tenzin placed his glass down and stood near Lin.

"Lin, one year ago, I asked you to be my girlfriend but you rejected me and ran off. But now, with you police captin and on your twentith birthday, i'm asking you this simple question which is the same as last year. Lin Beifong, I love you dearly with my heart. Will you please accept my heart and be my girlfriend?"

Lin looked at him with wide eyes. Everyone was looking at them, waiting to hear her answer.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend. I'm sorry about last time but now, I accept." She yelled as she stood up and they sealed their promise with a kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the new couple. Bumi was the loudest out of all of them. Katara noticed something was off on Lin. She looked down at her shoes and saw green flats instead of heels.

"Lin. Did you throw your shoes into the ocean?"

* * *

**A/N:: omigod so much feels don't you think. i can't believe i'm saying this but thank you justin bieber for your song, "as long as you love me." now i need to go and stop the tears from forming. anyways please leave a review thanks**

**- raindancer167**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N::** ok so i started typing this chapter earlier but me being my stupid self turned off our wifi and pressed a button on my moms laptop and didn't save. now i have to re-type the chapter. Well i watched Legend of Korra and let me tell you, episode 6 has so much action in it heehee and its my favorite episode too. well i have to thank nycmb for giving me some advice. any way R&R thank you**

* * *

Chapter 8

When Jade got back to the house, she heard extra voices coming from the living room. When she walked towards the living room, she saw a girl with mocha skin, a guy with buff muscles, another guy with spikey hair, and a girl with long curly hair sitting on the couch, talking to Lin. She ran as quickly as she can before anyone noticed her.

Korra had a strange feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked behind her and saw no one, so she shrugged it off.

"So tell me again, how did you get here?" Lin asked them when she put her glass down and got settled in the chair she was sitting in.

"Well, we went over to the main building where they have their meetings and secret operations. When we barged in, I was so certain that Paun almost had a heart attack. So we asked him if they could send us here. At first, Tres argued, but after Mako said if he didn't send us here, he would burn off his beloved mustache. So after shedding a few tears, he agreed." Korra told Lin as Tenzin entered the room.

"Korra? Bolin? Mako? Asami? What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down in the other available chair.

"Well we came to bring you guys back." Bolin annouced which caused Pabu, who was asleep on his shoulder, umped up and scurried around the floor. Bolin got up and chased Pabu. Pabu thought it was a game and decided to scurry up the stairs.

"Pabu, come back down here." Bolin yelled up the stairs. Then a few seconds later, everyone heard a shriek.

Lin sprang up from her seat and ran up the stairs.

"Jade? Are you ok?" Lin yelled as she ran up the stairs and went to where the shriek was heard. A few minutes later, Lin came down with a teenage girl. She was holding Pabu in her arms and was slightly shaking.

"Is this your, creature?" The girl, who everyone assumed was Jade, asked Bolin as she handed Pabu back over to Bolin.

"Yes he is. Where did you find him?"

"In my room, when he ran in and ran across my foot." Jade snapped back harshly which everyone had a major deja vu moment.

'_Whoa did that almost sound like Lin?'_ Everyone had thought the same thing as Jade walked in wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Jade say hello to everyone. This is Korra, Mako, Asami, and you've already met Bolin and Pabu." Lin introduced them as Jade nodded a "Hello" to everyone.

"Ok i've met them, can I go back up to my room now?" Jde asked while half complaining and half whining.

"Sure." Lin replied as Jade ran back up the stairs.

"Beifong, who was that?" Korra asked when she was finally able to find her voice and ask.

"Well, it's complicated."

"Lin, everyone wants to know who she is." Tenzin interrupted her. '_And so do I._' He thought to himself.

"Well, she's my daughter. Her name is Jade. She is fourteen years old." Lin told them as they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"I knew it. No wonder she looked like you. But her eyes are so different." Korra yelled out as she stood up. Tenzin was frozen in shock over Lin's confession. _'That girl is my daughter? It's the only explaination. Lin said she was fourteen. That's around the time Lin and I broke up.'_

Lin looked over at Tenzin and excused herself from the living room. She ran up the stairs and went into a room.

"Mom, what happened down there? I heard someone yelling?" Jade asked her when she came into her room and flopped down on her bed. She exited out of YouTube and closed her laptop. She sat down on her bed beside Lin and kept quiet.

"You know that man who came with me, Tenzin?"

"Yeah. I left my handprint on his forehead."

"Well, he's my ex-boyfriend. He's also your father." Lin managed to whisper out but Jade heard every word she said.

"Mom. Why didn't you tell me. Great he must hate me for slapping his forehead and leaving my handprint on his forehead." Jade yelled out as she started pacing the room.

Then, a gentle knock was heard from outside the room.

"Jade, Lin. Can I come in?" Tenzin's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Jade walked over and opened the door to let him in.

"Tenzin, if it's about what I said earlier, yes it's true." Lin mumbled from the pillow since she rolled over and put her head in the pillows.

"Lin, you should've told me about her. We've could've got married and had more kids." Tenzin slightly scolded her as he sat down on the bed next to Lin while Jade sat down in her desk chair and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Tenzin. I wanted to tell you but you kissed Pema that night. We could've got married and had more children but you kissed her that night and broke my heart."

Jade finally stood up and walked over to her parents and placed a comforting hand on Lin's shoulder. Lin looked up at her daughter and gave her a small smile.

"But why did you wait all these years to tell me?" Tenzin asked her softly.

"The Order of the White Lotus took her from me. It happened a year after she was born." Lin told both of them which had caused both Tenzin and Jade to let tears fall out of their eyes.

Tenzin finally put his attension on his eldest child but she looked away again.

"Jade, please let us talk. I want to get to know you more." Tenzin told her as he scooted closer to her and wiped away her tears. Jade threw herself in his arms which caught Tenzin off gaurd. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair gently like how he used to do with Lin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were my father. Please forgive me." She looked at him as he calmed her down.

"I accept your apology. Now can you please leave your mother and I alone so we could talk?" He asked her as she nodded and stood up. She walked out of her room and closed the door.

"Lin please talk to me."

"Why did you send her out of here?"

"So I could do this."

Lin picked her head up and was caught off guard as she felt Tenzin's lips on hers. Her eyes widened then she pushed him away.

"Tenzin. What are you thinking? Your a married man." Lin scolded him as she ran out the room. Tenzin then face palmed himself.

_'Why did I do that? I can't believe I did that.'_

* * *

**A/N:: I would finish it but i'm freakin tired. any way i took nycmb's advice and tried to improve this. so what do you think? please leave me a review and let me know how i did. thanks and good nite. also i'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, i'm literally about to fall asleep so yeah if it doesn't, i apologized and will make it up to you the next time i update**

**- raindancer167**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N****:: well i'm sorry for the last chapter being short, i'll try to make this chapter longer.  
Lin Is Amazing- yes Jade was wearing her colored contacts. none of her friends know she has silver green eyes and that's why Korra said her eyes were different. just thought i clear that up if you guys were confused. well anyway school starts back up tomorrow so i need to focus on my studies cause i'm barely passing two classes and midterms are coming up so i need to study hard. so i'm not sure when i'll update again i'm sorry but anyway enough rambling from me, and on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_'I'm so stupid why did I kiss Lin? She's right I am a married man.' _Tenzin mentally scolded himself as he paced back and forth in the backyard. Since the day he kissed Lin, she was avoiding him every time they were in the same room.

Jade noticed the tension between her parents. _'Why do they keep avoiding each other? Is it because of me?' _She asked herself one time when she saw her father sleeping on the couch when she got up to get a glass of water one time. She felt like it was her fault that her parents were avoiding each other.

Lin noticed Jade feeling uncomfortable everytime her, Tenzin and Jade were in a room together and no one was talking. One night after dinner, Lin decided to confront her and talk to her.

"Jade, can I talk to you?" Lin knocked on her door as she opened it and found Jade on her laptop again. Jade looked over at her mother and said, "Sure."

"Jade, is there something you want to talk about?" Lin asked her as she sat down on her bed. Jade turned around and Lin gasped. Jade had brown eyes instead of her silver green eyes.

"I feel like the tension between you and dad is my fault." Jade told Lin with her head hung down. Lin looked at her and hugged her tightly.

"Jade, it isn't your fault that your father and I are avoiding each other. A few nights ago, he made a dumb move on me, and now things are akward between us. So don't blame yourself." Lin comforted her daughter as she stroked her hair and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Why do you have brown eyes? Are you ashamed of your natural eye color?" Lin asked her as they went downstairs to have some tea.

"No one knows I have a different eye color. Since I was a little girl, Sara and Tyson told me I can't take them off no matter what. But if I did, I had to say that my real eye color is colored contacts. I'm not ashamed of them, I just can't tell anyone I wear brown colored contacts." Jade explained as she sat down while Lin put the tea kettle on the stove.

Tenzin came in and Lin refused to look him in the eye. Jade got frustrated at her parents so she told Tenzin to sit. Lin looked at her with a 'are you crazy' look in her eye. The kettle started screaming out so Lin took it off the stove and poured herself, Jade, and Tenzin a cup. The tension between them was akward so no one dared to say a word.

"Look this is ridiculious. You two need to talk about what happened between you two." Jade finally spoke which caused Tenzin to choke on his tea while Lin hung her head down. Jade got up from the table, put her cup in the sink, and went to her room.

"The next time I come back down, you two better be talking to each other." Jade yelled at them from her room. Lin tried to sneak away from the table but Jade opened her door and yelled, "Don't try to sneak away mom. I want you and dad to talk things through."

Lin and Tenzin stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Everytime they opened their mouths to speak, they would shut them instantly.

_'Great, this is torture. Why did Korra and them decide to go to the beach today?'_ Tenzin thought to himself as he kept staring at Lin.

"Lin, i'm sorry for that stunt I pulled on you. Your right, I am a married man. But since our break-up, all I thought about was you. I'm sorry for kissing you." Tenzin finally spoke up to ease the tension away from them. Lin looked at him and smiled. "I accept your apology." She told him which made him break out into a big goofy grin.

"When are you going to her that your taking her back with us?" He asked her with curiousity.

"She already knows. She's just waiting for her care keepers to return so she could say good-bye to them." Lin explained to them when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Good. You two are talking again. Mom, when are we going back?" Jade asked when she came into the kitchen. Lin looked at her and smiled. "I thought you wanted to wait until Tyson and Sara came home."

"They said that their going to come back next week." Jade told her as she went into the pantry and got a granola bar.

"Jade, what do think about moving back with your mother?" Tenzin asked her when she sat down and opened her snack. "I think it'll be intersting. You know, since you get bending abilities." She answered as she took a bite of her granola bar.

"Well, you may never know what type of bending you might get. You could either get earthbending from your mother. Or get airbending from your father." A voice spoke up behind them which made them all turn around.

They found Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami standing in the doorway. Korra came up to them and put her hands on Jade's shoulders.

"I can tell you what type of bending you can do." Korra told her as she sat down. Jade looked at her with wide eyes. "Really, you can?" Tenzin, Jade and Lin said at the same time. Jade leaned over and said, "Pinch, poke you owe me a coke. No paybacks." to her parents who looked at her with confused looks.

"It's this thing that when you and someone else say the same thing at the same time, you pinch them and poke them. Then they owe you something. But since you don't get it, I won't do it again." Jade explained but when she said the last part, she sunk down in her seat and a rosey hue appeared on her cheeks.

"Wait. Where's Pabu at?" Bolin asked when he noticed Pabu missing from his shoulder. Then, Jade let out an ear piercing shriek when she felt something run across her feet. She jumped out of her seat and was standing on the chair. Everyone laughed at her but she shot them death glares which made everyone shut up instantly.

"I think he's under the table." Jade said as she slowly climbed down off the chair. Bolin crawled under the table and found Pabu there. "There you are buddy. Don't ever do that again." Bolin scolded him and everyone laughed.

"Well, i'm going back up to my room if anyone needs me."

"Wait, don't you want to know what kind of bender you are?" Korra asked her before Jade staarted running up the stairs. "I'll find out when we get to the other world." She replied with a smirk as she continued up the stairs.

"Lin, can we go for a walk?" Tenzin asked her when everyone went to their rooms for the night.

"Sure."

So they decided to walk along the beach, like they used to when they were still together.

"Lin, can I ask you something?" Tenzin asked her akwardly when they started their walk. "Sure Tenzin. What is it?" Lin asked him.

"Well what you say if I told you I was still in love with you?" Tenzin asked her shyly, just like the time when he was trying to ask her out in the cave.

"I would say your crazy. You don't love anyone else except for your wife and children. Of course, you'll love Jade since she's your eldest child, but still, I'd say your crazy." Lin replied back.

"Ok then just hear me out. Lin Beifong, since that night you found me kissing Pema, you were the only girl who was on my mind. When you didn't talk to me since then, it broke my heart. Lin please don't say i'm crazy but, i'm still in love you." He annouced to her which caused them to stop in their tracks.

"Tenzin. Your crazy. I don't feel the same way. When I had Jade, she was the only thing that reminded me of you. She has your eyes. But when they took her from me, I was devastated. But, since then when the Equalists happened, working with you was painful. I'm sorry but, i'm confused right now." Lins said to him.

"Can we at least try to keep this a secret?" Tenzin asked her.

"Maybe we can."

When they both said that, they sealed their deal with a kiss.

* * *

**So what do you think. Ok here's a challenge, you get to decide what kind of bender Jade gets to be. Just tell me what kind and i'll count the votes and which ever element wins, that's the kind of bender she is. But any way review please with you element. Thanks (your choices are either Tenzin's element or Lin's element)**

**-raindancer167**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well i've decided to update tonight heehee yayy. Well anyway soo far i'm passing my classes and finally aced a math test ugh been failing alot of those. Well i'm gonna be super busy for the next few weeks my native lit teacher assigned us this big essay which is due before christmas break. I've been typing this all week and decided to publish it.**

**BTW:: still need your votes on what element Jade should bend. Voting closes after Chapter 11 so place your votes in. The total votes are as of right now. Review or PM your element thanks **

**Air- 4**

**Earth- 2**

* * *

Chapter 10

The next few days, Lin and Tenzin stopped avoiding each other. Jade was proud of herself because she though her strategy worked. But in Lin and Tenzins eyes, the looks, the way they talked, and little touches told them that they were in love. No one noticed their change. They thought that they were old friends talking and laughing together about old memories.

One night while Jade took everyone on a tour of Malibu, Lin and Tenzin cuddled with each other on the couch. They talked about old memories they shared with each other before the night they broke up.

"Do you remember when Bumi tried to ambush us when we were in the pavillion?" Lin asked him when she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I remember that. You shot a rock up which made him break both his nose and his arm that day." Tenzin answered with a chuckle as he put his arm around Lin's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I miss those nights we shared together." Tenzin said as they got comfortable in each others arms.

"Which ones? The nights we shared in bed? Or the nights just sitting on the couch and just snuggle?" Lin asked with a hint of humor in her voice. "Both, but I've got to say, I mostly enjoyed the nights when we just snuggled." He said to her as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Tenzin moved from her forehead, to her cheeks, and then fully captured her lips with his as they shared a deep kiss. They were caught up with the kiss that they didn't hear voices uproach the front door. Then the sound of keys unlocking the door caused them to jump to either sides of the couch and pretended to read books that were on the coffee table.

"Mmm. That place where you took us to eat. They had awesome food." They heard Bolin shout out as they entered the house.

"Bo, is that all you think about is food?" Mako asked his brother with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy. And I deserve to try new foods while were still here." Bolin replied back with protest. Korra, Asami, and Jade laughed at the brothers arguement when they entered the living room.

"Hello everyone. Did you enjoy your evening?" Tenzin asked them as he stood up.

"Well, we would've enjoyed it more if Pabu didn't escape and made us chase him around the mall. That's right Bolin i'm looking right at you." Jade looked at him while she explained what happened.

"It's not my fault that Pabu was curious." Bolin said back but hung his head down as he petted Pabu's head.

"Well, I told you to put him on a leash. But did you listen? Nooo. And now you owe the store Pabu was in money since he chewed on some of the clothes that were in there." Jade shouted at him as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"Give her time to cool down Bolin. She gets like that when she gets mad." Lin told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked at her with small tears and forced himself to smile.

"What exactly happened in the mall?" Tenzin asked them with a curious look in his eye.

"So after we got there, Jade took us to see a film called 'Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted.' Then we went to eat a burger place called 'Burger King.' Then that was when Pabu got loose. We chased him everywhere. When we finally found him, the store manager yelled at Bolin for not putting him on a leash. And now Bolin owes money to either pay for the things Pabu ate or replace them." Asami explained as she sat down on the couch. Since arriving, she learned how to work the television remote and now she watched 'America's Next Top Model.'

"Asami, do we really have to watch this?" Korra asked her. "I wasn't going to make you watch this with me. But now, since your complaining, your watching this with me." Asami told her with a smirk on her face. Korra groaned in protest but sat down with a pout causing everyone to laugh.

Lin took the oppurtunity to sneak away before Asami made her watch the show with her and Korra. She quietly snuck up the stairs and went to Jade's room. She knocked quietly on the door and heard Jade's footsteps approach the door.

"Hello." Jade greeted with a smile on her face as she let Lin into the room. Lin noticed changes in Jade's room.

"Do you like it? I rearranged the room." Jade told her as she went to her desk and sat down. Lin looked around the room and nodded aprovingly. The way the room was arranged gave more room for walking space and for anyone to sit down.

"So, are you almost ready to go home with me?" Lin asked her daughter as she sat down in a beanbag chair that Jade had got for her room that was placed in a corner with a small round table piled up with magazines on top.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not sure if I want to go." Jade said as she turned her chair around and looked at her blank laptop. Lin's eyes widened when she heard Jade say those words.

"Are you sure? I came all this way to find you and bring back home with me." Lin told her as she stood up.

"Yeah I know that but, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to leave this place." Jade explained with her head hung down, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, just think it over and tell me before we leave." Lin told her as she gave her a small hug and left the room.

* * *

Pema didn't notice Korra's absense until she needed a baby-sitter and couldn't find her on the island.

_'Damn it. Where is she? I need someone to watch the kids while I go into the city.'_ Pema thought to herself as she went through the halls on the temple, looking for a specific acolyte. When she aproached a door, she knocked and wait for an answer,

"Come in."

"Hello."

"Pema dear. How have you been? My, your becoming a pretty young lady." The woman complimented her as Pema hugged her.

"Thank you mother. Can I ask you a favor?" Pema asked her.

"Sure sweetie what is it?" Her mother asked her with a gentle smile.

"Can you baby-sit the kids while I go into the city?"

"Of course darling. I'll be happy to watch my grandchildren. I've been dying to see my new grandson." Pema's mother answered her with a smile.

"Thank you mother."

* * *

After taking the kids to her mothers room in the temple, Pema got on the ferry and went to the main building of the Order of the White Lotus.

_'Maybe they have more information on Tenzin and his return?' _She thought to herself as she climbed the steps to the building. She opened the door and went to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to speak to Master Paun."

"Of course miss. Please have a seat while I inform him of your arrival." The secratary told her as she buzzed for Paun. Pema took a seat and got her knitting items out and continued the new blanket she was making for Rohan.

"Miss. Master Paun will see you now."

"Ok thank you." Pema thanked her as she went to the back of the building. Pema gently knocked on the door as she entered the room.

"Ah, Pema. Have a seat." Paun greeted her as he waved his hand over the chairs that were in front of the desk. Pema nodded her head as she sat in one of the chairs.

"So what would you like to discuss today?" Paun asked her as he turned his attension on her.

"I want to know when Tenzin will arrive." Pema answered straight forward.

"Of course."

Paun went through his files while Pema looked around his office. She got bored so she took out her knitting and began the blanket again.

"Ah, he is due to arrive home in a couple more weeks." Paun read the file which brought Pema's attension back to him. "Ok thank you for your time." Pema said not break her facial expression as she got up.

"Your welcome Pema."

She she got outside, she started throwing a hissy fit which caught the attension of people passing by. Whenshe finished, she looked at everyone and said. "Nothing to see here. Go on."

* * *

Lin was in her room, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought that she didn't notice Tenzin coming into the room.

"Lin? Are you ok?" He asked her when he sat down on the edge of the bed and out his hand on her knee. Lin looked at him with sorrowful eyes and sat up.

"Jade told me she doesn't want to move back with me." Lin said with sadness in her voice. Tenzin put his arms around her and brought her in for a hug. He kissed her forehead as he tried to soothe her.

"It's ok Lin. She's probably scared because of the big change happening in her life. She'll move back with you. You'll see." He said to her and kissed her forehead again.

"I don't know Tenzin. I'm scared that she won't."

Tenzin looked at her and kissed her lips gently. Lin didn't return the kiss which made him retreat back.

"Your scared aren't you?"

"Yes." Lin answered as she got up and went to the window. She stared out for a few minutes deep in thought. Tenzin decided not to disturb her as he got ready for bed.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked her with concern in his eyes. Lin turned around and looked at him. He noticed the look in her eye so he hugged her again.

"No. Please stay with me?" She asked him with a small voice. Tenzin walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I will. Don't cry Lin i'm here for you."

* * *

In Jade's room, she had tears in her eyes. _'Why did I say that? I knew it was gonna break her heart. Ugh I don't know what to do.'_ She thought to herself, still sitting in her desk chair. She wiped her eyes, along with her ruined make-up. She grabbed a tissue and wiped away what was left of her make-up.

_'I feel bad for doing that. But I don't want to leave.'_ She was thinking to herself. She went to the door and opened it. She quietly snuck down the hall to the room Lin and Tenzin were sharing. She was about to knock on the door when she heard sniffles.

_'Oh no, i've made her cry. Ugh i'm a horrible person.' _She was thinking to herself as she tiptoed back to her room and got ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, she got under the blankets and fell asleep.

All night she tossed and turned in her bed. She didn't much sleep. She awoke when she heard her phone buzzing on her nightstand. She reached over and saw a text message from Olivia but she tossed it aside and went back to sleep.

_'Ugh don't want to get up. Shit might as well since I have a long day today. Why did I promise Mako that i'll take him to an MMA fight?' _She asked herself as she got up and dragged her feet towards the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Downstairs, Lin was in the same state as Jade when she woke. She learned how to use the coffee machine so she made herself a cup and sat at the table. She saw Jade come down in a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow tank top with a sequined star on it and with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She turned slightly away from her when she came in.

Jade saw her mother but decided not to say much as she popped a bagel in the toaster and waited for it to pop up. When it was done cooking, she put cream cheese on it and left the kitchen.

"I wish you would come live with me." She heard her mother say but she continued on up to her room. When she got to her room, she blow dried her hair and curled it into springy curls. She then applied some eyeshadow, lip gloss, and eyeliner on. She grabbed a turqoise hoodie and put on some blue converse.

"Mako hurry up the fight starts at one." She yelled as she made her way downstairs. She saw her parents sitting on the couch talking but she looked away when she saw her mother look at her.

"Sorry about that. Korra was begging me not leave but I made a distraction so we can go now." Mako explained as he opened the door and pushed her out. Korra came down the stairs and was looking for Mako.

"Where's Mako?" Korra asked when she couldn't find him.

"He and Jade left for the fight." Tenzin explained, turning his attension back to Lin.

"Ugh." Korra shouted as she stomped back upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, Mako came home and whooped as he ran up the stairs while Jade came in and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she kicked her shoes off by the coat rack and made her way up the stairs.

_'Oh damn spirits, that fight was forever.'_ She thought to herself as she opened the door and flicked on the light.

"Jade, can we talk?" A voice asked which made her jump and place a hand over her heart. She saw Lin sitting on her bed and she had massive bags under her eyes.

"Ok then what do you have to say?" She asked her as she threw her purse in her closet and went to her desk and saw her laptop missing.

"Where's my laptop?"

"Right here." Lin said holding up her laptop. Jade tried to reach for it but Lin moved it out her reach.

"You will get it back when you hear what I have to say." Lin said sternly, making Jade gulp and sit in her desk chair.

"Jade, I know you don't want to leave, but you have no idea how devestated I was when they took you. I remember seeing you before they took you. It was your first birthday, there was a small party. When they came, they said they would either kill you or take you. I couldn't let them kill an innocent baby. That's why your still alive. Please move back with me." Lin told her as she held Jade's hand.

"Mom. During the fight, I was thinking about it. I'm changing my mind. I want to move with back home." Jade told her as she let tears fall and hugged Lin.

Lin held her tighly as she stroked her hair. Tenzin came into the room and looked at Lin and Jade.

"What's happening?"

"I'm moving back with mom."

Tenzin joined them in their hug fest. Then Lin and Tenzin left so Jade could pack. _'Yupp. I made the right choice.'_ Jde thought as she changed into her pajamas and turned on her laptop.

* * *

"Master Paun. We've recived news that Jade Beifong will be moving back." Tres yelled as he ran into Pauns office. He handed him a paper with the news and quickly skimmed it.

"Well, let's go let Pema know."

* * *

**A/N:: OMG all this in one week? Dang. Well anyway R&R and let me know what bender you want Jade to be. The winning element will be mentioned in Chapter 12. May the best element win.**

**-raindancer167**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: inspired by Red Hot Chili Peppers song "Otherside" been thinking and listening to it especially in NACA rock heehee. well anyway i've decided to make the inspriartion from the song and turn it into a chapter. this takes place after Jade is taken from Lin.**

**I've extended the deadline for element votes til Chapter 12.**

**Votes so far:**

**Air- 5**

**Earth- 8**

* * *

Chapter 11

It's been days since her daughter was taken from her, but she still cried her eyes out. She would curl up either on the couch, her bed, or the floor and wept for hours. Once she cried herself to sleep when she was on the kitchen floor.

Since her child was taken, she drank like crazy. She would drink two full bottles of whiskey and sometimes, she'll drink a third bottle if she didn't feel her pain and sorrow go away. She would moan and groan if she didn't have her bottles of whiskey with her.

Everyone was worried for her. She wasn't acting the same. Katara would go over and try to check on her but Lin would never answer the door. Toph even tried to check on her but Lin would grumble and mumble words, making Toph break down her door once.

"Lin c'mon get up. You need to shower, change into new clothes, and get some fresh air." Toph would tell her when she entered Lins room, which was littered with empty glass bottles and tissues.

Lin was hidden underneath her pillows and blankets. Toph shook her and all she got were groans of protest and headaches from her constant drinking. When she shook her again, she added some earth bending into it, causing Lin to fall off the bed.

"There I'm up now. Happy." Lin grumbled as she got up. She had on a sweater which was hanging loosely over one shoulder, her sweats were rolled up to her knees, and her black ponytail was in a curled twisted mess.

"Sheesh. What died in here?"

"My heart. And my love for my daughter." Lin moaned out as she collapsed on the bed and covered herself with the blanket. Toph had shook the bed with again with her earthbending, making Lin fall out of bed and land on one of the glass bottles, cutting herself.

"Shit. Mother fucker. That hurts as hell." Lin cursed out as she got up. Her hand was bloody and had little pieces of glass in it. She ran into the bathroom, avoiding the other glass bottles. Toph followed her, carefully avoiding the bottles and followed her into the bathroom.

Lin was standing at the sink washing the blood of her hand while she pulled the glass out. She winced in pain as she pulled and put ointment on it and covered her cuts with gauze.

"Lin. You need to get over this funk. She's been gone for almost a week now shouldn't you be over it by now?" Toph asked her which made Lin tense up. She looked at her mother through the mirror and twitched her nose as she turned around.

"Mother. You don't understand the pain I'm going through. She was the last thing that Tenzin gave me that reminds me of our relationship." Lin snapped at her as she stepped closer to Toph.

"How would you feel if they came and took me from you?"

"I would kick their asses and throw them in jail." Toph replied back with her teeth clenched together which made it sound more like a growl.

Lin looked at her, her eyes covered with a layer of rage. "Yeah knowing you. But what if they took me to the world they took her to?"

"I would go over to the main building, get as much information as I can, and find you." Toph answered her and turned around and walked out of the room.

Lin stood in the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She grimaced at it and left the bathroom to get her towel.

_'Mom is right. I do look horrible. She can tell, even though she's blind.'_ She thought to herself as she started the hot water. She turned on the cold water and waited for it to get warm. She undressed herself and stepped into it. She showered for a good half hour, making sure that she was clean.

When she stepped out, she dried herself off as she wrapped the towel around herself. She walked back to her room and got dressed. She wrapped the towel around her head as she stepped out wearing clean sweats and a clean t-shirt.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." She apologized to Toph when she saw her sitting at the table. Toph looked up at her and whispered words to hear which Lin heard.

She grabbed the tea kettle and put some hot water in it and placed it on the stove. She grabbed a trash bag and went back to her room. She went and cleaned up the bottles and the broken glass.

She threw the bag away as she walked back into the kitchen when she heard the kettle go off.

"Damn I've got a headache." Lin moaned as she poured herself and Toph a cup. She handed a cup to Toph which she took graciously.

"Well that's what you get for couping yourself up in your roomand do nothing besides drink whiskey." Toph answered back to her as she took a sip of tea.

"Very funny mother." Lin said back with sarcasm as she took a sip of her own tea.

"Well I got to head back now." Toph said as she stood up and left her half drank cup of tea. Lin nodded her off as she left the apartment. She waited until she was sure her mother was out of the building before standing up. She walked over to the pantry and opened a secret compartment and pulled out another bottle of whiskey and chugged it.

A few minutes later, she was in a complete daze. She stumbled and bumped into walls since she was drunk. She made her way to the bedroom and collapsed on it once again. She then cried when she saw a picture of newborn Jade, who was only a week old. That night, she once again, cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she awoke and ran all the way to the bathroom and threw up. She repeated it again a few more times before she was certain that she emptied out her whole stomach.

She went back to bed and slept until noon. When she woke up, she decided to make a late breakfast. She was chopping up some bacon when she cut her finger and cursed out loud.

After cleaning her cut, she went and put the eggs and bacon in a pan and placed it over the stove. She wasn't paying attension and ended up burning herself, making her curse out loud again.

She ate her meal and decided to go take a walk in the park. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. And she walked out, making sure she locked the door behind her.

When she got there, she sat down on the bench and began reading the novel she brought with her. She heard two familiar voices, making her turn around which was a mistake. She saw Tenzin and Pema sitting underneath a tree cuddling while Tenzin showered Pema with kisses. Lin grimaced at the sight but a planned formed in her head.

She got up and went to the bench that was closest to the couple. She pretended to not notice them and she stomped her foot, sending a wave of earth to them. They screeched when they were pulled apart but they scooted closer to each other again. Lin sent them another earth wave and they seprated again. This went off for a while longer until Pema complain.

"Let's go home honey. Someone's messing with us." Pema shouted out as she stood up, pulling Tenzin up with her. They left which made Lin smile.

She left the park and went back home. She found a note on her door, so she pulled it down and read it.

_'We want to thank you for cooperating with us and giving us your child.'_ She didn't read the rest as she crumpled it and threw it away when she got to the nearest trash can.

_'I'm taking moms advice, and I vow to find my child. No matter how long it takes. I want my child back'_ She thought to herself as she made dinner and ate it. Then she put on her pajamas and went to bed, thinking of the next step for her plan.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? This idea popped into my head while I was listening to the song. Please R&R and let me know how I did. Thank you.**

**Remember to vote for your element((:**

**-raindancer167**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well i'm not sure what to say but thank you to those who review. I was really surprised that i got 51 reviews heehee. Well anyway soo here is your new chapter and btw voting ends at the end of the chapter so review your final vote. **

**Current votes**

**Air- 7**

**Earth- 10  
****Well you have one more chance to vote so let me know. I won't post the total votes in the authors note so you have to read to find out what element Jade gets to bend. Happy voting and R&R**

* * *

Chapter 12

Jade was busy packing her things she wants to take with her to her mothers. She wasn't sure if the other world had internet there, but she packed her laptop just in case. She put more clothes in a box and decided to take a break. She went downstairs and saw her parents sitting in the kitchen, deep in conversation.

"Hello." Jade spoke as she entered the kitchen. She went to the refridgerator and got out a tub of strawberries. She placed some in a bowl washed them. She sat down next to her mother and ate her snack.

"You want one?" Jade asked as she stretched her arm out and offered a strawberry to them. Lin shook her head no while Tenzin took a big one and bit into it.

"So Jade, are you almost ready to go back?" Tenzin asked as he wiped his face with a napkin. Jade laughed when she saw some juice on his forehead.

"Well yeah I guess I am. I mean, this is gonna take some time to get used to but, yeah I am ready." She answered as she stood up and looked at the time.

"Shit. It's 2. Olivia, Kayleigh, Edith and Tatiyana are suppose to come over at 5." She yelled as she ran up the stairs. She ran to her room and got her robe and towel and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Lin looked over at Tenzin and chuckled. "You know, she reminds me of you. When you planned something for us, you went crazy if you were behind schedule. She got that trait from you." Lin told him as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami came and went through the front door, saying they were going to the beach. Lin looked over at Tenzin with love. Tenzin looked back at her with the same look and smiled. He brought her over to him and kissed her. They were caught up in the kiss that they didn't hear the shower water turn off. They pulled away when they heard a door slam shut.

"Lin. I'm happy that we have a daughter together." Tenzin told her as she snuggled closer to him.

"Oh. And why is it that your happy about it?"

"Well. We did talk about having children together. So, guess what? We have a child." Tenzin yelled out excitedly which caused Lin to jump to the other end of the couch. Jade came back in, wearing a bright green top with a white tank top on, a pair of jean shorts, and her hair damp from the shower.

"So, what are you talking about?" She asked as she sat down in the Lazy-Boy chair and brushed her long hair out.

"Were just talking about how we wanted children back when we were still together." Tenzin told her which made Lin kick in on his shin. Tenzin yelped and looked at Lin while rubbing the new bruise he recived.

"So, you wanted children? How many for just me?" Jade asked them as she ran her fingers through her hair. Lin looked at her and told her, "About two or three."

Jade stood up and went downstairs to the basement to set up the Wii and place snacks. Then she ran up the stairs to finish getting ready. When she came back down, she had a radio with her. At five o clock, the doorbell rang. Tenzin stood up to go answer it but Jade stampeded through the room, knocking him off his feet and yelling, "Don't touch that door."

A few seconds later, four new voices were heard as they came into the room. Lin and Tenzin saw four different girls come in. One was a tall girl with long black hair which was in a braid. Another girl was short with curly red hair. Another girl came in who was the height as Jade but she had blonde hair which was in a low ponytail. The last girl who they saw was slightly taller than Jade but she had blonde hair with pink highlights in it.

"Lin, Tenzin. This is Olivia." Jade said pointing to the blonde with pink highlights. "This is Edith." She pointed to the girl with black hair. "This is Kayleigh." She said and the girl with red hair waved. "And this is Tatiyana." She said as the blonde with the ponytail nodded a hello.

"Well, were gonna be downstairs if you need me." Jade said as they left the room. Tenzin was amazed at the girls.

"Lin, I might be crazy, but don't you think that Kayleigh looked like someone we knew?" Tenzin asked puzzled as he plopped down on the couch next to Lin.

"I think your going crazy." Lin said with a little chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Tenzins waist and hugged him tightly. Tenzin put his arm around her and held her tightly.

* * *

Downstairs, Jade was in the middle of a dance-off with Edith until the radio came on.

"Hey Jade its your song." Olivia teased as she turned the radio up louder. Edith turned the Wii off and they collapsed on the couch.

"C'mon Jade do the 'Gangnam Style.'" Tatiyana teased her as she tried to do it but failed miserably. The girls burst out laughing. Their little party went on until nine when they left the house. Jade was left alone and she looked around the room. She spotted a guitar so she went and grabbed it.

_'Hmm. Maybe I remember 'Otherside.' Let's see.' _She thought to herself as she strummed the strings and tuned them. After fixing the strings, she strummed the first part of the song, and started singing.

"How long, how long will I slide.  
Seperate my side. I don't.  
I don't believe it's bad. Slittin' my throat, it's all I ever.  
I heard your voice through a photograph.  
I thought it up and brought up the past.  
Once you know, you can never go back. I gotta take it on the otherside.  
Centuries are what it meant to me.  
A cemetary where I marry the sea.  
Stranger things could never change my mind. I've gotta take it on the otherside.  
Take it on the otherside.  
Take it on, take it on.  
How long, how long will I slide?  
Seperate my side. I don't.  
I don't believe it's bad. Slittin' my throat, it's all I ever.  
Pour my life into a papercup.  
The ashtray's full and i'm spilling my guts.  
She wants to know if I'm still a slut. I gotta take it on the otherside.  
Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed.  
Candidate for my soul mate bled.  
I push the trigger and I pull the thread. I've gotta take it on the otherside.  
Take it on the otherside.  
Take it on, take it on.  
How long, how long will I slide?  
Seperate my side. I don't.  
I don't believe it's bad. Slittin' my throat it's all I ever."

She started playing the break with full enthusiasm. She bopped her head to the beat and got lost in the music that she started singing again.

"Turn me on. Take me for a hard ride.  
Burn me out and leave me on the otherside.  
I yell and tell it that it's not a friend.  
I tear it down, I tear it down and then it's born again."

She played the guitar solo and then bursted out singing the last chorus of the song.

"How long, how long will I slide?  
Seperate my side. I don't.  
I don't believe it's bad. Slittin' my throat it's all I ever."

She counted out the beats as she sang softly and then bursted out singing again.

"I don't, I don't believe it's bad. Slittin' my throat it's all I ever."

She hit the last note in harmony as she plucked the last string and ended the song, out of breath. She heard clapping behind her so she turned around and saw her parents, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami standing on the stairs, hearing her sing.

"Wow. Jade you have an amazing voice." Bolin complimented her as she broke out in a rosy hue when she saw the group. Lin and Tenzin came over and hugged her tightly.

"If you want, you could take the guitar with you." Lin told her in her ear as she held her and congratulated her. Tenzin was hugging her tightly and whispered her his congratulations.

"Thanks everyone. Hope you enjoyed the show." She said with a sense of humor as she put the guitar in it's case and trudged back upstairs.

"Jade, were going to be leaving soon. Better get the last few things together before you forget." Tenzin told her as he, Mako, and Bolin brought down her boxes. Pabu jumped from Bolin's shoulder and rested comfortably on Jade's shoulder. She giggled as she petted his head.

She climbed up the stairs and went to her room. She looked around and grabbed a few more things she wanted to take. Then, Lin came into the room.

"It's time."

"Ok. I'll be down."

Lin left the room while Jade looked over it one last time before she shut the light off and closed the door. She put on sweat pants with her Uggs and her favorite hoodie, since Tenzin said it was slightly chilly.

When she got outside, a portal was brought up and men came through, helping bring the boxes through. Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin stepped through first. Then Tenzin helped both her and Lin step through the portal. Then the portal closed behind them. She looked around ans was amazed by the sight.

"Welcome home, Jade Beifong."

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is, chapter 12. What do you think? Review please and place your last minute vote for the contest thank you.**

**3 raindancer167**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is the chapter you all been waiting for. The chapter where the winning element is revealed. Well I finished counting the votes and i gotta say, alot of you wanted this element to win. Heehee well please don't get mad with the final resault R&R please thanks**

* * *

Chapter 13

Jade was amazed by the view. Her eyes were bulging out her head. She was brought out of her daze when she heard other voices.

"Daddy, your home!" Three children came running out of the house. The oldest daughter was about 9 or 10 years old. The second daughter looked to be about 7 years old. The youngest was abviously 5, judging by the way he was acting.

"Hello Jinora, Ikki, Meelo." Tenzin greeted them as he bent down to hug his other children. Jade snickered. "Heh. Ikki? Who names their kid Ikki?" She asked herself while trying to cover her laughter. Lin nudged her elbow into Jade's arm causing Jade to lose her balance.

Ikki looked over her fathers shoulder and saw Jade fall down into the sand and Lin laughing silently. Ikki wiggled her way out of Tenzin's hug and ran over to her.

"Hi I'm Ikki. What's your name? I don't think i've ever seen you before. What's your name?" Ikki asked her in a matter of seconds that Jade didn't catch a single word she heard. She turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow saying, "What?"

"Ikki give her some space. I'm sorry for my sister. She's really... talkative. I'm Jinora." The girl with a bun in her hair stepped forward and apologized for her sister as she helped Jade up.

"It's alright. My friend Olivia was like that. I'm Jade." She said as she extended her hand out, which Jinora shook. Meelo came up to her and said, "Your pretty. Even more prettier than Asami. Can I have your shoe?" He asked her as he climbed up onto her shoulder, almost making her fall over.

Korra walked over and took Meelo off her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, he can get a little crazy." Korra said as a women came out and walked over to the group.

"Tenzin! Your back." She said as she came over and hugged him. Tenzin placed a kiss on her lips, causing both Lin and Jade to gag.

"Pema, this is Lin's daughter, Jade. Jade, this is my wife and the mother of my children, Pema."

"It's nice to meet you." Jade said. Pema lowered her eyes at her and stared, making Jade raise her eyebrow. Then Pema used her sickening sweet voice and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Lin came up to her and placed her hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade looked at her and mimed a gagging move and pointed at Pema. Lin laughed at her daughters movements and laughed. Pema looked at them, making them stand straight up. When she looked away, they busted out laughing again.

"Well, we better get home. The men had already took your stuff and set it up." Lin told her. Jade nodded as Lin left to go tell Tenzin they were leaving. Jade put her bag down and searched for her ipod. When she found it, she looked for her purple beats and plugged them into her ipod.

"Let's go." Lin told her as she walked over to the pier. Jade followed. When they got on the ferry, Lin sat down on one of the benches and looked out into the sea. Jade leaned against the railing and turned her music up louder. She looked for a song, but put it on shuffle, starting with Karmin's "Hello."

A few minutes later, they reached the docks and got off the boat. Lin walked from the pier and started out for her apartment. Jade followed while listening to her music. After walking for about ten minutes, they passed the police station, the council building, and the pro-bending arena. When they reached the apartment complex, Lin opened the door and waited for Jade to come in. She closed the door when she saw Jade walk by the building and went down the block.

When Jade looked up she didn't see where Lin was. She was to busy trying to find her that she accidently walked into a lightpole. Lin saw her and bolted from the building. When she got to her, Jade was sitting up and rubbing her forehead, where she got a bump forming.

"You ok?" Lin asked her when she got there and helped her up.

"I think so. Ouch, that really hurt." Jade said as she stood up. Lin helped her walk towards the building. When they got there, Jade walked up the stairs by herself. Lin stopped in front of a door and pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and let Jade walk in first.

"So. This is my home for the rest of my life." Jade said as she walked in and plopped down on the couch. Lin came in and locked the door. She went into the kitchen and put water in a kettle and put it on the stove.

"Yeah. This is your home." Lin said as she sat in one of the chairs.

Jade got up and decided to look around. She went down the hall and opened the door on her right. When she walked in, she saw baby things in there. A crib was placed in the corner by the window, the clothes were in the closet, a changing table was set up by the crib.

_'This must've been my room when I was a baby.' _She thought to herself as she walked around. The room was painted pale green with white lining.

"This was your room before you were taken from me." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Lin leaning against the door way.

"I never came here. If I did, I would burst out in tears." Lin told her as she walked into the room. Jade looked at her with tears forming in her eyes.

"I still can't believe they took me from you." Jade whispered. Lin wrapped her arms around her and let her cry. After she was done, they walked out of the room and went down to the end of the hall. Lin made a left turn and opened the door in front of her. In the room, there was bed placed by the window, the closet had clothes in it, there was a desk and Jade's things were set up.

"This is your room. You can change it if you want. You could re-paint the walls to any color you want." Lin told her as Jade went and sat on the bed. She took off her hoodie and placed it in the closet. She took off her boots and put them by the dresser. She walked over and opened her laptop.

"Good. Your outlets are like ours." Jade said as she waited for her laptop to turn on. When she unlocked it, she clicked on the internet button. When Google came up, she yelled out, "Yes" while punching the air with her fist. Lin laughed at her but left when she heard the tea kettle go off.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please."

Lin went into the kitchen and poured two cups of tea. She picked one up and went to Jade's room.

"Thank you. I'm going to bed after this." Jade said as she sipped her tea. Lin nodded as she sipped on her own tea. "Ok. So do I. I have an early shift at the station in the morning so don't get worried if you wake up and not find me here." Lin said before closing the door.

Jade finished her tea and got ready for bed. She fixed her bed with it's sheets, pillows, and blankets. She layed her head down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

At Air Temple Island, Tenzin was busy getting ready for bed when Pema came up behind himand tried to get his pants off.

"Pema, no. I don't want to do this." He tried to stop her but she tried to continue but was stopped when Tenzin walked away.

"Tenzin please. Let me do this."

"No, I have an early council meeting and I want to go sleep." Tenzin said sternly as he quickly got into bed.

Pema pouted but got in bed. A few minutes later, she fell into a deep sleep. Tenzin didn't fall asleep. He had a specific girl on his mind.

_'I'm going to see Lin in the morning. I hope I can cach her before she leaves for work.'_

* * *

Lin just got out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly ran into her room and put on her work pants and a tank top on. She pulled the towel out of her hair as she walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw Tenzin standing there, with flowers in his hand.

"Tenzin? What are you doing here this early?"

"Just thought I catch you before you left for work." He answered her as he stepped through the door. He noticed Lin had grown her hair out and was now passing her shoulders. Lin closed the door silently since Jade was asleep.

"But why come see me at five thirty in the morning?" She asked as she left to go brush her hair and teeth. Tenzin followed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Lin finished brushing her teeth and her hair was brushed out. He leaned in and kissed her.

"So I could do that." He told her when he pulled away. Lin looked at him with shock.

"Tenzin, Jade is sleeping in the room next to us. Don't get any ideas." She said as she made her way out of the bathroom and went to her room. Tenzin followed her and watched her puton her uniform. When she finished, she head over to the vanity and grabbed some clips. Tenzin rushed over and took the clips from her.

"Tenzin, give me those back." She yelled at him silently but stopped when he scooped her hair up and placed a clip in it's usual spot. She watched amazed as he continued placing them in her hair, amazed that he still remembered where each clip is placed.

"I can't believe you remembered where each clip goes in my hair." Lin said amazed at his handy work. Tenzin smirked and helped her up from the seat and hugged her. Lin hugged him back and kissed his cheek. She got out of his grasp and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well, I remember alot of things since our break up." He told her as she put some bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop up. He took a seat at her table and waited for her to sit. She chuckled at him as she spreaded butter on the toast and ate it.

Tenzin pouted when she started eating her breakfast by the stove and not next to him. Lin laughed at him as she finished her food. She walked over to him and sat in his lap.

Tenzin's frown turned into a smile when she sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Lin laughed at his goofiness as she got out of his lap. He pouted once more when she got up and went to the closet to grab her coat.

"Come. I need to leave and so do you." She told him as she stepped forward. She placed her hands on his chest and ran her fingers up and pulled his beard.

"Lin can we please snuggle?" He asked her with his best puppy dog look, making Lin laugh.

"No, I have to be at work at 6:30." Lin told him as she headed towards the door. Tenzin hung his head as he followed her out of the apartment. Lin closed the door behind him and locked it up.

They both walked down to the front door. Lin and Tenzin hugged for a second before heading off in seprate directions.

* * *

At noon, Lin went over to Narooks and got take out. She headed over to her apartment. When she opened the door, she heard music coming from Jade's room. She placed the food down quietly on the table. She removed the metal on her feet and quietly snuck down the hall.

"Take me, or leave me. I'll never be perfect believe me i'm worth it.  
So take me or leave me (take me or leave me.)  
Call it a curse. Or just call me blessed. If you can't handle my worst, you ain't getting my best.  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt. Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt."

Lin listened to Jade finish the song. She heard her get up and head towards the door. She quietly ran down the hall and quickly put the metal on her feet again. She acted like she just arrived home when Jade walked in.

"Mom? What are you doing home?" Jade asked her when she came in. Lin looked up from the containers and looked at her daughter.

"Just a few minutes ago." Lin answered as she went over to the cabinet and got a plate out. She served herself some noodles and chicken and sat down at the table. Jade went over to the same cabinet and got a plate down. She looked over at the food and served herself some rice and meat.

After chewing on their food for a few minutes, Lin placed her chopsticks down.

"Do you know what kind of bender you are?" Lin asked her.

"No not yet. I've tried but nothing happens." Jade answered her softly as she continued eating. Lin nodded in understanding and continued to eat her lunch. After a few minutes, Jade stood up and cleared her plate. Lin noticed that her hair was slightly damp and she didn't have no make up on. Then there was a knock on the door so Lin stood up and answered it.

"Tenzin? What are you doing here?" Lin asked him when she opened the door and let him in.

"Well, I heard you got lunch today."

"Yes, for me and my daughter." Lin said as she moved aside to let him in. Jade came into the room when she heard a new voice.

"Hi dad." Jade said as she went over to the sink and got a glass and filled it up with water.

"Hello Jade." Tenzin replied as Lin threw away her trash.

"Tenzin, I need to leave and so should you." Lin told him. They both left as Jade went into her room. They made it out into the hall, Lin closed the door and locked it.

"Lin, why did you do that?" Tenzin asked but instantly shut up when Lin placed her lips on his. Tenzin kissed her back with passion. They stayed in their lip lock until they both needed air and pulled apart.

"Now do you know why I brought you out here?" Lin asked him with a smirk. Tenzin nodded and they both left the building and went their seperate ways.

* * *

When Lin returned to the police station, she was bombarded by paperwork on her desk. She sighed as she placed her coffee on the desk and started reading them. A few minutes later, a knock was heard so she looked up.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked her assistent, Deena.

"Lin, the council needs these papers signed and sent back before six tonight." Deena told her as she placed a giant stack of papers on her desk.

_'Shit, all this before six? Ugh great.'_ Lin thought as she sighed and started reading the papers.

* * *

When Lin got home, she saw slabs of earth sticking out of the floor. She quickly dropped her stuff and started looking for Jade.

"Jade? Where are you?"

"In here." Lin ran towards the room where she heard the voice coming from. When she got there, she saw Jade sitting on her bed, trying to fix the floor in her room.

"Jade, did you just earthbend?" Lin asked as she bent the earth and made all the floors back into their orginal form.

"I guess so. Earlier, I thought I heard some noise in here. Then when I stomped my foot on the floor, the floors went into the shapes they were in." Jade explained. Lin crushed her in a hug, making Jade lose her breath.

"Honey, you have no idea how much you being an earthbender makes me happy."

* * *

**A/N: and the winner is... Earth. hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R thanks**

**-raindancer167**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: well since its saturday and have nothing important to do, might as well update. Anyway I read your reviews and all I wanna say is thank you very much for reviewing. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Lin had decided to take Jade out for dinner that night. They had decided to go to a new earth kingdom restruant that served tradtional foods directly from the earth kingdom. Everyone stared as the duo walked into the restraunt.

"Who's that girl with the cheif?"

"She looks like the cheif? I wonder who the father is?"

"Those eyes look familiar. Where have I seen them?" Everyone whispered when they entered and waited for a table. Jade had on her favorite jeans, a green t-shirt and black flats on. She noticed everyone staring at her and got uncomfortable.

"Mom, why do they keep staring at us?" Jade whispered to Lin when they walked towards their table. Lin looked at everyone and saw that they were staring at them.

"Their just... observing." Lin said, trying to come up with an answer but couldn't think of one. The waiter handed them their menus and walked away from. Jade opened her menu and couldn't decide on what to eat.

"Good evening ladies. What would you like to drink?" Their waiter came up to them, holding out a pad of paper and a pen, ready to write down their order.

"I'll have some jasmine tea." Lin told him as she skimmed through the menu.

"I'll have mint tea." Jade said. The waiter wrote down their order and quickly left.

"Can you read the menu?" Lin asked Jade when she saw her looking at the menu, concentrating on trying to read the menu. Jade looked at her and said, "No I can, I took a chinease language class." Jade told her as she decided on chicken and rice, since it was the only item on the menu that made sense to her. The waiter returned and placed their tea down.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?"

"Yes. I'll have the chicken and rice." Jade told him. He quickly scribbled down her order and waited for Lin to say her order.

"I'll have the beef and noodles." Lin said as she handed him both hers and Jade's menu's. The waiter quickly walked away to the kitchen to give the cook their order. Jade quietly sipped her tea as she looked around the restruant. The restruant had green, yellow, and brown painted walls with posters up with famous earthbender and the earth kingdom symbol.

"Mom, is that your mother right there? 'Toph Beifong or better known as The Blind Bandit?'" Jade asked as she read the headline under the poster. Lin nodded her head and sipped her tea,

"Yes, that's my mother. She was the greatest earthbender that ever lived. She helped Avatar Aang end the hundred year war. She was also the first earthbender to bend metal." Lin told her as Jade listened with intrest. The waiter came back with their and left after placing it in front of them.

"Jade, I want to teach you everything I know about earthbending. I must warn you, the steps aren't that easy. When I was first being trained, I would be exshausted at the end of training. I completed all levels of earthbending at age thirteen and I got all the steps for metalbending at age seventeen. I joined the police force when I was eighteen. Its going to be hard, but at the end of it all, it'll be worth it." Lin told her as they ate their dinner. Jade nodded in understanding as she tried to pick up the rice with her chopsticks.

After they finished their dinner, they walked back to their apartment. Jade walked down the hall and locked herself in her room for the night. Linwas about to go to her own room when she saw a vase of panda lillies on the coffee table. She picked them up and read the card.

_For you my love.  
-Tenzin_

Lin smiled as she took them to her room and put them on her vanity. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed with a book. She read until she was being forced to stay awake. She closed her book, put it on the table by her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Tenzin lay awake in bed. He was praying to the spirits that Lin saw the flowers he sent her. He looked over at Pema, who was sleeping soundly. He tried to fall asleep but he kept tossing and turning. He finally stopped when he layed on his back and was staring up at the ceiling.

_'This is hopeless. I need to know if Lin got my flowers or not.' _He thought to himself as he turned onto his side and saw the time. He groaned and threw the blanket off of him. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He put on some clean clothes and quietly slipped out of the room. He grabbed his glider and climbed up the cliff. He jumped off and opened his glider as he glided towards Republic City.

_'I need to see Lin. I need to see her now.'_ He thought as he continued gliding towards the apartment. He stopped at a little cafe along the way and picked up some breakfast sandwitches for himself, Lin, and Jade. He grabbed a cup of coffee for Lin and walked towards the apartment.

When he got to Lin's apartment, he took a big breath and knocked. He heard the sound of metal coming towards the door which caused him to smile. When the door opened, he saw Jade wearing Lin's old police uniform.

"Jade? What are you doing up this early?" Tenzin asked when he saw his daughter open the door instead of Lin. Jade moved aside to let Tenzin in.

"Mom's taking me down to the police station for the day. She said that if i'm ever going to take over the cheif's postition, I have to learn and observe the right way." Jade told him as she walked back to her room.

"Mom, dad's here." She yelled as she slammed the door. Lin quickly ran out of her room, a clip hanging in her mouth as she tried to place the one she had in her hair. Tenzinstood up and took the clip out of her hair and fixed it properly.

"Tenzin. What are you doing here?" Lin finally asked him when she took the clip out of her mouth and handed it to him. Tenzin scooped up more hair and clipped the hair in place.

"I thought I come and walk you to work." He said as she turned around. He was about to kiss her when the sound of metal was heard running down the hall. Jade came in and went out at the speed of light.

"Is Jade an earthbender?" He asked which made Lin break into a wide smile as she nodded her head. Tenzin looked disappointed with the news but he placed a small kiss on her cheek to show Lin that he was happy that Jade was an earthbender.

"I brought breakfast." Tenzin said as he handed the bag over to Lin, which made her sigh in relief.

"Thanks Tenzin. We've been rushing around trying to get ready. First my alarm clock broke so I ended up waking up late. Then, Jade said she wanted to come to work with me so I had to find my old uniform for her to wear." Lin rambled on as she took a big bote out hof her breakfast.

Jade came in, wearing the uniform as she adjusted the belt around her slim waist. The uniform was big on her, since she was smaller than Lin when she used to wear it. Her long hair was brushed back into a high ponytail and she only wore eyeliner on.

"Jade, your father brought you breakfast. Your going to have to eat it on our way to the station." Lin explained as she threw away her trash and put on her coat. Jade grabbed the wrapped sandwich from her fathers hand and ran out the door. Lin quickly kissed Tenzin and left. Tenzin placed a hand on the place where Lin kissed him and left the apartment with a smile.

* * *

When Pema woke up, she tried to snuggle with Tenzin but when she reached a hand over to his side, she felt the matress and blanket. She woke up and looked around. She noitced his work clothes were missing in the closet, his glider was gone, and he didn't leave a note explaining where he was going.

_'Where is that husband of mine? I made sure to call his office and say he wouldn't come in.' _Pema thought as she got up. She walked over to her study and sat down. She got a pad of paper and began writing down something when she heard her children calling her.

_Ideas to make sure Tenzin doesn't see Lin or Jade anymore._

* * *

**Dun dun dun cliffhanger. So i have this violent scene in my head that will be very dramatic (i think) well anyway please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:: Ok so i have to update again since this is one of the last weeks before christmas break. Please bear with me. I'm barely passing humanities and we have this mock trial happening and i need to help pass this. Please please please bear with me for these next couple of weeks. But anyway here's your new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 15

After feeding the children breakfast, Pema went back to her study and made out a list. She was growing jealous because Tenzin paid more attension to Lin and Jade.

_'Tenzin dear you need to come back to me or else things won't be so pretty.'_ Pema thought as she skimmed her list. She smiled at the resualts. She got up after storing her list in a filing cabinet. She left and locked the door behind her and left to do her usual duties.

* * *

At the police station, Jade's eyes were bulging out of her head. She saw alot of officers, prisoners, and workers all in one building. She followed Lin to her office and sat down in a chair by the desk. Lin left the room to grab herself a cup of coffee. Jade looked at the few pictures Lin had in there. She saw a picture of Lin with her mom, a picture of herself as a little baby, and one with Lin and Tenzin.

_'Wow. Mom must've loved dad alot.' _She thought to herself as she sat down in the desk chair. She admitted that the chair was more comfy then the other chairs in the room. Lin came back in with a mug of coffee and a file in her other hand.

"Mom, how old was I in this picture?" Jade asked her, holding up the picture of herself. Lin looked and smiled at the picture.

"You were a week old when that was taken. You fussed and fussed because you didn't want to dress up for the picture. But when you saw your bottle, you let me dress you up." Lin said as she looked at the picture. Jade was wearing a traditional earth kingdom style dress and had a little headband on her head.

"That was also the first time you smiled." Lin told he as she placed the picture back down on the desk.

"Now get your butt out of my chair." Lin said which ade Jade scamper out of the chair. She tried to sit in the chair she was in previously but she missed and landed on the floor. Lin laughed as she took a sip of her coffee and started doing paperwork. Jade pulled out a book that she brought with her and read. There was a moment of peace when Saikan bursted through the door.

"Chief, remaining Equalists are attacking downtown." He told her quickly. Lin and Jade lifted their haeds up when the door busted open.

"Ok, essemble a team and you lead the ground mission. I'll form another team and go on the airship in case you need back up." Lin ordered at him. Saikan stood up straight and left the office. He saw Jade and gave her a small wink. Jade trembled at the gesture and continued reading her book.

"Jade, your coming with me on the airship." Lin told her when she stood up to go. Jade closed her book and followed her mother through the halls. They stopped in front of the break room and Lin opened it. Jade saw officers stand up, waiting for the chief's orders.

"You men, gear up. There's a raid downtown. Saikan took one team and we're their back up if needed." She ordered out. The men nodded their heads and walked towards the base.

"We'll be taking an airship." Lin said and they changed their direction to the roof top. Lin followed with Jade behind her. They boarded the airship and flew down to the downtown area of the city. Jade looked out the window and saw men fighting down the street. The airship stopped and waited for the call for back up.

"We have officers down. Requesting back up now." They heard Saikan's voice come through the radio. Lin signaled the officers to go down and fight.

"Jade, stay up here. I don't want you getting hurt." Lin instructed before going down herself. Jade stood at the entrance and watched them fight. Then, one of the masked men, an Equalist, was thrown up into the airship. The person landed with a thud when they came in. The next few minutes, men were thrown up into the airship until they were all caught. The officers brought themselves in as they placed handcuffs on all of them.

Lin came in and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Jade rushed over to her and stood by her side. Lin placed her own handcuffs on one of the men and they made their way back to headquarters.

* * *

Tenzin made his way to the council building when he was stopped by his assistent.

"Councilman Tenzin? I thought you called and said you weren't coming in today?" His assistent, Los said when he approached his office.

"What are you talking about? I didn't call in today." Tenzin said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, your wife called yesterday saying you weren't coming in today." Los explained.

"Well, I'm here for work so I might as well work." Tenzin said as he walked down to his office. When he got to his office, he sat down and called his home.

"Hello?"

"Pema, why did you call and say I wasn't coming in today?"

"Dear, I wanted to spend time with you." Pema said in her sweet voice. Tenzin sighed as he thought of the nexts word to say to her.

"Listen, I don't need a day off. Since I've gotton back, more and more new laws need to be passed and approved. I just can't take a day off if you want to spend time together."

"Ok. I'll wait for your actual day off then. Bye." Pema said as she hung up the phone. Tenzin placed the phone down and began reading a new file of laws. He stayed like that for the whiole day, never bothered to come out.

_'Oh dear spirits. This is alot of work. I need lunch. Maybe i'll go and surprise Lin and Jade.'_ He thought to himself as he called Lin's office.

"Beifong, what's the problem." Lin answered.

"Lin, should I bring lunch over to you and Jade? I haven't eaten and I was wodering if you have yet." Tenzin asked into the phone, praying that they haven't eaten yet.

Lin sighed and said, "Sure, but make sure you bring something non vegitarian for Jade and I." Lin said,

"Great. I'll be over in half an hour." Tenzin said as he hung up the phone. He dashed out the door and went over to a small diner and ordered take out. He used his airbending to help him get to police headquarters.

He rushed past everyone and made his way to Lin's office. He knocked and he was pulled in. Tenzin looked around the room and only saw Lin. He didn't have time to think properly since Lin crashed her lips onto his.

"Where's Jade at?" Tenzin finally asked when they broke apart.

"Bathroom." Lin answered as she hugged him. They stayed like that until the sound of the door opening made them jump apart from each other.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Jade asked when she got inside the room.

"I've brought lunch." Tenzin replied and held up the bag. Jade dashed forward and took a box that was labeled beef and rice on it.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Lin said with a teasing tone. She got her own lunch and dug into it. They ate in silence, only hearing the sound of them chewing their food.

"Well, I better be going now." Jade said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tenzin asked her.

"To Air Temple Island. Korra called earlier saying to come over. Mom said it was alright." Jade explained as she threw away her trash and bolted out of the room.

"She's very energetic for an earthbender." Tenzin said as he scooted closer to Lin after closing the door with his airbending and Lin locked it using her bending.

"She is. That's something she got from you." Lin said as she rested her head on Tenzin's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"How did you lose all the baby weight after you had her?" Tenzin randomly asked her when he tried to pinch her stomach but all he got was muscle and a toned body.

"Work and constant training." Lin answered as she kissed his fore head. Tenzin smiled at the answer. Everytime he held Pema close to him, she had alot of baby weight remaining from all four pregnancies. They stayed like that until Tenzin had to get back to work.

"Bye love."

"Bye."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think. Ok in my previous Authors Note, I dropped a little hint about some violence happening in chapters. well it's true but i'm trying to figure out which chapters to place them in. But anyway Review please.**

**-raindancer167**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well might as well update since i'm not as busy as i thought i was gonna be with hw. Been checking out the linzin page on here and hardly anything gets updated. I know everyone is busy, so i decided to update my own. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 16

On her way out of the police station, Saikan stopped Jade in the middle of the hallway.

"Why the rush baby girl? Don't you want to stay a little longer?" He asked with a glimmer in his eye and trying his best to flirt with her. Jade looked at him with disgust as she got out of the corner Saikan put her in.

"Ok first off, eww gross. Second, I'm to young for you. And third, no I will not stay here anymore. I'm leaving." Jade said as she hurried out of the building. Saikan stared at her as she left the building.

_'Damn, that's the chief's daughter? She's a prize.' _He thought to himself as he went back to work.

* * *

Tenzin was on his way out of the the station when he heard Jade and Saikans voices down a dark hallway. He listened in on what they were saying and he got disgusted. He heard what Saikan said to her and listened to what she said. He left before they saw him and headed back to Lin's office.

"What are you doing? I thought you went back to work?" Lin asked when he barged in her office, breathing heavily and had sweat coming down from his forehead. He ran all the way from the hallway to her office, with the help of his airbending.

"I was. But I heard Jade and Saikan talking in a dark hallway. Lin, he called her 'baby girl.' I'm afraid he'll try to hurt her." Tenzin explained when he finally caught his breath. Lin stared at him in disbelief. She felt his heartbeat, and knew he wasn't lying. She sat back down in her seat, letting the news sink in.

"It does. Right after we came in, he's been staring at her wherever we go. I'm now afraid he will hurt her. Or worse, try to rape her." Lin said letting little tears flow down her cheeks. Tenzin walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

"We need to protect her as muchas we can. I'll let her stay at the island while your at work. Or, she can stay in the apartment. Which ever one works, but just as long as she's safe." Tenzin told her as he kissed her forehead.

"I hope your right."

* * *

Jade was still shaken up after Saikan confronted her and called her 'baby girl.' She still had the jitters when she stepped off the boat. She went up to the temple. She didn't make it that far when she was attacked by Meelo and Ikki.

"My pretty Jade. You have returned. Now we shall run away and live together in the clouds." Meelo yelled out as he climbed on her shoulders. Ikki was jumping up and down in front of her, talking at the speed of light.

"Jade your back. Bolin has a crush on you. He said it once in his sleep when I walked by his room. Will you play with us? What kind of bender are you? Please play with us." Ikki said so quickly that Jade was amazed that such a young person could say all that in under a minute. Korra came up to them when she heard Meelo shout out.

"Ok guys. Leave Jade alone. I invited her over to hang out." Korra said as she helped Jade get Meelo off her shoulders. Ikki and Meelo pouted as they walked away.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Jade said as they walked away from them. Korra chuckled as they walked up to Mako, Asami, and Bolin. Jade examined Bolin closely when she walked up to him.

_'I guess the little blabber mouth was right. He does like me.' _ Jade thought to herself when she saw Bolin blush when she walked up.

"Hey everyone. Look who came over." Korra annouced. Mako and Asami said hi to Jade as she sat down next to Bolin, causing him to blush even harder. Pabu came runnong towards her and stopped at her feet, begging and pleading her with his eyes for her to pet him. She laughed as she petted his head.

Korra saw the blush rise on Bolin's face and formed a plan in her head.

"Mako, Asami. Why don't we go get refreshments for our guest." Korra suggested signaling them to look at Bolin with her eyes. They looked at him and decided to play along.

"Sure. We'll be back guys." Mako said as he and Asami stood up. Bolin finally snapped out of his trance when he saw them walk away. Jade looked over at him and giggled.

"Bolin, I heard rumors that you like me. Is that true?" She teased him as she scooted closer to him. She knew that Korra, Mako, and Asami were watching from behind a tree, so she decided to mess with him.

Bolin's heartbeat skyrocketed when she asked him that. He didn't know that she was an earthbender and that she could feel his heart beat since Lin taught her how the other day.

"What no. Those aren't true. Who told you that? That's crazy talk." He stammered on, trying to think of what to say to her. She laughed as she put her hand on the step and let her finger tips touch his.

"Aw gee. It's a shame. I thought that you did. Well I guess I was wrong." She said trying to sound disappointed as she stood up. She was about to walk away when Bolin reached his arms out, grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, making her eyes widen in shock.

Korra, Mako, and Asami quietly whooped out as they saw them kiss. They knew Bolin liked her the minute he first laid eyes on her. Then, they walked away, giving them some privacy.

Bolin was hoping that Jade wouldn't slap him for kissing her. But his eyes widened in shock when she kissed him back. They pulled apart and looked at each other making them both blush. Jade looked down at her feet, shifting her weight from foot to the other.

"I'm sorry Jade. I knew I shouldn't have done that. I'll be going now." Bolin said as he walked away. Jade grabbed his hand, making him stop as he turned around.

"Don't be." She whispered as she placed her lips on his.

* * *

Lin had finished her shift when she forgot her keys. She turned around, going back for them when she heard Saikans voice. She stopped in her tracks as she listened to him.

"Have you seen her? She's gorgous, even more gorgous than the chief herself." She heard him say to one of the officers.

"She is. But, I wouldn't make a move on her. First, she's like thirty years younger than us. Second, she's the chiefs daughter. And lastly, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would date older men." The officer said slightly disgusted that Saikan would say something like that about her.

"Well, I don't care about age difference. All I know is that she's gorgous and that I want her." Hearing hin say that made Lin gag as she left the door.

_'Tenzin was right. Saikan does want her.' _She thought to herself as she hurried to her office to grab her keys and left the building as quickly as she can.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Jade and Bolin hung out but as a couple and not as friends. Bolin held her hand when they walked down the beach, kissed her forehead, laughed when she pouted but still gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Jade, I loved you since the first day I saw you. Even though you were mad that Pabu ran into your room, I still thought you were beautiful, even though you were mad at me." Bolin told her as they sat together on the beach, her in front of him as he held her from behind on her waist.

"Really? You did?" She asked curiously as she turned around in his arms. He bent down and placed their foreheads together, making their noses touch as they shared a gentle kiss.

The ferry horn blew, making them jump apart because that meant Lin was coming to pick her up and take her home.

They walked together back to the temple, where Tenzin was training Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo at the air gates. Tenzin turned around and saw his eldest daughter walking up,

"Jade, your mother called. She's on her way over to pick you up." Tenzin told her when she approached. She nodded her head as she sat and watched them train.

A few minutes later, Lin walked up to them. Jade stood up when she saw her mother aproach. Lin smiled at her daughter as she hugged her.

"Jade, I need to speak with Tenzin quickly then we'll leave." Lin told her as Jade nodded. Lin walked over to Tenzin and beckoned him to follow her.

"Keep practicing now. I need to talk to Lin quickly." Tenzintold them as he followed her.

Jade walked over to Bolin, who was standing behind a tree and hugged him. He placed a kiss on her forehead as they seayed with the breeze.

"What do you need to talk about?" Tenzin asked her when they were a good distance away from everyone.

"You were right. Saikan has a thing for her." Lin said making Tenzin look at her with shock.

* * *

**A/N: well here's your new chapter. Please reciew and let me think. Someone reviewed saying they wanted to see Jade and Bolin get together. Whoever you were I want to thank you and please PM me so I can give you credit. Hahahah well anyway byee for now.**

**-raindancer167**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ever tried typing up a new chapter for this and trying to type an essay for class? Let me tell you, it is hard, especially if your listening to music on youtube. Well anyway, don't have much homework, and me and my friend who shall be left un named, were both attorneys for this mock trial in humanities and we are kicking ass. Hahahah well anyway enough from me and on with the story. R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Jade and Lin were settling down for dinner after returning home from the temple. They picked up take out from a nearby restraunt and took it home. They sat in an awkward silence. Jade was debating wheter or not if she should tell Lin that Saikhan confronted her.

"Jade, I know what happened earlier." Lin said making Jade paused mid bite. Jade looked at her with a scared look as she placed her fork down.

"What happened?" She asked innocently, trying to not show emotions.

"Saikhan confronted you and called you 'baby girl.'" Lin said making Jade stop breathing for a minute.

"How do you know?"

"Your father left a few minutes after you. He heard yours and Saikhans voice talking so he decided yo see what was happening. Your father told me what happened and I heard him say it when I had to go get my keys." Lin told her, losing interest in eating.

"For your safety, your father and I have decided that when I go to work, you'll either go to the island and stay there all day or stay here in the apartment. It's your choice but we just want to protect you." Lin said as Jade let a sigh of relief slip out of her mouth.

"Thanks mom." Jade said as she continued eating. Lin smiled as she continued with her own dinner.

* * *

On the island, Tenzin was in the meditation pavillion when Bolin walked up behind him.

"Excuse me sir. Sorry for intrupting your meditation but I have something to tell you." Bolin told Tenzin, shuffling from one foot to the other. Tenzin opened his eye and turned his attension towards him.

"Sure. What is it?" Tenzin asked him.

Bolin took a big breath as he searched for the word to tell him.

"Well, I'm just going to say this. I'm dating your daughter." Bolin said making Tenzin junp up quickly.

"Jinora is not old enough for dating-"

"No not Jinora. Jade. I'm dating Jade." Bolin said, making Tenzin sigh in relief.

"Good. I'm proud of that. But you really should tell Lin. She's her mother." Tenzin said as he sat back down. Bolin walked away, thinking hard about telling Lin that he and Jade were dating.

_'I need to talk to Jade about this.' _He thought to himself as he went back inside.

* * *

Jade was thinking about telling her mother that she was dating Bolin, but she didn't want to tell her just yet. She plugged her beats into her ipod and listened to "Marry the Night" by Lady Gaga. She didn't hear Lin knock on her door, but when Lin sat down on her bed, she jumped.

"Mom, you scared me." Jade said, a hand placed over her heart, trying to get it to calm down.

"Sorry, but Bolin is here. He said that he needed to talk to you about something important." Lin said as she stood up.

Jade dashed out of her room and went to the front door. She opened it and found Bolin standing in the hallway.

"What do you need?" She asked as she stepped out of the apartment.

"I told your father we were dating. He took the news well but we need to tell your mother." Bolin said as he slipped his arms around her waist. Jade sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to think of something.

"We should tell her now. That way she won't find out from my father." Jade said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Lets go and let go of me or else she'll suspect something." Jade said as she opened the door. Lin was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper when they walked in.

"Mom, I have something to tell you." Jade said nervously. Lin put the paper down and turned her attension towards them.

Jade took a deep breath and told her.

"Bolin and I are dating."

Lin looked at them, but mostly at Bolin. She stood up and walked over to them.

"It's about time you asked her." Was all she said as she punched his arm. Bolin yelped rubbing his arm.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jade asked confused as she stared at Lin. Lin turned around and said, "I knew he liked you because everytime he was around you, his heartbeated faster than normal."

The teens stared at her in disbelief. Lin smirked and went to her room saying she was going to bed.

They looked at each other and laughed slightly. Bolin then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She giggled as she stood on her toes and kissed him.

* * *

The next day, Lin woke up to the sound of the door being unlocked.

_'That's weird. Who's trying to get in?' _She thought to herself as she got out if bed. She put the top part if her uniform on and went to go inspect. She heard the locks unlock, so she shot out her cable and caught the trespasser. She heard the person fall so she went to see who it was.

"Tenzin? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised as she brought her cable back and helped him up.

"I wanted to see you. Since I remember where you put the extra house key, I decided to use it and unlock the door." He explained as he got up, rubbing where the cable struck him in the arm.

"Did I hurr you?"

"Just a little." Lin left the room and got some water in a bowl. She returned and helped him clean his gash and put some ointment and gauze on it.

Tenzin sat on the couch while Lin tended to him. He stared at her handiwork and chuckled. He never knew that Lin had such gentle hands when someone close to her has an injury.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked as she went and put away the supplies. He nodded his head yes as she walked away. Then, Jade entered the room when she heard talking.

"Dad? What are you doing here this early?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Her pajama pants were rolled over her knees, her t-shirt was wrinkled, and her hair was sticking out everywhere since it was in a ponytail.

"Just thought I drop by for a little visit."

"At five thirty in the morning?" Jade asked as she crossed her arms and stuck her hip out.

"Yes. After this, I'm going to work." He said as Lin returned. She placed the kettle over the stove. Jade shuffled back down the hall and went into Lin's room.

The kettle screamed out so Lin went and took it off the stive and poured herself and Tenzin a cup. She placed the cups on a tray and walked over towards him. They sat in silence, only hearing the sound of tea being sipped.

"Seems like Jade adjusted to the move already." Tenzin said, trying to start a conversation.

"She did. She knows her way around the city, she knows where everything is, and she knows people here." Lin said in reply as she sipped her tea. She glanced at the clock and jumped up.

"Shit it's six. I need to be at the station at seven." She yelled as she ran towards the bathroom to take a shower. She was in and out in ten minutes and went back into her room. She came put wearing her uniform as she put the clips in her hair.

Tenzin stood up and put his cloak on and waited for Lin. When she was ready, they left the apartment and left.

* * *

When Jade woke up, she found a note from her mother, telling her that she could either go to Air Temple Island or stay in the apartment. She chose to stay as she grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom. She showered and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a pink tank top.

She cooked herself some breakfast and ate it at the table. She walked over to the phone and called her mother.

"Beifong, what's the problem?" Lin answered.

"Mom, it's me. I'm still at the apartment."

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know." Lin said as she hung up the phone. Jade typed in another number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Bolin's voice came over on the other end, making her smile.

"Hey Bo. You should come over." She said. She could almost hear him smile on the other end.

"Sure. I'll be over in thirty minutes."

"Ok see you then." They hung up and Jade was nervous. She paced the room and decided to curl her hair. When she heard the knock on the door, she place the curling iron down after finishing the last strand of hair. When she opened it, the smile on her face dropped.

"What are you doing here?"

At the station, Lin noticed that Saikhan wasn't in yet. She tapped her fingers, waiting for any notice if he was going to come in.

"Does anyone know where Saikhan is?" She yelled out into the hallway, making everyone jump but they shook their heads no. She groaned and sat back in her seat. She called his house phone but got no answer.

"Chief, I need to tell you something really important." She heard Bolin yell down the hall.

"What? What is it?"

"I was on my way over to your place since Jade called and when I got there, the caption walked into the building." Bolin said, out of breath.

Lin's eyes widened and she grabbed Bolin by the arm and ran out of the station.

_'Oh dear spirits. Please let Jade be ok.' _She thought to herself as she ran out of the building, grabbing Tenzin along with her since he was entering the station and made a run for it towards her home.

**A/N: uh oh what do you think is gonna happen? Ugh had to finish on my phone again so I'm sorry if there is some mispelled words or grammer doesn't make sense. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that we get snow so i don't have to go to school tomorrow. Anyway, Review please.**

**-raindancer167**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMG i'm literally typing this in the dark. Ugh stupid power went ouf and now i have to do this on my phone again. Ugh damn they better turn the power back on soon or shits gonna happen. Anyway, R&R please and i apologize if words are misspelled and grammer doesn't make sense.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Lin, slow down. What's the rush?" Tenzin yelled at her. He had dropped by the station to be with her when she came out of the building in a rush and grabbed him with her.

"It's Saikhan. Bolin saw him go ibto the building. Jade is still at the apartment. I need to stop him before he hurts her." Lin yelled as she tirned the corner.

Bolin and Tenzin stopped at the corner to cath their breath as Lin ran ahead of them.

* * *

"Why baby girl, it's just me. Oh look, you got dolled up just for me too." Saikhan said, lust covered over his eyes as he walked into the apartment. Jade backed away slowly and didn't stop until she backed into a wall.

"Don't be scared. It's only me."

"No. Get away from me you pervert." She yelled as she pushed him away. She ran away from him but he chased her down the hall.

"Jade, all I want is one little kiss. Bow, you can make ot easy or difficult. Your choice." He yelled as he walked down the hall.

Jade hid in her room, leaning against the door as she breathed heavily. She prayed that someone went and told her mother that Saikhan was in the apartment.

Saikhan then banged on her door, making her shriek silently. Little tears went down her cheeks as he pounded on the door harder.

_'Please save me mom.' _She thought as she started crying softly.

* * *

Lin was headed up the stairs to her apartment. She saw the front door open, so se made a dash towards it. She heard pounding and banging and she went inside.

"Saikhan, your under arrest for harassment and battery assualt." She yelled when she saw hin banging on the door.

"Chief? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised as he moved his fists from the door. The door opened and Jade ran out. She ran into Bolin's arms since he and Tenzin finally caught up with Lin. He comforted her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Saikhan, drop the act. I knew you were harassing her since you first saw her. But coming over and trying to hurt her in her home, that is breaking and entering." Lin snarled as she prepared her cables.

Saikhan stood and looked over at Jade, who buried her face into Bolin's shoulder and cryed.

Then, he did an earthbending move, which Lin dodged and shot out her cables. They caught him around his arms and he fell to the ground.

Lin stood over him and placed handcuffs on his wrists. She looked over at the little group and went to go take her turn to comfort Jade.

"Bolin, I want you to take Jade to the island. Please try to calm her down." Lin ordered. Bolin nodded his head as he led Jade away from the scene.

Lin went and got Saikhan. She led him out of the apartment and took him to the station and put him behind bars.

* * *

Jade and Bolin sat on the bench of the ferry. Jade was on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"Thanks for telling my mother." She said, her head rested on his shoulder.

"No problem. I wanted to make sure you were safe." Bolin said as he kissed her shoulder. They stayed like that until they reached the docks.

Korra, Mako, and Asami stood on the deck, waiting for them to return. Jade and Asami led Jade to an empty room where she could rest and calm down.

"What happened?" Mako asked when the girls were far away from them.

"Saikhan tried to hurt her. I saw him go into the apartment buildig where they lived. I told the chief and she ran all the way over and took him down." Bolin explained with a sad look.

"Don't worry nan. She'll be alright." Mako said as he went to go check on the girls.

* * *

Lin sat in her office as she filled out a file report against Saikhan. Tenzin knocked and let himself in. Lin looked up for a moment and returned back to her work.

"How is she doing?" He asked as he sat down.

"Korra called and said she's doing fine. Still shaken up, but fine." Lin said, never looking up from the desk. Tenzin nodded and sat in silence as she continued working.

When Lin finished, she put it into a folder nd left the office. Tenzin sat and looked at the pictures that were on her desk. He payed special attension to a picture of baby Jade. He smiled at the picture, knowing what she looked like as a baby.

Lin returned and locked the door as she walked towards him. Tenzin gently pulled her into his lap as they looked at the picture of the life tey created together.

"She looks like you." Lin whispered.

Tenzin nodded as be wrapped his arm around Lin. They continued making comments on the picture until Tenzin said, "She was such a beautiful baby."

Lin nodded in agreement as she took rhe picture out of his hand and put it back on her desk.

"She was. She still is very beautiful." Lin said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"She looks like you when you were at that age." Tenzin said. Lin giggled as she mived around, trying to get comfortable.

She turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He decided to take it deeper and put his tongue in her mouth. They kissed and kissed untill they need to breathe an pulled apart.

"I love you Lin."

"I love you too Airhead."

* * *

Jade finally calmed down and went to search for everyone. She went outside and saw them by the air gates so she walked over. She snuck up behind Bolin, wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him.

"Hey Jade. Glad to see that your doing better." Korra said when she saw her.

"Thanks. Thank you for letting me stay here for awhile." Jade said as they all accepted her thanks.

Bolin finally turned in her arms and placed his hands on her hips. He picked her up and spun her around, making her shriek and he then placed a kiss on her lips. Everyone pretended to gag and the couple pulled away from their kiss and looked at the others. Bolin put Jade down held her close.

"Hey Jade, did you ever find out what kind of bender you are?" Asami asked her.

Jade got out of Bolins grasped and stomped her foot on the ground making a pillar of earth rise.

"Your an earthbender!" They shouted excitedly as she nodded. Bolin pulled her and picked her up and spun her around again.

She lauged ar his silliness but froze when he carried her back into the temple. She yelled at him to put her down and he did when they got to the meditation pavillion. Bolin then sat down and pulled her into his lap and docked her back and forth.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: damn my eyes are hurting just from looking at this phone screen. Anyways what do you think. please leave a review and let me know thanks.**

**-raindancer167**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the last couple of chapters. I had to type them on my phone and sometimes, my phone is sucky. Well anyway, i'm back on a computer so, I can type much more quicker and finish it in less than an hour, unless i'm distracted. Please R&R and since next week is the last week before 1st semester is over, i'll be able to update more often.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Pema was laying awake in bed. She looked over at her sleeping husband and quietly snuck out of bed. She put on some dark clothing and left the house. She went to the city in a small boat. She walked over to the station and asked for a certain prisoners cell number. An officer told her and she thanked him as she headed towards the cell.

"Did you do it?" She asked when she approached the cell. The person in there looked up and walked towards the door.

"No, she's still here." The man said.

"Well, I guess you don't get paid Saikhan. I said to try to kidnap her. What did you do wrong?" She hissed at him. Saikhan hung his head.

"I started to harrass her. I was planning on taking her this morning, but the chief came and stopped me."

"Your pathetic." Pema yelled out and left the prisoner.

_'I knew I shouldn't have tried to trust him. Might as well go with plan B.' _She thought to herself as she left the building and made her way towards her boat.

* * *

The next morning, Tenzin looked over at his wife, who was sleeping peacefully. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and got out of bed. He showered and dressed for the day. There was a meeting happening and he wanted to look his best since Lin was going to be there. He put on his best robes and trimmed his beard. He quickly checked on all his children who were asleep. He left using the ferry and went towards city hall.

When he got to the meeting room, he saw Lin standing at the entrance of the door. He noticed that she didn't have her clips in her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. She walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before heading inside. Tenzin put a hand over his lips where Lin kissed him and went inside.

He saw Lin sitting next to his seat and smiled as he made his way towards his seat.

"Great, Councilman Tenzin is here. Now we can begin our meeting." The fire nation representive said standing up and shuffling papers. Lin yawned and looked bored. Tenzin put a hand on her knee. She sat straight up and listened to what the other councilmen were saying.

"Chief Beifong, would you like a say? Besides, this meeting is about the last bit of cleaning the revoultion Amon left." The earth representive asked her. Lin groaned and sat up.

"Since Amon left alot of damage, I plan on going through every underground tunnel and take out the last of the Equalists. There have been reports saying that small groups of them still attack benders. I personally, plan on taking my elite officers underground and round up the last of them." Lin said with confidence. The others nodded their heads in agreement with Lins propsal.

"If the chief does go along with it, I will give her my support. Who's with me?" The northern water tribe representive said, asking the others if they agreed with him. Everyone raised a hand and Lin's propsal was passed on, getting full support from the councilmens. Lin smirked. Tenzin saw this and put his hand on her knee again. Lin put hers over his and intertwined their fingers and stayed that way for the rest of the meeting.

After a few more hours, they finally called the meeting over and everyone stood up, leaving. Tenzin and Lin went towards his office, claiming that they had to discuss some 'important business' to attend to. When they reached his office, he locked it and led him towards the desk chair. He put Lin in his lap and held her tightly. He turned her head towards his and kissed her deeply.

Lin responded by getting out of his lap and sat on his desk. Tenzin placed his handson her hips and continued kissing her. Their tongues then fought for domince and his turned out victorious. He pulled away, making her pout. He laughed as he put his forehead on hers, his beard tickling her neck.

"Well well, it seems the councilman is rather frisky this afternoon." Lin teased, licking her lips which made him chuckle.

"Lin, you have no idea how much you make me happy." He said as he stood up and ran his fingers through her hair. He twirled it around his finger and put it over his lip.

Lin laughed as she hopped off the desk and wrapped her arms around his neck, his wrapping around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and he swayed them back and forth, like they were dancing with the breeze.

* * *

Jade woke up, seeing snow coming down. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She found a note from her mother, saying that she had a meeting to attend and would head out to the station after. She looked through the refridgerator, finding some eggs. She got some out and cooked herself some scrambled eggs. After eating her breakfast, she got into the shower. She got out and went to her room. She put on some light blue skinny jeans, a white turtleneck, a small black leather vest and a black jacket on. She blow dried her hair and curled it into springy curls. She finished and put a black hat in her hair and her leather boots with a little heel.

She left the apartment and went towards the docks. She nodded at some acolytes as she got on the boat. She made her way towards the island feeling nervous.

When she got off, the first thing she did was search for Bolin. She found him, Korra, Mako, and Asami hanging out along the dorms. She quietly snuck up behind him, making sure her boots didn't click clack along the pavement. She wrapped her arms around him and jumped onto his back.

"Hey Jade. When did you get here?" Asami asked, being the first one to notice her walk up. Bolin helped her onto his back and held her legs.

"Just a few minutes ago." She answered as she kissed Bolins cheek.

"See, we could be like them if only you'll be fun." Korra said to Mako. He rolled his eyes at her remark. Korra was a bit annoyed that Mako wasn't being romantic to her. She wished her relationship would be like Jade amd Bolins.

'Hey I can be romantic." Mako protested as they walked away. Asami went to find Pema, seeing if she need help with dishes, leaving Bolin and Jade outside. Bolin put Jade down and twirled her around.

"Bo, we should go out to lunch." Jade said as Bolin and her hands interwined with each others. Bolin nodded in agreement and they ran off towards the boats.

When the boat approached the main land, Bolin picked Jade up and carried her bridal style and carried her off the boat. Jade laughed at his silliness, placing a small kiss on his lips. He put her down and they walked hand in hand to Narooks.

"Is this your favorite restraunt?" Jade asked as they entered the restraunt. Bolin nodded as Narook led them to a booth. They sat down together in the same booth seat, Jade against the wall and Bolin's arm wrapped around her.

"Good evening Mr. Bolin and Ms. Beifong. What can I get you this evening?" Their waitor asked.

"I'll have some lychee juice." Bolin ordered as he skimmed the menu.

"I'll have green tea with honey please," Jade asked as she looked at the menu. Their waitor wrote down their order and left them alone.

"How does he know that I'm the chiefs daughter?" Jade asked when he was a good distance away. Bolin looked at her and answered her.

"They wrote a news article about you. Everyone wants to know who your father is though." Bolin answered her as their drinks came.

"Do you know what you want tonight?"

"Yes, I'll have the vegatables with chicken." Bolin ordered.

"I'll have the chicken and rice please." Jade said as Bolin handed her the menu. They took a sip of their drink and snuggled closer together. Bolin's hand was rested on her shoulder, so she lifted her hand up and met his. They stayed like this until their food came.

* * *

Lin was busy reading the latest report about Equalist attacks when Deena came into the room.

"Lin, councilmen Tenzin is on the phone. He says it's really urgent and wants you to answer him." Deena said as she closed the door. Lin reached for her phone and picked it up.

"What is it Tenzin?"

"Lin, I went to check up on Jade earlier, and she wasn't in the apartment. Is she there with you?" He asked, sounded scared.

"Relax Airhead, she's probably at the island. Don't worry and go back to work." Lin reassured him.

Tenzin sighed into the phone and hung up. Lin sighed as she called the temple.

"Hello?"

"Asami, is Jade over at the island?" Lin asked when Asami picked up the phone.

"Her and Bolin left on a lunch date." Asami explained.

"Ok, thanks for telling me." Lin said and hung up the phone. She returned to her work and read the file. A few minutes later, Deena entered with the mail.

"Chief, you have mail." Deena said as she placed it on the desk. Lin nodded and went threw it. She came across a envelope. She opened it and read it, then ripped it to shreds.

_'Stay away from_ Tenzin,' it read.

She knew the letter was from Pema. She chuckled at Pema's so called threat.

_'Oh wow, I'm so scared i'm wetting my pants,'_ She thought sarcastically to herself and continued to work. She worked until six thirty when her shift ended.

* * *

**A/N: well whatya think? Pretty long though put it's just my way for making up for the last couple of chapters. Review please.**

**-raindancer167**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well i'm done with midterms, well not really have a roots midterm in fourth today and OMG last NACA Rock peformance today. Hahahah well this chapter will mostly be about Lin's motherhood journey before Jade was taken. Please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 20

**_Past_**

Since giving birth, Jade kept Lin up non-stop. Everytime Jade was given a bottle, had her diaper changed, or was bathed Lin would have to do another thing.

_'Damn spirits. Please let me survive these next few weeks.' _Lin would say alot whenever she got a moment of peace. But after hitting a month old, Jade went from being a rambuctus baby to a calm baby, which relieved Lin.

"My, my, my Jade, you sure know how to tire me out." Lin told her once when she was walking around the apartment, Jade was in her arms and was falling asleep. Lin placed a gentle kiss on her baby's forehead when she heard a knock on her door.

She walked over and looked through her peep hole, almost dropping Jade. She quickly pulled herself together and walked fast towards Jade's room. She put her in her crib and covered her with a blanket. She did a quick check, making sure there were no bottles, clothes, toys, and dirty diapers before opening her door.

"Hi."

"Lin, your looking lovely as usual." Tenzin greeted her. Lin checked her shirt making there was no spit up on it and let him in. Tenzin sat on the couch. Lin followed him and sat down next to him.

"What are you here for?" Lin asked her head down.

"Well, I was hoping you would forgive me. I know it's almost been a year, but Lin your the only girl who refuses to leave my mind. Please take me back." Tenzin said shyly. Lin looked at him, eyes widened but with a look Tenzin couldn't reconize.

Lin was thinking about showing Tenzin his daughter but those thoughts were pushed back when she heard him pour his heart out, almost like he did when they were teenagers.

"Tenzin, I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll take me back. Please Lin, I think of you non-stop." Tenzin told her taking her hands in his. Lin was taken aback with Tenzin's declaration. She was really thinking hard about what he said to her.

"I'm sorry Tenzin. I can't take you back. You really hurt me that night. I'm sorry but i'm afraid that if I take you back, you'll hurt me like you did." Lin said, dropping her head and got her hands out of his grasp. There was a moment of silence.

Tenzin looked at her with tears threating to pour over. Lin refused to look him in the eye and turned her back to him.

"Lin, please think it over." He said as he stood up. He left the apartment, slamming the door behind him, making Jade cry from her room. Lin sighed and stood uo to go comfort her daughter.

* * *

A few months later, Lin was bundling up a four month old Jade since they were going over to visit Toph. Just when Lin got Jade's arm into her jacket, the door knock. Lin sighed as she put Jade down, making Jade take her arm out of the jacket. She went over to the door and squeled with glee.

"Kya, Bumi, Aunt Katara. What are you guys doing here?" Lin asked as the trio enveloped her into a group hug.

"We came to see how you were doing." Katara answered as they stepped into the apartment. Kya went towards the nursery while Katara and Bumi sat down on the couch. Kya came out with Jade, who was trembling her bottom lip when she saw Kya come in and pick her up.

"Goodness she's gotton so big." Kya said as she gave Jade to Lin. Jade snuggled into her mothers chest, not wanting to look at the strangers faces that were in her home.

"She has. And she's only four months." Lin said as she sat down putting Jade in her lap.

Katara and Bumi awed the little Beifong girl, saying that she had gotton bigger and beautiful. Lin gave Jade to Katara when she streched her arms out. Katara made silly faces to the child, making her giggle. Bumi held her and looked at her with a straight face, making the baby cry.

"See, this is why Bumi will never have kids, he makes them cry." Lin teased as she was given back her child.

"So, how long are you going to be here for?" Lin asked bouncing Jade on her knee.

"Tenzin said he had news that he wanted to share with everyone, including you and your mother." Kya said, making Lin stop bouncing Jade. She stared at the baby, putting her on the ground, letting her play around on the floor.

"We know you and Tenzin haven't spoken since your break-up, but he really wants to share this with-"

"He came by a few months ago. He wanted me back." Lin said interrupting Kya. They all looked at her, eyes widened.

"Did he see the baby?" Katara asked.

"No. Jade was taking her nap when he came."

Lin picked Jade up and finished putting Jade's arm in her jacket, making the little baby pout. She put on little boots on her and went to her room to grab her jacket.

"I'm sorry, but my mother is expecting us." Lin said putting on her jacket and grabbing a blanket to wrap Jade in. Katara, Kya, and Bumi stood up, knowing that they upsetted her when they said that Tenzin had some news to tell everyone. They all left silently. Lin left and went towards her mothers, thinking about the conversation she had with the trio.

* * *

That next week, Lin had gotton Jade down for her morning nap and she had prepared herself some breakfast. She was reading the newspaper when a specific headline caught her eye. She turned to the page and read the article only to be ripping the newspaper after reading a couple sentances.

_Councilman Tenzin to be married to the lovely Pema. _

_Sources say that after ending his long term relationship with police caption Lin Beifong, the duo were spotted around town. Just this past week, he proposed to her and she gladly accepted. They will be wed in five months tops._

She was fraustrated with herself, letting Tenzin slip through her fingers.

* * *

When Jade was ten months old, she was starting to teeth, so she was cranky since her teeth were coming in. Lin had tried everything to keep the baby happy, but no matter what she did, Jade would pout then continued with her tantrum.

Since her mother had retired and Lin being promoted to chief, Lin would sometimes take Jade into the station with her. She always had an officer tell her if Tenzin was coming when she brought Jade with her.

"I really hope this is a phase. I don't know how much more I can take." She said to Jade when she finally calmed down long enough to take her afternoon nap. When she heard a knock on the door, she quickly finished putting on her uniform and opened the door, letting Toph into the house.

"Thank's mom. I should be back around six. She's starting to teeth, so she might be cranky when she wakes up." Lin said giving instructions to Toph before leaving.

"Don't worry about a thing kiddo." Toph said as she pushed Lin out of the apartment.

* * *

**_Present day_**

Lin remembered all the things that have happened since having Jade. She was thinking about them at work when Jade walked into the office since she started coming back since Saikhan was locked up.

"What were you thinking about?" Jade asked when she came into the office, a cup of coffee in one hand and a file report in the other which she gave both to Lin.

"I was just thinking about my motherhood journey before you were taken from me." Lin told her, taking a sip of coffee and began reading the file.

"Mom, can't you re-adjust this uniform to make it fit on me?" Jade asked, tightening the belt that rested on her hips. Lin nodded her head no and took another sip. She stood up and walked over to a closet in the office and took out a new metalbending uniform.

"Doesthis one work for you?" She asked handing the uniform to her. Jade nodded and ran her hand over the metal.

"You won't wear it until tomorrow." Lin said making Jade pout.

* * *

A few hours later, Lin and Jade were outside at the park. Lin was giving Jade another lesson in earthbending.

"Now, I hope you were practicing. This move, you will go into the earth, and pop out at the tree over there." Lin explained. Jade nodded and focused hard on trying to get into the earth. A few seconds later, she was underground and popped out of the ground at the tree.

Lin nodded approvingly as Jade made her way back over, breathing heavily.

"Your doing well with training, your learning everything quicker than I did." Lin said and handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks mom." Jade said and chugged the water down.

"I think you've had enough training today. Lets go home." Lin said and made her way towards the park entry. Jade grabbed her things and ran towards her.

But they didn't know that they had someone watching them, since Lin didn't feel the person approach them.

_'Shit she's an earthbender? Making her go away will be harder than I imagined.' _The person said and left the park.

* * *

**A/N: yeah i did start typing last night but couldn't finish it so i had to finish the rest on my phone this morning. Review please**

**-raindancer167**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: well i had a shitty day (excuse the language) first, i had to leave our concert before performing and i didn't go back, second my dad keeps throwing bitch fits every five minutes, and our car broke down. well i hope your guys day went better than mine. There will be feels in this chapter so all you Linzin shippers better watch out. R&R please**

* * *

Chapter 21

When Jade and Lin got home, Jade bolted towards the bathroom. She had a date with Bolin and she didn't want to go smelling like sweat and metal.

Lin plopped down on the couch and read the newspaper. She turned a page when Jade stepped out, wearing skinny jeans, a simple t-shirt, and her purple converse.

"What are reading?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her damp hair, trying to get the tangles out.

"There isn't anything intersting in here." Lin said putting the paper down and took a sip of tea that she made. Jade stood up and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, a knock was heard. Lin stood up to answer it and saw Bolin standing on the otherside of the door.

"Hello chief. Is Jade ready?" He asked just when Jade entered. She grabbed a hoodie and her purse and met up with the duo at the door.

"If your going to be out late, please let me know." Lin said and Jade nodded her head as Bolin and her left the apartment. Lin closed the door and went back to the couch.

Instead she went to her room and listened to the radio while she read a book. She was caught up in it that she didn't hear her door open and see Tenzin standing in the doorway.

"Spirits Tenzin how did you get in here?" She jumped when she finally noticed Tenzin standing there. He chuckled and went into the room, closing the door behind him.

"For awhile. I heard Jade had a date with Bolin, so I decided to come over here after work." Tenzin said as he walked iver towards her.

"What about your family?"

"They think I have a late meeting tonight."

Lin looked up at him when she realized that he was standing over her. He sat down and put an arm around her, bringing her close to him.

Tenzin placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Spirits I missed you Lin."

"You saw me a few days ago."

"Days feel like years when I'm not with you."

Lin laughed at his corniness. She put her book on her nightstand and stayed in Tenzin's grasp. She look up, his beard tickling her on her face. She tugged at him, making him laugh.

"Lets order some food." Tenzin said and Lin nodded in agreement. They left her room and went to her stash of take-out menu's, trying to decide on what to order. After agreeing on Narooks, they settled into the couch.

"Lin, I love you."

"I love you too, Airhead." Tenzin lifted Lin's chin up and lissed her deeply. They were caught up in the kiss tht they didn't hear the knock. Lin pulled away and went to go answer it. She paid the delivery man 20 yuans and closed it. She opened the bag and handed Tenzin his vegatables and noodles while she dug into her sesame chicken and noodles.

"Lin, has anyone told you that Jade looks exactly like you when we were younger?" Tenzin asked as he wiped his face with a napkin.

"Not recently. But in my opinion, she looks like you." Lin said as she drank some of her tea.

After finishing dinner, Lin threw away the take-out containers, her back towards Tenzin. He got up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lin smirked as she leaned against his body, him trailing kisses on her neck.

Lin got out of his grasp and walked back to her room with him following her. When she got to her room, she was about to close the door but Tenzin swiftly made it into the room. He closed the door and pushed her against it, kissing her hard and passionately.

* * *

Bolin had took Jade to the park, where a little picnic was set up.

"Bolin, can you please tell me where were at?" Jade asked, her eyes covered and her feet off the ground since Bolin knew Lin taught her about sesmic sense.

"Were almost there. Don't worry." He said as he kissed her cheek, which was difficult since he was carrying her bridal style.

After walking for a few more minutes, Bolin stopped and put Jade down on the ground.

"Now can I take off the blindfold?" Jade asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Now you can." Bolin said as she took it off. When she saw the picnic, she gasped. She rurned around and looked at Bolin before running towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Do you love it?" He finally asked her when they pulled away from their kiss.

"I love it. Thank you Bo." She said as she ran towards the picnic. Bolin chuckled and followed her.

They sat under the moonlight, eating pasteries, noodles, and drank tea. Then, Bolin pulled out a portable radio and turned on some music. He pulled Jade up and twirled her around.

Jade laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. She remembered she had her ipod in her pocket so she told Bolin to put her down.

"Why? I thought you were having fun?" Bolin asked slightly disappointed. After turning on her ipod and finding a song, she turned it up loud and walked back over to him.

_Yeah.._

_Young Money.._

_Nicki Minaj_

_Justin.._

_Show you off_

_Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)_

_What you got_

_A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all.._

_I need, is a Beauty and a Beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all.._

_Bout you, when the music makes you move_

_Baby do it like you do_

_Cause.._

_Body rock,_

_Girl, I can feel your body rock (aye,aye,aye)_

_Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now (aye,aye,aye)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all.._

_I need, is a Beauty and a Beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all.._

_Bout you, when the music makes you move_

_Baby do it like you do_

_Uh, Uh_

_In time, ink lines, b-bitches couldn't get on my incline_

_World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign_

_Justin.. Bieber, you know Imma hit 'em with the ether_

_Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena_

_Beauty, Beauty and the Beast_

_Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest_

_Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased_

_Every time a beauty on the beats_

_(Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock)_

_(Yeah, Yeah, yeah, Let's go, Let's go!)_

_Cause all.._

_I need, is a Beauty and a Beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all.._

_Bout you, when the music makes you move_

_Baby do it like you do_

_Cause..._

During the last part of the song, Jade lifted herself on her tippy toes and kissed Bolin passionately, making him return the kiss with full passion.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Lin and Tenzin were laying down on the couch, Tenzin on the bottom and Lin on top of him.

"Lin, do you miss us being together?" Tenzin asked as he twirled her hair around his finger.

"Tenzin, how can you say that? Your a married man, but yes. I do miss us being together."Lin said sitting up. Tenzin sat up with her and held her close. Lin tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but because of his strong arms, it was rather difficult.

"Tenzin please be honest with me. Who do you love the most, me or Pema?" Lin asked him, making him tense up.

"Well you of course. I love you so much." He said stepping forward to her. Lin felt his heartbeat and knew he wasn't lying. She let him take her in his arms and spin her around. They kissed passionately and made their way towards her room. Before getting there, her phone rang, making them both groan.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me. I'm staying over here on the island tonight." Jade's voice came over the line.

"Ok. Be safe. I'll pick you up in the morning." Lin said before hanging up and going back to her room.

* * *

On the island, Jade went in search for Korra or Asami, since they invited her to stay over. She passed a room, the voice in there made her stop.

"So, did you see her?" Pema's voice was heard from the inside of the door.

There was a moment of silence before her voice was heard.

"Well I don't care if she's an earthbender. I want you to make sure she doesn't come back here ever again." Pema said sounding irritated.

Jade gasped silently as she continued to listen.

"I'll pay you big bucks if you take her away. I want Tenzin to stay away from Lin when they find out their daughter has been taken." Pema said evilly and that made Jade run away.

_'Pema wants to get rid of me. I need to tell mom.' _Jade said to herself as she ran. She stopped running when she found Korra and Asami at the air gates.

* * *

**A/N: well since nothing happened i updated this chapter was kind of based off of Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj. I put it in the story because it made sense for me because it made a perfect song for their date. Review please**

**-raindancer167**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I did some last minute shopping and let me tell you, it sucked. Well here's your new chapter. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 22

In the morning, Tenzin woke up, unfamiliar with the view. When he came across a picture of Lin, he smiled and remembered the previous nights events. He got out of the bed and grabbed his pants and put them on. He heard clatters coming from the kitchen, so he walked towards the noise. He saw Lin at the stove, making breakfast. He quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." Lin teased as she leaned against him, her silk robe feeling cool against his bare chest. Tenzin placed gentle kisses on her neck, making her smirk. She put the eggs she was making on two plates and handed a plate to him.

"Thanks for making breakfast." Tenzin said as he sat down at the table, already eating his eggs. Lin sat in the chair next to him and shoveled forkloads of eggs in her mouth. Tenzin watched her eat while he ate his food.

"I have to say, our acts we did last night was better than before." Tenzin said slightly blushing while Lin smirked.

"Of course it was better than last time. We haven't done it in fourteen years." Lin said, standing up to place her plate in the sink. Tenzin stood up and followed her. After placing his own plate in the sink, he got Lin's hand and dragged her towards her bedroom.

"Well, why don't we do it again?"

"Let's do it." Lin shouted and closed the door behind them.

* * *

On the island, Jade hardly got any sleep since hearing Pema talk about getting rid of her. She tossed and turned all night, but she still couldn't fall asleep. When morning came, she dragged herself out of bed and went towards the dining room.

"Good morning Jade." Pema said in her sickening sweet voice. Jade looked over at her and shot dagger eyes at her, which Pema didn't notce since she was busy giving Rohan his morning meal.

"Morning." Everyone said to her as she sat down next Bolin, who kissed her cheek. She faintly responded as she picked at her food with her chopsticks.

"Are you ok?" Asami asked her, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Yeah. Just had a rough nights sleep." Jade lied as she ate her rice. Everyone shrugged it off and continued eating, all except Bolin. When she finished eating, Bolin followed her outside. Jade was standing outside, barefoot and shivering. Bolin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, keeping her warm.

"Jade, I know something is wrong with you. Please tell me." Bolin whispered into her ear.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?" Jade asked turning around in his arms.

"I promise."

"This may sound crazy, but I heard Pema talking on the phone with someone, saying to get rid of me." Jade said. Bolin looked at her for a minute and stroked her hair.

"I promise to stay with you, no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jade rose on her toes andtried to reach his lips. Bolin saw this and picked her up by her waist, and kissed her properly. When they pulled away, Bolin carried her bridal style back into the house. He carried her to her room and put her on her bed.

"You must get some rest." He said and put a stray hair behind her ear. Jade nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

"Please stay with me?" She whispered out before falling asleep.

"I will." He said and sat down on the corner of the bed, watching her fall asleep. She lightly snored, but in Bolin's eyes, she was beautiful.

* * *

"Tenzin, I need to go get Jade from the island." Lin lightly scolded him. Since their actions that morning, Tenzin refused to let her out of his arms. Lin at first, thought it was cute, but now, she was getting slightly angery.

"Please Lin. For dive more minutes?" He asked her when she finally got free of his grasp and headed towards the bathroom.

"No. I need to shower and pick up our daughter. And you should be getting home. Your family is probably worried about you." She yelled down the hall, the sound of water coming through the house.

Tenzin groan and kicked the covers off. He went in search of his clothing when he found another picture. This picture was of Lin and Jade. They had smiles on their faces. He smiled and quickly atuffed the picture into his pocket and finished dressing.

When Lin came back into the room, she put on her uniform and brushed her hair. She grabbed her clips and placed them in her hair. When she went into the living room, she saw Tenzin waiting for her at the front door.

"I thought you already left?" She asked surprised. Tenzin chuckled lightly and opened the door for her.

"Well, I've decided to give you a ride over."

"Ok, let me go grab her a bag of clothes." Lin said and walked towards Jade's room. The walls were painted purple with black stars. The room was arranged the same way it was before they left. Lin grabbed her a t-shirt and jeans and some underwear and stuffed it into a bag she found in the closet.

She walked out and closed the door behind her. She went to the living room and saw Tenzin leaning against the doorway.

They went to the rooftop where he called Oogi. He helped her up onto his saddle and airbent himself on his head and took the reins.

"Oogi, yip yip." Tenzin commanded and shook the reins. Oogi took to the sky and flew towards the temple.

Lin made her way towards Oogi's head and sat next to Tenzin. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand as the wind blew past them.

* * *

Pema saw Oogi fly towards the city like he was called or being commanded. She shrugged it off and went to her office. She took a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

She finished it and sent it when Tenzin came. She bursted out of the room and ran towards him. She was about to jump at him when she stopped in her tracks. She saw Lin get off of Oogi and went towards the teenagers.

"Honey, you didn't come home last night. How come?" She asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them. Tenzin moved her hands and put them on her sides.

"I had a late council meeting that didn't end until this morning." Tenzin told her and walked away, leaving a stunned Pema behind.

Tenzin walked where Lin walked. He saw Jade take the bag after hugging Lin. He smiled at the sight of his lover and daughter hug. He left them alone and went to go shower himself.

When he walked into his bedroom, he went to the bathroom and started the water. He thought he heard a noise but he sjrughed it off and stepped into the shower. After he finished, he put on his casual robes and went outside and found Lin and Jade in conversation.

"Mom, I think Pema wants to get rid of me." He heard Jade say, so he decided to step into the conversation.

"Excuse me." He said, making Lin and Jade turn their heads around.

"Hi dad. I know you'll think I'm lying but I think your wife wants me gone." Jade said, tugging at her braid, her back turned against him.

Tenzin looked at her with disbelief. But, he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Jade, I know you think that, but trust me. She won't do that." He said and squeezed her. Jade looked at him, her eyes with tears about to flow over. Tenzin let her go and she ran away. Lin stood up and ran after her.

* * *

Lin found Jade sitting on the docks. She sat down and held her close. Jade turned towards her and cried.

"I believe you honey. But, we should train you more that way if this does happen, you'll be ready for any attack. Since your accelerating quickly with the basics, you might even get to start your metalbending training when you turn fifteen." Lin told her. Jade nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Can we go train?" She asked as she got into a horse stance. Lin smirked and chucked a big rock at her.

"It's on." Lin said. Jade smirked and sent boulders at her and made a rock shelter. Lin broke them with her fists and defeated the rock shelter. Jade was nowhere to be found, but Lin felt her moving around underground. Jade popped up and sent another boulder towards her. Lin turned around and broke the boulder. Jade stomped on the ground an made a pillar rise underneath Lin, sending her into the air. Lin broke her fall with earthbending and sent a wave of earth at her, making Jade make a pillar and rise up herself. Lin broke the pillar with a kick but Jade jumped off and went underground. Lin was about to go under herself when Jade came up and sent an earth wave herself, knocking Lin off her feet.

"Ok, I believe we've had enough training." Lin said after getting up from being knocked over with Jade's earth wave. Jade nodded and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Shall we go home?" Lin asked her.

"Yes we shall." Jade said and ran towards the docks, making Lin run after her.

* * *

Pema watched the two spar fron the cliffside and was shock on how much Jade had improved on her earthbending. She now knew why the person she hired was uncertain they could take her away.

_'Well, well. It seems our little earthbender has improved. I'll make sure she's gone and out of Tenzin's life forever.' _She thought to herself as she walked away with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: well here is the new chapter. Might not update until after christmas. Have alot of holiday plans and I can't get out of them. Review please.**

**-raindancer167**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok a thousand apologizes. When my break started, i got in trouble and got grounded. I just barely got my phone back so again I apologize. Please R&R thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Jade sat in her room, strumming her guitar and sang some lyrics. She stopped and cleared her voice. She began singing again and sang more lyrics. She felt her mother coming and stopped just when Lin opened the door.

"Hi mom. Your back early from work." Jade said putting away her guitar and placing it against the wall by her closet.

"It's my lunch break. There's food on the counter." Lin said moving out of the way when Jade ran from her room towards the kitchen. She walked over and saw her eating noodles from the container.

"Please use a plate and save some for me." She scolded her as she went to the cupboard and got some plates down.

"Are you ok mom? You seem more moody lately." Jade asked taking the plate and getting an eggroll.

"I'm just having a shitty day today." Lin answered serving herself a big scoop of meat and noodles. She walked over to the table and sat down with a cup of tea. Jade shrugged it off and gave herself another scoop of noodles. She sat down with her mother and ate her food, watching Lin devour the food that was on her plate.

"Damn mom. Are you that hungry?" Jade asked, amazed that Lin finished her food in ten minutes.

"I guess so. I have to get back to work now. See you tonight." Lin said quickly, putting on her coat and gave Jade a quick kiss on her head.

"Bye mom."

_'Well that was weird.' _Jade thought to herself as she continued eating.

* * *

Down at the police headquarters, Lin sat in her office trying to focus on the paperwork, but she kept dozing off.

_'Damn, I'm so fucking tired. Maybe I should take the rest of the day off.' _Lin thought to herself, rubbing her head.

Dina bursted through the door with more paperwork. Lin groaned and threw her pen down on her desk.

"I'm sorry chief. But the council wants these read and signed by tomorrow afternoon." Dina said placing the stack of papers on the desk.

Lin moaned and picked her pen back up. She started reading the first file and slmost fell asleep when an officer came through the door.

"Chief, there's a triad raid going on downtown." The officer said. Lin stood up and ordered him to gather officers.

_'Finally some action is happening.'_

She ran towards one of the police cars and got into the drivers seat. They arrived when a firebender started a fire on a shop. Lin and her officers scrambled out of the car and fought. Lin caught the last triad member and went back to headquarters.

When she got to her office, she was greeted by more paperwork on her desk and another headache.

_'Great. More paperwork and another headache.'_ Lin thought sarcastically to herself. She went down to the breakroom and grabbed a cup of coffee before returning to the paperwork.

* * *

At the council building, Tenzin was in the same stage as Lin. He was tired lately since he was kept up at night with Rohan's midnight feedings and changes.

"Councilman, there is an emergancy meeting happening in thirty minutes." His assistent came in and told him.

"Very well. May I ask who is attending?" He asked, hathering his papers.

"All the councilmen and supposedly Chief Beifong." When Tenzin heard the names, he froze for a minute.

"Very well. I'll be there soon." He said. His assistent left and Tenzin straightened his robes. He checked himself in a mirror and left his office.

When he approached the meeting room, he was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Geez airhead. Calm yourself down. I can feel your heartbeat from down the hall." A voice said teasingly. He turned around and saw Lin approach him. He stood up tall and cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon chief. How are you on this pleasent afternoon?"

"Cut the crap Tenzin. Everyone's inside. Now kiss me before I change my mind." Lin commanded and Tenzin put his lips on hers. They kissed for a few minutes until they both needed air and pulled away.

"We better go in." Lin said and went in. Tenzin followed a few minutes after.

He took his spot and noticed that Lin was sitting next to the fire nation councilwoman and was slightly disappointed. He sat down and sat through the entire meeting, looking over at Lin and catching glances from her.

"This meeting has been accounted for. Thank you for attending this meeting on short notice. Enjoy your afternoon." The southern watertribe councilman declared as he stood and pounded the gavel.

"Lin may I have a word woth you?" Tenzin asked when they left the meeting room. Lin nodded her head and followed him to his office.

"What do you need to talk abo-" Lin asked but didn't get to finish her sentace when Tenzin sealed her lips with his. They deepened their kiss and fought for dominice in each others mouths. Lin won and she pulled away, making Tenzin pout.

"As much as I want to do this, I need to get home and bring dinner for Jade." She said slightly pulling on his beard. She left his office and he watched her move her hips. Before she turned, she looked at him and winked.

_'Oh spirits. Why did we ever break up?' _He asked himself as he prepared to leave. He gathered his papers and left, walking down the pier with thoughts of Lin swarming his mind.

* * *

When Lin entered the apartment, she smelled food being cooked and walked over to the kitchen, where Jade was adding some spice into a pot.

"Good evening mom. How was work today?" She asked as she stirred the soup she was making. Lin kicked her boots off and sat down.

"Crappy. Plus I had to go to this last minute meeting today." She mumbled as she scratched the table. She stopped when a bowl of soup was placed in front of her. Jade sat down and began eating her soup. Lin got a spoonful of soup and ate it, savoring the flavor.

"Wow, this is good soup. Who taught you how to cook?" Lin asked as she ate more soup.

"Sara taught me how to cook. It came in hand when they left on buisness trips and I was tired of ordering take out." She said as she sunked some bread into her soup. Lin got up and served herself more soup.

"Can you at least save some for me? I need to eat too." Jade asked after Lin served herself her third bowl.

"Don't worry. I'll be done after this bowl." Lin said and ate her soup. Jade got up and served herself another bowl. Lin stood up and put her bowl in the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower." Lin said and left the dining room. She started the shower and took a good thirty minute shower. When she finished, she went to her room and put on her pajamas. She brushed out her hair and prepared for bed.

She heard Jade singing and listened through the wall.

"So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond"

Lin listened to her and thought about her past relationship with Tenzin. She sighed deeply and fell back on her bed. She fell asleep with plenty of thoughts of her and Tenzin.

* * *

On Air Temple Island, Pema noticed Tenzin staring ofd into the distance. She tried seducing him, but he faintly responded.

"Dear, are you ok?" She finally asked him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry dear. I've been tired since Rohan has to have his midnight feedings and changes." He said teying to hold back a yawn.

"Well, the kids are asleep. Why don't we have some, adult time?" She asking with lust in her voice. Tenzin shook his head no.

"I'm sorry dear. I don't feel like doing anything tonight. I'm going to sleep now." He said removing her hand from his shoulder. Pema looked at him with a shocked look and pouted.

_'Why has he been acting this way? I hope he hasn't been seeing Lin behind my back.' _Pema thought to herself as she went outside. She let the ocean air run down her spine as she went to a secluded part of the island.

"Why did you request this meeting?" A male voice asked her when she approached him.

"I saw the target spar with ger mother. She has gotton better. If you knock her out, it'll be easier for you to take her." Pema said, a hint of evil hidden in her voice.

"It'll be a pleasure. It'll take some time, but I garintee it that she'll be gone forever." The voice said.

Pema smirked evilly and handed him a wad of yuans into his hand saying, "Good, take all the time you need."

* * *

**A/N: Heres your new chapter. Review please**

**-raindancer167**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well my moms using the laptop trying to transfer my music from my ipod to my phone. Blaah well i have nothing else to say except R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Lin woke up feeling dizzy. She thought she was dehydrated and went to the kitchen and drank four cups of water. Since it was her day off, she went back to her room and tried to fall asleep. In the next hour, she woke up feeling the same. She went to the kitchen and drank more water.

_'Damn, something's wrong with me. Probably just a phase. It'll go away.' _She thought to herself and went back to sleep.

Jade woke up twice. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. She saw her mother standing at the sink, a glass of water in her hand. She quietly tiptoed back to her room and closed the door. She took out a notebook and wrote something down in it.

She closed it quickly when she heard the doorknob open and pretended to be asleep. When the door closed she let the breath she was holding in out.

_'Something's wrong with mom. Whatever it is, I hope she doesn't do something crazy.'_

* * *

Lin awoke with a smell going through the apartment. She got up and tied a robe around her and went to the source of the smell, coming from the kitchen. She saw Jade standing at the stove, mixing food. _  
_

"Good morning. Since you don't have to work, i've decided to make you breakfast." Jade said turning her attension back to the stove.

"Thanks. Listen, were going to train all day. After breakfast, I want you to shower and put on some exercise clothes. We'll be training in the park." Lin tild her and Jade nodded as she turned the stove off. She got a scoopfull of eggs and put them on one plate and put the rest on another plate. She carried them to the table and gave one to Lin. They ate their breakfast in silence. Jade finished and stood up to go take a shower.

_'Hmm, I never felt this dizzy since I was pregnant with Ja- wait a minute. I better not be pregnant again. It can't be possible. It's been fourteen years.' _Lin was brought out of her thoughts when Jade came out wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"I'm almost ready." Jade said and took the towel off her head.

"Very well. When I'm done with my shower, we'll be ready to go." Lin said standing up and going towards the bathroom.

* * *

A few hours later, Lin and Jade were standing in the shade, resting and drinking water. Lin and Jade had finished a little sparring and were about to start more training.

"Very good. Your really improving on your earthbending." Lin said wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Thanks. I have a really good teacher." Jade said leaning against a tree. Lin sent a shock wave over to her, making Jade stand up straight.

"Don't rest just yet. We still have more training to do." Lin scolded her.

"Ok fine." Jade said throwing her water bottle down and getting into a horse stance. Lin stomped her foot and two earth pillars rose under Jade's feet, sending her into the air.

Jade kept her stance and focused on the earth. When she opened her eyes, she breathed in and out slowly. Lin rose up on her own pillar. She sent a small rock to her and Jade responded by taking a piece of her pillar and sent it to Lin.

Lin made thier pillars disappear back into the ground. Lin put a hand on Jade's shoulder and nodded her approval.

"Very good. Now, why don't we get some lunch?" Lin asked and Jade nodded. They left the park after fixing the ground.

* * *

Tenzin was just leaving the council building when he saw Lin and Jade sitting in a cafe. He walked inside the restruant and went towards their table.

"Good afternoon Lin and Jade. May I dine with you?" He asked when he approached the table. Lin scooted over and made room for him. Jade pretended to be interested in the surroundings, trying to ignore her parents looks lovey dovey looks.

"Jade, how has your earthbending training going?" Tenzin asked making Jade look over at him.

"It's going well. I might be able to start my metalbending training soon. We were just talking about it when you came over." Jade said taking a sip of her tea.

Lin nodded and jumped into the conversation saying, "It's true. She might be able to start next month or when she turns fifteen."

"Well, that's exciting. Now may I ask, are you going to 'The Beifong Metalbending Academy' to learn?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course she isn't. I'm going to personally train her in the art my mother invented." She scoffed and took a drink of her tea. Tenzin shook his head as the waiter came up to the table.

"Ah councilman Tenzin. I didn't know you would be dining with the Beifong's this afternoon. May I get you something to drink?" He asked as he handed him a menu.

"Jasmine tea will be fine." Tenzin said and opened his menu. The waiter took his drink order down and left.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom. I'll be back soon." Jade said and left the table.

"Tenzin I need to talk to you about something important." Lin said just when their waiter returned.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?"

"Yes I would like a bowl of rice and tofu." Tenzin said handing him his menu. The waiter left and Tenzin turned his attension back to Lin.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Do you remember that night we spent together when Jade was gone for the evening?" Lin asked not looking at him.

"Yes I remember that. What does it have to do with this topic?"

"Well, this morning I woke up feeling dizzy. I'm thinking I might be pregnant. You probably don't believe me." Lin said staring out the window.

"Lin if this is true, I will help out in anyway possible." Tenzin said taking her hands in his. Jade approached the table then, making Tenzin drop her hands.

"Dad, aren't you married? Why are you holding mom's hand?" Jade asked taking her seat across from them. Tenzin turned a shade of pink and sank lower in his seat.

Lin shot Jade a dirty look, making Jade shrink down in her seat. Tenzin saw this and chuckled slightly. Jade heard him and kicked his shin, making him yelp.

"Jade Beifong! Why did you kick your father?" Lin asked slamming her palms down and standing up in her seat.

"He deserved it." Jade mumbled out. Lin sat back down and took some deep breaths. The waiter came and placed down their food and left.

* * *

After eating their meals, Jade went ahead since she saw Bolin down the street. She called out his name and he turned his head seeing her.

"Lin, please make an appointment. If your really pregnant, we need to make sure brcause you might either be sick or pregnant." Tenzin said placing his hands on her shoulders. Lin shrugged her shoulders, making his hands fall off.

"I already have an appointment. Since Jade is going with Bolin, I don't need to tell her why." Lin said and Tenzin nodded. He looked around and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and left.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I kind of had this planned out already. So please let me know how it turned out. Since its 12/31 or whatever date it is, I plan on typing out a chapter and publish it sometime later today. Review please**

**-raindancer167**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well told ya i was gonna post on 1/1/13. Ok so I plan to finish this either in January or Febuary if my classes don't keep me busy since I have science next semester. (Boo i hate science.) Well R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Tenzin walked down the street, a big smile on his face, knowing Lin is either or isn't pregnant. He was deep in his thoughts that when he saw a familiar face looking at him with a frown on her face.

"Pema? What are you doing here?" He stanmered when she stepped closer to him.

"I was coming over to your office. Your receptionist said you left. I saw you in the street, talking to Lin. I decide to walk over, and what happens? I saw you kiss her on the cheek." She yelled out at him, pointing an accousing finger at her.

"What? I didn't see you on the streets." He said trying to find the right words to tell her.

"Tenzin dear. Please be honest with me. Do you still love her? After all these years, do you still have feelings for her?" Pema asked trying to make herself cry.

_'I'm so sorry Lin.' _"No. I don't have feelings for her anymore."

* * *

Lin followed Tenzin since the hospital was in the same direction he was going. She was hoping she was pregnant again. If she was, the baby would bring her, Jade, and Tenzin closer together as a small family.

"Pema? What are you doing here?" She heard him ask someone. She stopped and hid behind a tree, peeking over at Tenzin, who was being confronted by Pema.

She listened to their entire conversation until she ran off, small tears forming in her eyes.

_**"No, I don't have feelings for her anymore."** _Those words hurt her and they kept replaying in her mind as she walked faster towards the hospital. She ran all the way to the hospital and sat in the waiting room, trying to not cry and tried to calm herself down.

* * *

"Bolin, please get it for me?" Jade was begging him. They were standing at a street vendors booth that was selling jewelary.

"Jade, i'll get it for you. I promise but not right now." Bolin said hesistantly. Jade turned away and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Please Bolin." She asked again turning around with her puppy dog eyes on. She knew Bolin couldn't resist them and she was hoping he'll give in.

"Fine. How much for that necklace?" He finally asked the vendor. Jade smirked at her winnings. She knew he couldn't resist.

After paying for the necklace, Jade turned around lifting her hair up. Bolin unclasped the chain and brought it around her neck and clasped it together. The necklace pendant was the earth kingdom symbol with a badgermole on it.

"Aw that's so sweet of you Bo! I love it." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Look! There's the chief's daughter! Does the chief know she has a boyfriend?"

"Is that Bolin from The Fire Ferrets? He sure is lucky, the chiefs daughter is a beauty."

"I wonder who her father is?"

Jade heard everyone whisper as they passed them. Both her and Bolin smiled and chuckled slightly as they pulled away.

"Hey, you better treat this one right. She's a keeper." The vendor said a warm smile coming on her face.

"I will." Bolin promised and took Jade's hand in his and led her to the park.

"Do you want to go on a carriage ride?" Bolin asked her shyly. Jade giggled at his shyness and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the carriages.

"Yes. I've been hoping you'll ask me. Asami told me she went on one with General Iroh and she said she had a wonderful time." She said as they approached the carriage.

"One ride around Republic Park please." Bolin asked the coach handler.

"Sure thing buddy. Anything for the chief's daughter and her boyfriend." The handler said. Bolin started digging in his pockets for yuans but the handler chuckled and said, "Hold on buddy. This one's on the house." He said.

"Really? Thank you!" Jade thanked him and got into the carriage. Bolin laughed and got in after her. The handler got on his spot and started the ostrich-horse.

"This is really the best day ever." Jade said snuggling closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Indeed it is." He agree and tilted her chin up and kissed her.

* * *

"Lin Beifong. The doctor will see you now." The receptionst annouced. Lin stood up and thanked her and made her way towards the office. She felt uneasy since the last time she was here, which was over ten years ago.

"Lin! I never expected to see you here again! How have you been?" Her doctor, Sala said as she entered the room.

"Well, lately i've been feeling dizzy. Also, my daughter said I eat constintly and have mood swings. I want to know if I'm pregnant." Lin said.

"Ok, can you please lay down and lift your shirt up? I'm going to use some waterbending to see if you are." Sala said as Lin did what she was told. Old memories came folding into her mind when she was pregnant with Jade.

Sala bent some water out of a nearby bucket and it started glowing. She put her hands on Lin's stomach and began waving her hands around, concentrating on her work.

Lin layed still, feeling the warm water be moved around and trying to focus on what would soon be her faith.

"Well, I looked and checked. But, we'll need to draw some blood to make sure the resualts are the same." Sala said dropping the water into the bucket and pouring it outside the window.

"Alright." Lin said sitting up. Sala got a needle ready and made Lin's arm numb. She stuck the needle into her arm making blood appear in the vile.

"Alright. It'll take a few minutes but we'll be back soon with the resualts. Why don't you have a seat in the waiting room and we'll call you back in when we get the resualts." Sala said as Lin stood up.

"Very well." Was all she said as she made her way to the waiting room.

* * *

"I have to admit, you had me scared there for a minute dear. I thought you were going to say that you still loved her. But, I guess I was wrong." Pema said over a late lunch after confronting Tenzin.

"Well, of course. I am married to you." Tenzin said half heartidly. He didn't order anything since he had lunch with Lin and Jade.

_'I really hated to do that. It'll break Pema's heart if I did tell her about my feelings for Lin. Oh dear spirits, Lin must've been there since the hospital was the same way I went. Oh spirits, what if she overheard our conversation and she is pregnant. She probably keep me away from my child again if it is possible.'_

__"Hello. Dear I've been trying to get your attension." Pema yelled bringing Tenzin out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I said that we should go home." Pema said, tilting her head towards the waiter, who was waiting for him to pay the bill.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He apologized as he handed him some yuans. The waiter left and Pema and Tenzin stood up.

"Why don't we take a walk through the park? It's a lovely afternoon." Pema suggested trying to guide him towards the park.

"Pema, we should get home. I'm sure the kids are looking for us." Tenzin said bringing her towards the pier.

She pouted but finally agreed to go home.

_'Well maybe I should cancel the plan. Since he doesn't have feelings for Lin, he'll probably stay away from them.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well happy new year. I typed this during family activities. Yeah disrespectful but hey at least I was able to do this. I want your opinion, should I make Lin pregnant or not? Please review or PM me what you think. I know I left a little cliffhanger there on the doctors visit but I want your opinion. The news will be annouced next chapter. Expect ot to come out in a few days.**

**-raindancer167**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: here's an update. I decided to postpone the news til next chaptet so i can hear your opinions. Well, this is the last week of winter break for me since I go back on thursday. Please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Lin sat in the living room, feeling shaken up about the news she was told. She sighed and got up to make herself some tea.

'I need to tell him. But he said he didn't have feelings for me. I can't believe I was stupid for even having an affair with him.' She was thought to herself as she waited for her tea to brew.

"Mom? Are you home?" Lin heard Jade's voice come through the door.

"In the kitchen." Lin yelled back. She heard Jade's footsteps get louder as she approached the kitchen.

"Hi mom. What are you making?" Jade asked as she came in.

"Making some tea. Would you like some?"

"No thanks. Bolin took me to a cafe after our adventure an they served the best coffee." Jade said, thinking about her date with Bolin.

"That's nice honey." Lin said as she took the kettle off the stove when it started screaming. She got a cup down and poured herself some tea.

"Well, I'm going to be in my room if you need me." Jade said, skipping down the hall.

Lin heard her bedroom door slam shut and walked over to the couch. She got the newspaper and opened it to read.

'Who needs him? I already have something he gave me, our daughter.'

* * *

Tenzin sat in his office on the island, trying to focus on his work, but thoughts of Lin being possibly pregnant kept flooding his mind.

"Dear? May I come in?" He heard Lena's voice cone through the door. He sighed and said, "Yes you may."

Pema came in and locked the door behind her. Tenzin quickly looked up but glanced back down at the paper he was currently reading.

"I got the kids to bed. Why don't we have some alone time?" Pema asked him seducively. Tenzin finally looked up to get a good look at Pema. She had on a thin silk robe and her brown hair was out of it's usual bun and was flowing down her shoulders in gentle curls.

"Not tonight. I need to finish this propsosal for the city." He said and looked back down at the paper.

He heard Pema come over and pushed the papers aside and sat down on his desk. She was teasing him with the ends of her robe and looked over at him, her eyes covered in lust.

"Please honey? We haven't down this since I got pregnant with Rohan. Can we please do this?" Pema whined, now pushing the robe over her bust.

"Pema, no. I need to finish this." He silently yelled at her sternly. He slightly pushed her off his desk and got the papers from the floor when she moved them.

Pema looked shocked and hurt when Tenzin got mad at her. She felt foolish and began crying softly.

Tenzin noticed at stood up, walking over towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"I'm sorry dear. I just have alot on my mind is all. If you want to, I guess I can take a break." He said. Pema looked at him and wiped away her tears. He bent down and kissed her. She responded by kissing him back. They shared a night of passion in his office, but neither of them cared.

* * *

Jade sat in her room, her guitar on her lap. She strummed a melody and tuned her guitar. She finished and began strumming a song she learned a few years back. She hummed the song as she began singing.

"I was doing just fine, till you messed with my mind  
Why'd you have to be so perfect?  
Now you're stuck in my head, I'm losing sleep over it  
I don't know what I'm be objected  
Having trouble staying focused  
Can't pretend that I don't notice  
How you make me feel inside  
I get so distracted  
When you come around  
My head hits the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
Don't you know that  
I get so distracted  
When I see your face  
I get caught in a daze  
Sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted  
Distracted, distracted by you  
By you, that's right  
I wonder if you're aware  
I really don't mean to stare  
But you know I just can't help it  
I try to stay in control  
Yes I do but I don't  
Well I guess I must be losin' it  
Having trouble staying focused  
Can't pretend that I don't notice  
How you brought me out of my mind  
I get so distracted  
When you come around  
My head's in the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
Don't you know that  
I get so distracted  
When I see your face  
I get caught in a daze  
Sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted  
Distracted, distracted by you  
What have you done to me  
I'm not the one I used to be  
You got me all confused  
But maybe that's just what you meant to do  
Having trouble staying focused  
Caught up in the action  
So I'm thinking about you all of the time  
I get so distracted  
When you come around  
My head's in the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
Don't you know that  
I get so distracted  
When I see your face  
I get caught in a daze  
Sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted."

She finished the song and sighed. She was proud of herself for remembering how to play the song again. She put the guitar away when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said as she placed the guitar in it's case. Lin walked in and sat down next to her.

"I heard you singing. You have a wonderful voice." Lin said as Jade looked away sheepishly.

"Really? I mean, I have a good voice and I won the talent show in seventh grade, but I never consider myself as wonderful." Jade said making Lin smile.

"You really do have a wonderful voice sweetie. I'm going to sleep now. Will you be going in with me tomorrow morning?" Lin asked as she stood up.

"Yeah." Jade said as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"Well, you better get to bed too." Lin said teasing as she closed the door when she left. Jade fell asleep a few minutes later, dreaming about unicorns and rainbows.

* * *

In the morning, Tenzin awoke and saw his wife sleeping nude next to him. He groaned, knowing he shouldn't have, but he did apologize and let her gave what she wanted.

He looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed. He was late for work and there was a council meeting he had to prepare for.

_'Oh spirits. I'm late. I wanted to talk to Lin.' _He thought to himself as he quickly jumped in the shower. He quickly dressed and skipped breakfast as he grabbed his glider and flew towards the city.

* * *

At the police station, Jade sat down in her new uniform as she watched Lin do some paperwork. Jade got tired of watching, so she pulled out a book and began reading.

"Chief, councilman Tenzin is here and is requesting to see you." Deena said, slightly opening the door.

"I'm too busy. Tell him to come some other time." Lin said not looking up from the report she was reading.

Deena left the office and went to the front desk.

"I'm sorry, but sh said to come some other day." Deena told a red faced Tenzin, who was catching his breath from his rushing around.

"Deena please let me see her." He said.

"Councilman, she said that if you came, you would have to deal with me. I'm sorry but she said no." Deena said shooing him off.

_'Did she really hear mine and Pema's conversation? I hope she didn't.' _Tenzin thought worryingly to hinself as he walked away from the police station and headed towards work.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry if it don't make sense. The song is called "Distracted" by KSM. I've been listening to their music for awhile now and I have to say, they are really good. I forgot to put disclaimer on, so I don't own LOK. Well please leave a review.**

**-raindance167**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Well, another update for the week. I'm postponing the news... again. Well, my schedule for updating stories will be willy nilly. First off, my mom and I started going back to Zumba. Second, I have no idea how my school schedule will be so I won't be certain when I'll update. Lastly, we'll be starting fundraiders for my DC trip and those will take up alot of time. So yeah, I'm not going to be updating regularly so be on the lookout for updates. Enough rambling from me and on with the story. And this is inspired by Taio Cruz, "Break Your Heart."**

* * *

Chapter 27

Lin was about to leave her apartment for work when she heard a knock. She groaned as she nade her way to the door. She looked out the peephole and groaned again.

"Lin? Is that you?" His voice came threw the door. She was deciding whether or not if she should let him in. He knocked once again, making her turn around and open the door hard.

"What do you want Airhead? I'm late for work, so this better be important." She snapped harshly at him, making him jump and take a few steps back.

"Lin! Your looking lovely as usual." He complimented her.

"Cut the shit Tenzin. Just say what you need to say before I lose patience." Lin grumbled back. He looked at her, surprised that she said that.

"Lin, can we please discuss this inside?"

"No, Jade's asleep in there and my yelling might wake her."

Tenzin scowled at her for a moment. He gained his composure and looked at her again. Without having her think for a minute, he snaked his arm around around her waist and kissed her, hard but full of passion.

Lin was taken aback for a moment before pushing him away from her. Tenzin looked at her with hurt.

"How can you even do that? Especially since your married to dear, sweet Pema." Lin yelled at him.

"I thought this was what you wanted? After we made that promise to each other a few months ago." He asked her, slightly confused and hurt on the situation.

"Don't play dumb with me. On my way to my appointment, I heard you tell Pema you didn't have feelings for me." Lin finally said, letting all her anger out in that one sentance.

Tenzin's worst fear came true. Lin did hear him say that to Pema, and he was bow ashamed of himself for saying that.

"Lin, please listen-"

"No. I don't want to hear anymore if your lies. Your a lying bastard." Lin said backing away from him. She now stood in her doorway, arms crossed over her chest abd scowling at him.

"Lin, I do love you. I had to say that so she won't get hurt or suspect something between us." Tenzin said holding her arms in a tight grasp so she wouldn't get away.

"Get your hands off me." She snarled at him, trying to scare him.

He didn't flinch, nor did he let go of her but made his grip tighter on her.

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Why should I believe you, you bastard. You don't know how much it hurts the second time. You didn't break my heart once, but twice." Lin growled at him, snarling her teeth at him.

Then, Lin and Tenzin started staring at each other until Tenzin lossened his grip. When Lin raised a hand, he swiftly caught it before she could slap him.

"Lin can we please talk about this?"

"No, I don't want to talk about this. Especially since all you ever do is lie. I wonder if you ever lied to Pema?" Lin said, finally managing to push his buttons.

"Don't you ever speak about my wife like that." He growled out at her. She was surprised by his actions, he never growled at her like that, not even when they were still together.

"Let me go. I need to go to work." Lin finally said after his outburst.

Tenzin loosened his grip on her arms and lets her go. Lin slammed the door to her apartment and leaned against the door, softly crying her eyes out.

* * *

Tenzin watched her slam the door when she went in her apartment. He was shocked and ashamed of himself for snapping at her like that. He leaned against the door and slid down the door.

_'Why did I say that to her? I'm so confused. Do I love Lin or Pema?' _ He thought to himself as he cried. He felt the doorknob turn, so he quickly sprang up from where he was sitting and went to the roof, where Oogi was waiting for him.

"Oogi. Yip yip." He commanded as Oogi took off into the sky. From up in the sky, he could see Lin's body walking toward the station.

Being up in the air, he was remincing on a memory of his and Lin's relationship. They took off in the sky on a date for a pinic in the clouds.

* * *

_20 years ago_

_Lin was following him through the halls of the temple. Her and Tenzin have been dating for ten years, and it was their anniversary._

_"Tenzin, where are we going on our date? I was able to pull strings with my mother to give me the day off, so this better be important." Lin said trying to keep up with him._

_"Parience Lin. We'll head out after I get a few things." He said looking at her. She had a little pout in her face, making him chuckle as he kissed her forehead. Lin smiled and put her hand around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him properly on the lips._

_"Oh. Ew gross. Can't you guys just get a room already?" A loud voice boomed, making the two seperate as Bumi came up to them._

_"Well I should be saying the same thing for you and Ursa." Lin remarked back, making Bumi freeze for a minute. He quickly walked away from them before Lin could say another word._

_"Did you really have to say that to him?" Tenzin asked Lin._

_She rolled her eyes at her her boyfriends clueless self, " Of course I had to." She said._

_"And that's why I love you." He told her, wrapping his arms around her. She giggled as they kissed. Just when they were about to deepen their kiss, something bumped into them, making them pull away._

_Tenzin looked down and reconized the little acolyte girl as Pema._

_"Pema? What are doing here? You should be with your mother." He said bending down. Pema looked at him with wide eyes. Lin felt her heartbeat go over the roof when Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder._

_Tenzin then took her hand as they went to search for her mother. Lin followed them as Tenzin handed the little girl over to her mother._

_"Now, shall we go on our date?" He asked, holding out his arm for her to take. She took it as they went to the stables, where Oogi was saddled up and waiting patiently. Lin looked in the saddle and saw a picnic basket and a blanket._

_"Where are we going?" She asked him._

_"We are going on a date. I'm taking you to the skies and have a picnic at sunset." Tenzin said excidedly, wrapping his arm around her waist and airbent them on Oogi's head._

_They took to the skies, Lin holding onto him tightly. He laughed as he held her hand and kissed her temple._

_"Don't worry babe. I'm right here." He said softly to her. When they were high in the sky, Oogi slowed his pace for Tenzin and Lin to scoot over to the saddle._

_They sat as Tenzin passed around their food. They talked and laughed just when the sunset. Lin watched the sun as it went behind the mountains. Tenzin wrapped his arm around her and kissed her slowly. Soon, they then started getting frisky and made love in the sky._

* * *

_Present_

Tenzin remembered that date and let tears roll down his cheeks. He noticed that Oogi was flying around in circles, do he took the reins and sent Oogi towards city hall. He got off and went to his office, where he locked himself in his office and cried.

A knock came from the otherside of the door. He then heard the lock turn, and the person came into the room, locking the door behind them.

"Hello Tenzin." The voice said. He looked up and almost bolted out of his seat. He quickly wiped the tears away and looked at the person.

"Lin? What are you doing here?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Update! :D (says in a singsong voice) yeah im kind of being a retard tonight. Well, some of you have been nagging me about spell check so im sorry because i've been updating on my phone so for now, I'll check my spelling before posting a new chapter. R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Tenzin looked at her, waiting for her to approach his desk. Lin walked over, her head down, refusing to look him straight in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her again, wiping away stray tears. Lin finally looked at him as he saw her eyes. They were red and puffy, he knew that she had been crying too.

"What, your not going to snap at me like you did earlier?" She asked with roughness in her voice. She turned her back away from him. Tenzin stood up and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her stiffen.

"No. I'm not. I'm sorry Lin I shouldn't have said that to her. You are the one I've always wanted to be with, even after we broke up." He told her as he held her tightly.

Lin scoffed and wiggled her way out of his hug. She stuck a hip out and crossed her arms, looking at him, trying to notice a change in his heartbeat. When she didn't detect it, she finally loosened her body and dropped her arms by her side.

"Well, um *ahem* well I guess I owe you an apology as well. So, I'm sorry for saying that about Pema." Lin said before having the air taken out of her. She saw orange and yellow robes around her, holding her tightly.

"Thank you Lin." He said as he bent her chin up. He was about to press their lips together when she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Tenzin no. This is still wrong. I'm not going to continue this affair. It isn't right, especially since your happily married." She told him, stepping out of his hold.

"But-"

"No buts Tenzin. I'm serious, I don't want to continue this. It isn't fair. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to work." Lin said walking towards the door. Tenzin was quicker than her and blocked the exit.

"What?"

* * *

Jade was trying to rush. Korra called her, telling her to come visit the island and she agreed. After recieving the call, she made herself a quick breakfast and took a quick shower.

"Damn, why can't they have cell phone service here?" She grumbled to herself as she looked at her HTC Windows Phone, not getting a signal. She sighed and stuffed her phone in her back pocket and finished getting ready.

She power walked to the pier and got on the boat, saying hello to some acolytes. She went to the far end of the boat and plugged her beats into her phone and put them on. Fifteen minutes later, they approached the island and she got off, feeling safe on the ground, now knowing how her mother feels when she isn't on sturdy earth.

She started walking up towards the temple, but didn't get far when Ikki airbent herself onto her shoulders.

"Jade, your here! Can you come play with us? Mommy's busy with the baby and won't pay attension to us." Ikki asked her, getting off her shoulders. Jade pulled the beats off her head and put them around her neck.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked as she turned her music off.

"Can you play with us?" Ikki asked her again, now jumping up and down excitedly.

Jade thought hard, trying to come up with an answer when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and Ikki immediately snatched it from her hand.

"What's this? Why is it blue? Oh, what does this thing up here do?" Ikki asked as she ran off with it. Jade mumbled out a few curse words before chasing after her. Thanks to her sesmic sense, she felt Ikki hiding behind a bush, so she leaned over and snatched her phone out of her hand.

She left and scrolled through her text messages, most of them coming from Kaycee, Edith, and Sara. She was surprised that the island had reception, so she quickly answered the texts and went in search of Korra.

Just when she approached the meditation pavillion, a pair and muscluar arms wrapped around her lithe waist and picked her up, making her shriek.

"Bolin, put me down this institant." She demanded before breaking out into a fit if laughter. Bolin started tickling her ribs and she busted out laughing, getting the attension from Korra, Asami, General Iroh, and Mako.

"Bo, stop doing that to her. We heard her fron the inside." Mako scolded him as he stepped forward. Bolin stopped tickling her and set her on the ground.

"Aw c'mon bro. I should be able to tickle her whenever I want. She's my girlfriend, not yours." Bolin said back. Then they started yelling and rolling around on the ground, making Korra and Asami step forward to stop the brothers.

Jade stood next to Iroh, feeling uncomfortable as she shiftted from one foot to the other.

"Hello. You must be Lin Beifong's daughter. I am General Iroh II, Firelord Ursa's son and grandson of the ex Firelord Zuko." Iroh finally said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Jade Beifong. Daughter of Chief Lin Beifong and Air master Tenzin. Grand daughter of the late chief, Toph Beifong and Avatar Aang." Jade said, shaking his hand.

"So Master Tenzin is your father?" Iroh asked, looking over at the group, who were currently all yelling at each other.

"Yup. But he didn't know until a few weeks ago." Jade said. Iroh nodded his head and looked at her.

"Don't mind me asking this, but how old are you?" Iroh asked her.

"Fourteen, but I'll be fifteen in the fall." Jade answered casually. Iroh looked over her in amazement, only wishing he wasn't with Asami and she wasn't with Bolin, he would've asked her out to lunch.

The group finally came back, Bolin walking over to Jade and wrapped his arms around her, Asami walking over to Iroh and wrapped her arms around him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, and Korra and Mako sitting down on the steps.

"Hey, why don't we all go out for lunch?" Jade asked, trying to relieve the tension between them.

Everyone agreed and headed towards the boat, Bolin and Jade walking hand in hand behind everyone else.

"Did I mention you look beautiful today?" He asked her playfully, earning a giggle from her.

"Even though I'm only wearing jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Even when your wearing those." He answered and kissed the top of her head as the boarded the boat and went towards the city.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked him, trying to step around him, but he blocked her path no matter which way she went.

"Why do you want to stop this?" Tenzin asked her, more like begging her for an answer.

"Because I already said. Your happily married with four children. I can't risk being the other woman in a mans life." She answered as she finally managed to get around him and out of his office. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back inside, making her yelp in surprise.

"Lin, please try to understand this. I wanted you back, but when you saw what happened, I gave up hope that we'll ever be together. That was why I married Pema, to try to get over the heartache." Tenzin said, finally revealing his love confessions to her.

"Please Tenzin, make this easier for the both of us and move on." Lin said trying to get her wrist out of his grip.

Tenzin then bent down and kissed her. At firts, she tensed up and didn't know what to do. Part if her told her to kiss him back, while the other said to pull away.

Without thinking, she kissed him back. Then, they started fighting for dominice and kissed deeper. When Lin finally realized what she was doing, she stopped and pulled away.

"Tenzin, if I agree to continue this, you won't break my heart again?" Lin asked, looking up at him with desire in her eyes.

"Yes, Lin please. I love you so much." Tenzin said before capturing her lips with his. They kissed again as they moved on from what has happened and starting out fresh.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Well, heres another update. Well I started back at school so updates will be every now and then. But anyway, R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Lin knew that giving him another chance was wrong, but she loved him too much to really let him go.

Her mind was occupied by the kiss that she was deeply sharing with him, their tongues fighting for dominice, her sitting on his lap, and him running his fingers threw her hair.

She slightly pouted when he pulled away. He had a smirk on his face, happy that his lover had given him another chance.

"Lin, I'm so happy were back together again." Tenzin told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

"I need to get to work Airhead. I've been gone longer than I expected." She told him sliding off of his lap and stood up. She fixed her hair back into their clips and walked towards the door.

Tenzin stood up and followed her. She was about to open the door, his arm snaked around her waist and brought her close for another kiss. She laughed as she pulled away.

"Tenzin, I really need to leave." She said gently pushing him back and openig the door. He looked at her and she winked at him before stepping out and closing the door.

_'Oh dear spirits. I do love Lin, I just wish she wasn't so busy.'_

* * *

On the boat ride back to the island, everyone sat in silence. Jade made them stop by the apartment so she could grab her guitar. She sat on the floor, strumming and tuning the guitar.

"Hey Jade. What are you doing?" Iroh asked her, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing really." She said as she put the guitar back in it's case. She remembered that her beats were around her neck, so she pulled her phone out and plugged them in. She turned her music up loud when a Lady Gaga song came on, and she was trapped in her own world of music.

She felt someone tap her shoulder so she looked up and saw Bolin. She saw that they were back on the island. She got up and grabbed her guitar. She put her beats around her neck as she got off the island, and dashed towards her secret spot on the island that she discovered. With her sesmic sense, she didn't feel anyone follow her so she slowed her pace to a walk.

When she approached her spot, she sat down and leaned against a rock, opened up the guitar case and played a tune. She hummed and tuned the guitar to a melody that she started singing and continued playing.

"I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa."

She finished and then felt a strange movement in the earth. She didn't recognized the heartbeat and stood up quickly, getting into a fighting stance.

She saw a shadow run by and she sent a boulder towards that direction. She heard it hit the person, but when she went to investigate, the person was gone.

_'I need to tell mom about this. I need to start my metalbending training.' _She thought to herself as she quickly stood up, putting the guitar away, and left the island without telling the others bye.

* * *

Lin sat in her desk, rubbing her head. She had been neck deep in paperwork and was now starting to get a headache.

She almost dozed off when someone ran into her door. She got up and opened the door, seeing Jade sitting on the ground, rubbing her forehead and nose.

"Jade, you need to watch where your going." Lin slightly scolding her and helping her into her office.

"Sorry, but I need to tell you something." Jade said, rubbing her now swollen forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, I was on the island and I felt a strange presence that I couldn't recognize. When I went to go investigate, the prowler was gone." Jade said, slightly shaking.

Lin looked at her with wide eyes. She got up from her desk and started pacing. She was breathing heavily as she sat back down.

"Jade, I may have to start your metalbending training earlier than I expected. I want you to be able to bend the metal and you can wear a uniform with useful tools." Lin told her. Jade nodded in agreement and stood up slightly.

"Jade, besides that, I need to tell you something." Lin said before Jade left the office. Jade looked at her and sat back down, knowing that Lin was being serious.

"What are you saying?"

Lin sighed and held Jade's hands together and said the news she hasn't told anyone yet, " I may or may not be pregnant."

* * *

Tenzin was heading back towards his office after lunch, when he saw Pema standing at the receptionist desk. She turned around, making Tenzin see Rohan in the baby carrier, gurgling and laughing.

"Tenzin, your here. I need you to watch Rohan. I have an important meeting to attend to." Pema told him, unstrapping the carrier an shoved Rohan into his arms and left quickly. Tenzin looked at his son and carried him back to his office.

"My, my, my Rohan. Didn't your mommy feed you?" Tenzin cooed to him, opening the diaper bag and looking for a bottle.

A knock came from the door. He stood up, cradling Rohan as he went to the door and opened it, finding Lin and Jade standing on the otherside.

"Lin, Jade! Come in." He said, holding the door open while trying to balance Rohan in his arm. Jade saw and took her youngest brother from her father and fed him his bottle.

"Tenzin, we need to talk." Lin said, getting straight to the point. She sat down in one of the seats across from him and Jade sat down next to her, patting Rohan on the back, making him burp.

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked her, sitting down in his own chair. Lin looked at Jade and looked back at him, hoping he figured out that Jade was in a dangerous threat.

"Jade was on the island earlier when a prowler came up. She said she had hit the person, but when she went to investigate, the person disappeared. I'm going to start training her in metalbending in a few days, that way if she does come across a threat, she'll be prepared and armored well." Lin said a Jade nodded, playing with Rohan who was standing on her lap as she held his hands to keep him from falling.

"Is it true? Did soneone try to hurt you today?" Tenzin, being the overprotective father asked her worryingly.

"No, they didn't hurt me but it was someone whom I couldn't recognize." Jade said, standing up and bouncing Rohan up and down since he was getting a little fussy.

Trnzin saw his eldest daughter and youngest son get along so well, it made him smile. Lin looked at him with a confused look on her face, until she turned around and saw what he was staring at. She too broke out into a big smile.

"Wow, your really good with your brother." Tenzin complimented her, making Jade turn around and look at him.

"Thanks. I was given a baby doll to practice on when Sara was pregnant, but it's a shame she had a miscarriage." Jade said sitting back down. Rohan was falling asleep in her arms, so she handed him back to her father.

"You were going to become an older sister in the other world?" Lin asked curiously.

"Yeah, but when she was two months pregnant, she had a miscarriage. Because of that, she said that she didn't want anymore children. Well, back then I didn't know I was an adoptive and I cried because I've always wanted a younger sibling. But now that I'm here, I already do have younger siblings, even though they come from a different mother." Jade told them, bringing her knees to her face. Lin wrapped her in a hug and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Well, it's going to be fine. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan absolutely love you. They kept talking about you after you got here." Tenzin told her, joining them in their hugfest, along with Rohan.

Lin looked at the time and stood up. Jade stood up with her and walked towards the door.

"Well, it was a nice visit, but we need to get home." Lin said, walking towards the door. She turned around and winked at him before she left, earning a smile from Tenzin.

* * *

Pema sat down in front of a cafe, with a 'buisness' partner, sipping on some coffee.

"Why did you call me here?" The person across from ber asked, drinking his own cup of coffee.

"Did you see her when she was on the island earlier?" Pema asked him with a curious look on her face.

"Yes I did. She might have felt me moving around because she chucked a rock at me. But, she didn't see me." He said.

Pema thought about his words and sighed, bringing her coffee up to her mouth, taking a long sip.

"Do you have all the things you need?" Pema finally asked.

"Yes, I had the chi blockers teach me how to block your chi, so I have everything ready. When do you want this to happen?"

"During the feastival that is coming up. Her mother will be to busy providing security that she won't notice her." Pema said, grabbing her purse and pulled out a wad of yuans.

He took the money out of her hand and counted it. He smirked when he finished and pocketed the money.

"I think we have a deal."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Heres an update. I was planning to update this on Friday night but my mom, who is a teacher at my school, told me we have a two hour delay! Yaay so I decided to do this since I have a two hour delay so that means that I start school at 11. Ok well R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 30

Lin and Jade walked down the street in complete silence. They walked towards the apartment, opening the door and going in.

"Mom what should I make for dinner?" Jade asked taking off her shoes.

"I was thinking about ordering in something. Is that ok?" Lin asked as she headed towards her room.

"Yeah that's fine."

Lin closed the door and took off the top part of her uniform. She kept her tank top on and took off her work pants, replacing them with sweats. When she passed her mirror, she turned to her side and looked at her stomach.

_'I can't be pregnant. It's impossible.' _She thought to herself and left her room. She went to the kitchen and saw Jade looking at the paper.

"Mom, what's the 'Hundred Year War' celebration?" Jade asked, sliding the paper over to her.

"A long time ago, before you or I was born, the was a war that broke out. The fire lord, Sozin used a powerful comet to use the energy to wipe out the entire air nation. The avatar, your grandfather Aang, was gone for most of the war, hidden deep within the oceans in an iceberg. When he was found, he had to learn waterbending, earthbending, and firebending before the comet came again. He and his friends Katara, your grandmother, Sokka, Toph, your other grandmother and Prince Zuko all helped him end the war." Lin told her. She looked over at Jade and saw her eyes wide.

"Wow, that's why they are famous? Because they ended that war?" Jade asked curiously.

"Yes, if you want more information, they have plenty of books over at the library." Lin told her as she went to grab the phone.

"What do you want from Narook's" Lin asked as the phone rang.

"Spicy noodles with barbecued seal meat and spring rolls." Jade told her before disappearing into her room.

When Lin finished placing their order, she went to Jade's room. She heard her tapping away on her phone and she quietly knocked.

"Come in."

Lin opened the door and sat down on the bed, with Jade sitting in the desk chair backwards.

"When you mentioned that your care keeper was pregnant, were you excited?" Lin asked her curiously.

"Oh yeah I was." Jade said, not looking up from her phone.

"If your father and I haven't broken up, you would have been the youngest." Lin said, now gaining her attention. Jade placed her phone on the desk and sat on the bed.

"What?"

"Yes, before you were born, I was pregnant three times before. But because of my job, I had miscarriages with all of them. When you were conceived, I knew that you would keep us stronger and together."

"But it changed didn't it?" Jade asked, now being interested in her parents past relationship.

Lin nodded and was about to begin talking again until there was a knock on the door. Lin stood up and went to go pay for their food.

"Jade, the food's here."

* * *

Tenzin sat in his home office, reading the papers that were being passed on for the festival. He sighed until a knock came from his door.

"Come in." He yelled and the door opened.

Pema walked in with a tray of tea. She placed it on his desk and sat down next to him.

"Hi honey. I thought I would make you tea since you've been so stressed out lately." Pema said sweetly, pecking his cheek.

"Thank you Pema. I really am thankful that your my wife." He said, quickly returning the kiss and went back to his work. Pema blushed slightly as she left his office, closing the door behind her.

When he poured himself a cup of tea, his phone rang. He placed the cup on the tray and picked the phone up.

"Hello councilman Tenzin here." He said into the phone.

"Tenzin, I need to tell you something very important." He heard Lin's voice answer through the phone.

"Lin what is it?" Tenzin asked, suddenly becoming concerned. He waited for Lin to answer back.

"I think someone is stalking Jade. Someone came and dropped off a letter, telling her to watch herself or else something else with happen." Lin said.

"Lin calm down. Please try to keep calm. Jade is in a deep threat and she needs to be well protected." Tenzin said into the phone, knowing that she was shaking.

"Shut up Tenzin I know that. That's why she will be by my side during the whole festival." Lin said quickly.

Tenzin sighed and said a quick good bye and couldn't concentrate on his work. He had decided to go to sleep, hoping that this was all a bad dream.

* * *

During the night, Lin tossed and turned, hardly getting any sleep. She had a bad feeling and she had decided to make Jade stay in the apartment or go to the police station with her until the case was solved.

When she woke up, she got up and went into the kitchen, where Jade was standing over the stove.

"Mom what the hell happened to you? It looks like you slept walked and got hit with a satomoblie." Jade said jokingly as she went back to her cooking. Lin shot her a mean look, which Jade ignored and finished cooking.

"Jade, I have something to tell you. Something that involves me and your father. Actually two things." Lin said not looking at her.

"What is it?" Jade asked as she placed a plate with food on it.

"Well, your father and I agreed that until this is over, you'll either stay here in the apartment or go to the station with me. We want you to be safe and the police station is the most safest place as well as the apartment." Lin said and Jade nodded in understanding.

"Ok, what else do you need to tell me?" Jade asked as she took a bite out of her breakfast.

"Jade, please place your foot on the ground, feel your heartbeat." Lin said and Jade did as she was told.

"Now, feel mine." Jade did it again and was slightly confused. She ran her foot over the floor again and gotten the same results. She looked at Lin with a shocked look on her face and all Lin dis was nod her head.

* * *

After he left the island, Tenzin had decided to drop by the police station, hoping that Lin had started an investigation about Jade's stalker.

He strolled pasted the officers in the front desk and went towards her office. He opened the door, catching a glimpse of Lib sitting at her desk, her nosed buried deep in a file report.

"Lin, have you filled a report?" He asked making her jump slightly in her chair.

"Yes, I have officers looking over the note and Jade is in the interrogation room, giving her statement about the previous acts that have happened." Lin said as she continued reading the case.

Just then, Jade came back into the room, wearing a police uniform and her hair in a high ponytail, and handed Lin her statement that she gave.

"Who asked you the questions?" Lin asked as she read the statement.

"Officer Gi." Jade answered, shrugging her shoulders as she sat down.

Tenzin looked at both her and Lin and started making thoughts on how Jade looked exactly like Lin when she first joined the police force.

"Tenzin, hello. Been trying to get your attention." Lin said, snapping her fingers in his face.

"I'm sorry. What is it?"

"Please escort Jade back to the apartment and bring her back here. She said that she had gotten a few more notes from the same person, and that can help us with this investigation." Lin said and pointed towards the door, where Jade was waiting for him.

"Very well then." He said and took Jade to the apartment.

"Dad, I think I may know who's behind this." Jade said when they entered the street, making Tenzin stop and look at her.

"Who? You know this is important because stalking a relative of the chief is very bad." Tenzin said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I think it may be Pema."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Here's the Friday night update. Well, I have a three day weekend soo more updates. Also, this story had over 6,000 views, I feel loved. Haha I had cereal earlier so I'm kind of going crazy. Please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 31

Tenzin stared at Jade in disbelief. When she said who was a possible suspect, he almost lost his mind.

"What are you talking about? Pema would never do such a thing to you." Tenzin said and continued walking. Jade looked at her father in shock and a smug look. She knew he wouldn't believe her, so she ran past him and all the way to the apartment.

"Jade, slow down. I'm not as young as I used to be." Tenzin yelled at her and started chasing her. When he reached the apartment building, he saw Jade's foot disappear up the stairs.

He groaned and went inside and started climbing the stairs. When he finally reached the apartment, Jade was leaning against the door, buffing her nails.

"Bout time." Jade said and unlocked the door, using her only skills of metalbending. She opened the door and went in, her father following her. She disappeared down the hall, leaving him in the living room.

Jade entered her room, putting on gloves so that more of her fingerprints would get on the paper. She grabbed them and put them in a bag. She saw her phone sitting on the desk, so she grabbed it and stuffed it in one of the pockets of her uniform. She took her gloves off and left the room, closing the door behind her.

When she entered the living room, she saw her father looking at a baby photo of Jade. Her metal covered feet coming down the hall made him jump. He looked and saw her, standing behind him.

"Jade, you scared me. Did you grab the letters?" He said, placing a hand on his heart. Jade nodded and headed towards the door. Tenzin stood up and followed her out. Jade closed the door and locked it again, using her metalbending.

"Now, why do you say that Pema is behind the case?" He asked her, making her groan inwardly and silently.

"I don't know. I have this feeling in my gut that's saying it's her." Jade said as they walked down the stairs. They continued down the stairs in complete silence until they entered the busy streets of Republic City.

"I know Pema, and I know she wouldn't hurt you." Tenzin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and looked down, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." She said and took off running again. Tenzin looked at her leave dumbfounded and sighed. He used his airbending to help him chase her, hoping that he could catch up with her before she got back to the police station.

* * *

Jade entered the station, knocking a couple of officers down when she passed them at the speed of light. She ran all the way to her mother's office and entered, red faced and breathing heavily.

Lin looked up and saw her, quickly standing up and grabbing a cup of water for her. She ushered her towards a seat and told her to drink the water.

"Now, please tell me that you have the other letters?" Lin asked when Jade guzzled the water and was breathing at a normal pace.

"Yes I did." Jade said and gave the letters to her mother, which she took and handed them to an officer and told them to examine those letters with the others. The officer left and Lin and Jade were alone in the office.

"Jade, where's your father?" Lin asked, finally noticing Tenzin's missing appearance.

"Somewhere in the station. He should be arriving in 3..2..1." Jade said just when Tenzin bursted into the room, looking the same as Jade did when she had arrived. Lin looked at her with a 'oh no you didn't' look. Jade knew that look and just nodded her head.

"Tenzin, why did Jade arrive five minutes before you did?" Lin asked, handing a cup of water to him and ushered him into the office.

"We were just walking and then she took off." Tenzin said and drank the water quickly.

"I told him that his wife may be a possible suspect. But did he believe me? No he didn't." Jade said, throwing her arms up into the air and dropping them down by her sides.

Lin thought about what Jade had said, "Tenzin, I kind of agree with her. When I read the note myself, the handwriting looked like Pema's." Lin said, standing next to Jade, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you say that? Especially you Lin." Tenzin asked, pointing an accusing finger at both of them. Jade scoffed and pulled her beats out of the bag and pulled out her phone and plugged them into her phone.

"If you don't believe us, then tonight go home and make her write something. Then bring it in tomorrow, and compare them. Then you'll believe us. Now please leave." Lin said to him, shooing him out the door and closed it behind him.

"Mom, are you ever gonna tell him?" Jade asked pulling her beats off her head and putting them around her neck. She paused her music and put her phone in her pocket.

"I don't know. I really just really don't know." Lin said, rubbing her temples and letting out a sigh.

* * *

_'How dare they, how dare they accuse my wife of a crime. I know Pema, and I know she'll never do something like that to a child.' _Tenzin thought to himself as he made his way towards the council building. When he approached, he went straight to his office and locked himself in it.

Just when he sat down, a knock came from his door. He groaned as he got up and went to the door.

"Can't I have some peace and quiet?" He asked himself when he approached the door. He unlocked it and saw Pema standing on the other side, a basket in hand.

"Pema? What are you doing here?" He asked as he held the door open for her. She smiled as she walked in his office, going to his desk and placing the basket down on his desk.

"I made you lunch. I know you've been stressed lately and since you can't get lunch, I decided to make you some and bring it to you." She said, removing the blanket from the basket and pulling out a container of rice and steamed vegetables along with a side of spring rolls.

Tenzin walked towards her and took the container from her hands.

"Thank you dear. I truly do appreciate it." He told her, opening up the container and inhaling the smell of rice and vegetables. Pema smiled as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I have to get going. I left the kids with Korra." Pema said as she walked towards the door. She smiled and waved as she left his office. Tenzin sat back down at his desk and began reading a report as he ate his lunch. He noticed a piece of paper in the basket she brought so he picked it up and read the note.

_"Hello my dear,  
I hope you enjoyed my lunch. I love you forever and always."_

He smiled and took a bite of his rice when he remembered what Lin had told him. He was thinking whether or not if he should head over or not. He decided to head over later after he finished his lunch.

"Councilman, Lio has asked for his report back." His assistant said, knocking softly on the door and entered the room.

"Yes of course. Here it is." He said, taking the folder out of a stack of papers and handed it to his assistant. When he left, Tenzin then decided to go over to the station.

He left and started walking towards the station, enjoying the afternoon air. He stopped and admired the smell of the blooming lilies, making him smile. When he finally approached the station, he saw Lin and Jade coming out of the station.

"Lin, I thought about what you had said, and here's a note." He said to her, handing her the note that was inside the basket. Lin took it and quickly examined it. Jade looked at it too, scowling the same scowl Lin had on her face, making Tenzin chuckle.

"Come inside Airhead." Lin finally said as both her and Jade went back inside, with hin following them.

"Can I have those letters for my daughter's case?" Lin asked as she came up to an officer.

"Of course chief." He said and quickly went to go grab the letters. A few minutes later, he came back and handed her the bag that contained the letters.

Lin took them and the three went to her office.

"Put these gloves on. They can't have fingerprints on them." Lin instructed, handing a pair to Tenzin and to Jade as she opened the bag and pulled out the letters.

Tenzin leaned over as he the note from Pema next to the letters and carefully examined them. After studying them, he noticed that the handwritting on each piece of paper was loopy and curvy.

"This isn't possible. Why would Pema hurt you?" Tenzin asked as they put the letters in the bag and took off the gloves.

"I don't know. You tell me." Jade said as she put her beats over her head and turned the music up louder. Tenzin sat down in a chair, trying to process what was happening. Lin gave him the note back and handed the letters back to an officer.

"I know it's hard Tenzin, but we need to go farther in this investigation. If it's really her, we need more information until we're certain." Lin told him, sitting down at her desk.

Jade looked at the time and stood up quickly. "Oh crap, I forgot I'm going to meet Bolin at the pier." Jade said, quickly running out of the station.

"She really loves him doesn't she?" Tenzin asked, scooting his chair closer to her, lacing his fingers within hers.

"Yes, she truly does." Lin said, nodding her head and placing a quick kiss on his lips and went back to work, their fingers still laced together.

* * *

Jade had quickly ran home to change her clothes. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes, putting on dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top with a purple shirt over it, and purple converse. she blow dried her hair and quickly straightened it and put on light make up and left the house.

_'Shit, I'm late. I was supposed to meet him at three. It's two forty-five.' _Jade thought to herself as she quickly put her phone in her back pocket and put her beats around her neck as she walked towards the pier. She arrived and saw that the ferry was barely leaving towards the island.

_'I guess I was saved by the bell?' _Jade thought to herself, shrugging her shoulders and sat down. She pulled her beats over her head and was about to plug her music in when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and smiled.

"Hello Jade." Iroh said to her. Jade stood up and dusted off her pants, putting her beats around her neck again.

"Hello, General Iroh! For what do I owe you this pleasure?" Jade asked, mimicking a British accent but failing. Iroh chuckled and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked her, leading her away from the pier and onto the busy street of the city.

"Waiting for Bolin, but the ferry just took off for the island. I thought you had headed back towards the Fire Nation?" Jade asked, letting him guide her towards a swanky café that overlooked the bay. The host looked at them and brought them to a table.

"I was, but with Amon's destruction and rebuilding, I was given time here to try and help out as much as I can." He told her, looking over the menu as a waiter came and brought them glasses of water.

"Really? I heard he had caused a lot of damage to the city." Jade said, finally deciding what she wanted to eat and placing her menu down.

"He did. Your uncle, Commander Bumi, is also here to help out." Iroh told her, placing his own menu down and closing it just when their waiter came to take their order.

"Good afternoon General and Ms. Beifong. I will be your server for the afternoon. What would you like to eat?" He asked, taking a notepad out and a pencil.

"I'll have some egg custard, along with a cup of white jasmine tea." Jade said and handed him her menu. The waiter nodded and wrote down her order, waiting for Iroh to order.

"I will have the same except I want green tea." Iroh said and handed the waiter his menu.

The waiter left with their order and left them alone. Jade looked at him and smiled as she looked at the time.

_'Whoa, its 3:30, the ferry should be there now.' _Jade thought to herself as she started standing up.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked her, standing up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to meet Bolin at the pier. I had a wonderful time with you but I have to meet him now." Jade said, packing her things.

"Jade, I need to tell you something." Iroh said pulling her wrist and bringing her back towards him.

"What is it Iroh, I really need to go." Jade asked looking slightly irritated.

"I think I may be in love you."

* * *

Lin was trying to pull her lips away from Tenzin, but he had a tight grip on her waist, holding her tightly against him.

"Tenzin, please, we need to stop. You have yo get back to work." Lin said, mumbling since her lips were currently crushed against his.

When he finally pulled away, bith their lips were pink and swollen. Tenzin had a dark lust covering his eyes, which Lin noticed.

"Tenzin, you need to get back to work." Lin said, pushing him towards the door. Tenzin let her push him, just to amuse her.

When they approached the door, Tenzin slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her one more time before leaving.

"Just a little souvenir." He whispered into her ear and finally left. Lin chuckled and closed the door, locking it and slid down the door. She ran her hand over the ground, using her sesmic sense to detect her heartbeat.

_'Am I ever going to tell him?' _She asked herself as she stood up, walking back to her desk.

After a few minutes of being neck deep in paperwork, an officer rushed into her office, breathless and breathing heavily.

"Chief, there's a Triad raid going on downtown, along with a few equalist members." He told her. Lin stood up quickly, giving the officer orders, "Go form a team. I'll take this mission."

The officer nodded and went away, recruiting some officers as Lin made her way towards the police cars. A few minutes later, more officers came and got in two cars as they rushed towards downtown.

* * *

Jade walked down the street to the pier, confused on the past hour events. She looked ahead and saw the boat pull in, woth Bolin in it and rushed off. Bolin ran to Jade and picked her up, twirling her around and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hey Jade, happy one month anniversary!" Bolin said excidedly as they headed towards a restraunt.

"Happy anniversary." Jade said back, as they entered the restraunt, waiting for a table to be open. Bolin leaned down and kissed her cheek just when a table opened.

"Bolin, party of two?" A hostess announced, leading them to a table. Bolin wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Jade leaning into his grasp.

"Here is your table. What would you like to drink?" She asked as she handed them menus.

"I'll have lychee juice." Jade said, sitting in the chair that Bolin, being the sweet gentlemen he is, pulled out for her.

"I'll have the same." Bolin said sitting down next to Jade as they shared a menu. The hostess left as they looked over the menu.

"Bo, out of all your fan girls, why me?" Jade asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, out of all thise girls who followed you around, why did you choose me to be your girlfriend?" Jade asked again as she made her desicion.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you were different. Also, your very beautiful, nice, sweet, and amazing. I'm happy to have you in my life." He said and tilted her chin up, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you Bolin."

"I love you too, Jade."

Just hearing those words made Jade feel a little nausces in her stomach. It reminded her of what Iroh had said to her a few hours ago.

Bolin finally decided what he wanted as the waitress came back with their drinks, placing them in front of them.

* * *

_Iroh's POV_

'Iroh laid on his bed in his ship, thinking about what he had said to Jade. He groaned as he stood up, going up to the upper deck.

_'Why did I say that to her? Why did I do that too? I know she's with Bolin, but she is very beautiful.' _He thought to himself as he looked over the city.

Ever since he joined the United Forces, he nevered had enough time for a girl. He has met plenty of girls, but none that interested him. He went out with Asami because she asked him out but with Jade, he knew she was very special.

He looked up at Yue, praying to the spirits that whatever he had did or said to her, they can still be friends.

"No, I can't. I love her too much. That's why I ended my short relationship with Asami, to see if I can become more closer to her." He said to himself.

He looked over the city, sighing and decided to go to sleep, hoping that he can get some sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Ok, I'm going bonkers cause there hasn't been a single Linzin update. So I've decided to update tonight. Please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Jade lay awake that night, holding the blanket close to her. Her feelings were having a match between two men.

_'I can't do that to Bolin, we both love each other to much and he treats me like a princess. But with Iroh, I mean seriously, he is older than me and I don't like those kind of relationships, but he also treats me like a princess. Ugh I don't know what ro do.' _She thought to herself. She looked out the window that overlooked the city, looking at the island.

She then laid down, and softly cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she was a mess. She was tossing and turning, which made her hair stick up in random places, her shirt wrinkled and her sweats bunched up around her knees.

When Lin saw her enter the kitchen, she tried to muffle her laughter but a small chuckle managed to slip out of her hand.

"Now don't you look beautiful. What's your secret, sleep walking into the middle of the of the street and getting hit by a satomobile?" Lin asked sarcastically, reciting what Jade had said to her the other day. Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed a peach, sitting down at the dining table and took a bite out of it.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment mother." Jade said back, wiping away the juice that ran down her face. Lin finally stood up, wearing only a t-shirt and sweats as she went down the hall.

"Don't you have work today?" Jade asked her, finishing off the rest of the peach and threw away the seed.

"I finally got a day offf. Now, get in the shower and put on some clean clothes, were going to train you at the school. The gym is vacant so we'll have the whole place to ourselves." Lin told her before she entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Jade got up and went to her room, grabbing her towel and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Lin sat on her bed, examining the new scar she got from the mission she went on the other day. The scar went from her shoulder down to her elbow. She also recieved a bruise on her left hip, but other than that, she was completly fine.

She remembered when she came back from the mission. Tenzin sat in her office watching her come threw the door, slightly limping and holding on her left hip.

She remembered the brief conversation they had nefore he had to leave.

_"Lin, why did you do this to yourself?"_

_"Because Airhead, if you have forgotten, I am the chief of police. I don't spend my days sitting behind a desk filling out loads and loads of paperwork like you do." _

_Tenzin slightly scowled and moved out of her way, letting her get to her seat and sit down, a sharp pain going threw her body, making her hiss._

_"Lin, let me help you with that." Tenzin said, getting the first aid kit. Even though they broke up years ago, everytime Lin came back in pain, he always knew where the first aid kit was. In a cabinet near the door._

_"No, I can take care of myself." Lin said, tryinh to fight back the pain._

_Tenzin came back to her, the kit in his hand. He made her take the top part of her uniform off, leaving her in her tank top. He could see the bruise through the thin material, so he got some ointment and rubbed it on her bruise, trying to make the swelling stop. Then he put gauze on, wrapping it not to tight and not to loose._

_During the whole thing, Lin kept looking in his eye, her green eyes never leaving his gray eyes._

Lin was taken out of her thought when Jade knocked on the door. Lin then put a pair of shoes on and they both left the apartment, heading towards the gym.

* * *

A few hours later, Jade was standing in front of a slab of metal, sweating and breathing heavily. When her and Lin arrived at the gym, Lin immediately grabbed cement blocks and a slab of metal.

"Here, I want you to bend this into the earth kingdom symbol. Focus hard and concentrate." Lin instructed. Jade looked at her like she was crazy but began anyway.

After an hour of trying, she had part of the symbol done when Lin came back, wearing her metalbending uniform.

"No fair, you left me here alone." Jade said, wiping away sweat. Lin held up a bag of food, making Jade run over. Lin used her earthbending to make Jade go back, but Jade outsmarted her and jumped, making Lin look in awe.

When Jade came down, she grabbed the bag and opened her lunch, devouring it in seconds, a habit she picked up from Bolin, but she wants to stop eating like him so she won't choke on her food like Bolin did the other night.

When she finished, Lin was inspecting the piece. Jade gulped nervously as she made her way over to her.

"So, what do you think?" Jade asked hesistantly.

"It's good so far. You really have improved on your skills. Come, your done for the day. Go change and go either to the station or the island." Lin said as they left the gym.

"I think I'll go to the island. I haven't been there in awhile." Jade said as they started walking.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jade had just got out of the shower and was changing into a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with the british flag over it, a pair of four inch heeled boots so she won't be considered short next to Bolin, and a short sleeved leather jacket.

When she left the apartment building, the one person that she didn't want to see came up to her, a big smile spread across his face.

"Hello Jade." Iroh said, picking her hand up and kissing her knuckles.

"Hi Iroh." Jade said back quietly. She started walking but then realized that he was following her. She chose to ignore it until she reached the pier.

"Why are you following me?"

Iroh was surprised at her outburst but he quickly got ocer the shock and boarded the ferry with her.

"I'm going to the island." He simply answered her.

Jade went to the far end of the boat and looked at the ocean. She was wondering what it would be like uf she was a waterbender until they boat stopped. She quickly got off and used her earthbending to make a wave as she rode it to the temple.

"Jade? When did you get here?" Bolin's voice came over, making her lose concentration and making her fall off. Bolin quickly grabbed her before she hurt herself and helped her dtand straight up. He then finally notice that she was about the same height as him.

"Did you grow overnight?" He asked her curiously, making her giggle.

"No, I'm wearing heels." She said and showed him her boots.

"Oh, well it's going to be hard to get used to since I always have to bend down to kiss you and hold you by the waist." Bolin said jokingly.

"So you want me to take off my boots?" Jade asked slightly confused. But when she was about to bend down and take them off, Bolin picked her up bridal style, making her shriek.

She then caught his lips as they shared a kiss. She heard someone gasp and walk away, she knew right away that it was Iroh.

_'See Iroh. I'm perfectly happy with him. I love Bolin and nothing will change that.' _She thought to herself as she was finally placed back down on the earth. Bolin held his hand out for her, which she accepted and they walked to the air gates to hang out for the rest of the afternoon.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here is an update! Well, all week my friends and I have been going crazy about LOK and ATLA. Here's something that we all have been saying. Are you ready? "TACO MAKO!" Hehe yeah we always do crazy random shit like that and its real hehe. Well I know you guys only care about the story so R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or any of the songs I used in chapters**

* * *

Chapter 33

Jade sat by the air gates, resting her head on Bolin's shoulder as they enjoyed the afternoon breeze that blew around them. She sighed as she made a piece of earth pop up and began bending it. Bolin looked over at her and Jade showed him. She bent the earth into a heart and she carved both of their names into the heart.

"Jade, your so lovable." Bolin said to her, squeezing her making her lose her breath.

Bolin let her go and stood up. Jade stood up with him, jumping onto his back. Bolin hooked his arms around her legs and carried her towards the temple. Jade looked up and silently gulped. Since she was convinced that Pema was a suspect, she's been trying to avoid going up to the temple.

"Bo, why are we going up to the temple?" Jade asked as they continued on their way to the temple.

"It's lunch time. I heard Pema made rice, noodles, and eggrolls." Bolin said, carrying her up to the temple. She tried wiggling her way out of the hold but he had a tight grip around her legs.

When they finally got up to the temple, he finally put her down.

"I'm sorry Bo, I just remembered that my mother needed my help down at the station." Jade said and ran away quickly, not waiting for him to answer her back. She ran from the temple and stopped when she heard two voices coming from an open area in the bushes.

"Asami, please understand this. I don't love you like I used to." Iroh's voice came over. Jade quietly snuck over and peeked through the bushes. She saw Asami and Iroh standing there, tears running down Asami's cheeks, making the eyeliner she wore run.

"Then why? Why do you want to end this? I love you Iroh." Asami asked him, stepping towards him as she dabbed her eyes.

_'Poor Asami. Iroh, you big dunderhead, why are you breaking her heart when she clearly loves you.' _Jade thought to herself as she continued listening to their conversation.

"Please Asami. I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way." Iroh said, stepping away from her, leaving Asami there to crumple down and cry her eyes out.

Jade took that as a cue to leave. When she is reaches the bottom of the island. But then, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the bushes. She thinks it is Bolin until she turns around and a pair of lips were placed on hers.

* * *

Lin sat in her desk, smacking her hand against her forehead, trying to keep herself awake.

Just then, a knock was heard and Deena entered the room, carrying a cup of coffee and a small stack of papers which relieved her a lot. Deena gave her both the coffee and the papers and left.

Just when she was about to get settled in and read the papers, someone was knocking on her door rather fast. Lin finally stood up and answered the door, revealing a red faced Tenzin.

"Tenzin? What are you doing here?" Lin asked as he came into the room.

"I think I saw Pema and a mysterious man talking in the dining area. I went home to go have lunch and when I get there, I saw them deep in conversation like they were planning something. I left quickly to come tell you." Tenzin told her as he sat down. Lin sat down too, ready for anymore leads in their daughters stalker.

"Were you able to get a good look at his face?" Lin asked taking out a pad of paper and a pen.

"He was a pale skinned man. Not much muscle and he had a mustache." Lin quickly jotted down the little details he had and went to see if their mystery man had a criminal record. When she didn't find anything, she sat back down with a grumble.

"Motherfucker." He heard her mumble under breath as she placed her head in her hands, which were on her desk. He went over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lin, I'm sure we'll find out who's been following our daughter." Tenzin said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she turned into his hold.

"I hope your right Tenzin." She mumbled out as she slowly let herself calm down in his familiar grasp, and him running his fingers threw her hair was comforting.

* * *

Jade slammed the door shut, running to the bathroom and brushed her teeth extra hard. She then went into the living room and plopped down. She silently cried as tears streamed down her face.

She then remembered what happened and cried harder. She went to her room and changed into sweats and a tank top, grabbing her phone and went to the living room. She found an instrumental version of her favorite song and as the music began, she counted the beats and sang along with the music.

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
You flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see  
Now I see  
Now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
You flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me  
Or her  
Or anyone  
Or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
You flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble"

When the music ended, she didn't realize her video camera on her phone was on. She checked the video that she accidently recorded and thought it was a good and she kept it. She then went to her laptop which had free internet. She went to YouTube and was hesitant on posting the video. She exited out of YouTube but she kept the video.

When she came out of her room, she saw a face pressed against the window. She pretended that she didn't see the face and went to the kitchen that faced the window. She quickly opened up her camera and acted like she was checking her phone. When she looked up, she noticed that the face was gone.

_'Shit, that was fucking scary. I hope these photos don't come out blurry.' _She thought to herself as she quickly went to her room and unplugged her laptop. She plugged her phone in and quickly went to the files that were saved on her phone. She opened up her photos and quickly did a little computer magic. When she looked at the pictures, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_'Why is there two faces? Is that Pema right there?' _Jade thought to herself as she saved the photos and waited for her mother to come home so she can show her the pictures.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Another update. I was watching Legend of Korra when I was typing this so my grammar and other things might be a little weird or cookoo. Anyway, R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Jade paced the kitchen, deep in thought as she waited for Lin to get home. She kept checking the clock as she sat down at the table. She huffed and blew her bangs out of her face as she tapped her foot impatiently.

When she heard the door being unlocked, she bolted towards the door. Just when she got to the door, she wasn't paying attension and when the door opened, she got hit by it and fell onto her butt.

"Jade? What were you thinking." Lin asked, slightly scolding her as she quickly put their dinner on the table and went to her. Jade got up and when she saw her, she quickly ran to her room.

"Mom, you need to see this." Jade said, coming back into the room and with her laptop in her hands. She placed it on the table and showed Lin the picture of the two faces. Lin scowled as she looked at the photo, examining it carefully.

"I know one face. That is definitely Pema's face on the right. But what's confusing me is the other face. It looks familiar to me but I just can't figure out who it is." Lin said, sitting down and looking at the photo. Jade closed her laptop and put it away as Lin served herself some food.

_'Damn, it is Pema. We need to get her to confess that she is the mastermind behind this.'_

* * *

Later that night, Lin woke up with a disturbance. She quietly got out of bed and saw Jade coming out her room. Lin put a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. With all the training she had, Jade knew how to walk quietly and not get noticed by anyone.

Lin walked ahead of her and slowly turned her head. She saw someone standing at the front door, trying to close the door quietly. Lin told Jade to get something made of earth or metal. She nodded and went back down the hall. Lin watched the person as they went to the living room. When the person finally showed their face, Lin went to Jade to tell her not to bring the metal or earth.

She walked back to the living room and saw him sitting on the couch and interrupted the silence.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She asked him, making him jump in his seat.

"Lin, you scared me." He said, placing a hand over his heart. Lin scoffed and went towards him. The sounds of footsteps were heard running down the hall and seconds later, Jade appeared.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked as she came into the room. Lin and her both sat down and waited for Tenzin to answer their question.

"Pema and I got into a fight. She wanted something that I couldn't give her, so I left my home and came here." He finally said, having a sad and confused look on his face. Lin got up and left the room, returning a few minutes later, handing him a pillow and blankets.

"Here, make yourself comfortable. Now, we have to go to bed, we have to go to the station early in the morning." Lin said. Jade stood up, saying good night to her father and went back to her room, leaving Lin and Tenzin in the living room.

"Well, good night Tenzin." Lin finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"Good night, love." He said back to her. Since she had her back to him, she slightly stiffened up but continued to her room.

When she got to her room, she curled into a ball and covered herself with her blanket. She started tossing and turning when she heard her door open. The person then walked over and lifted up the blanket. She assumed it was Jade since she always somehow snuck in her bed.

"Hello my love." His voice whispered into her ear, making her stiffen up. His hand tan over her side, stopping as it wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

"What are you doing in here? I thought I gave you a pillow and blanket." She said, scowling but relaxed when he rubbed her shoulder.

"I got lonely. Also, I needed to hold you close." He whispered, kissing her neck as he continued rubbing her shoulder. She moaned slightly but stopped when she realized Jade was in the room next to hers.

"Tenzin stop. Jade is next door and she might hear us." She said in between gasps. He stopped rubbing her shoulder, making her pout. She finally turned and was now looking at him, lust covering both of their eyes.

He kissed her hard and passionately, leaving them with their tongues dancing together. When they pulled away, both their cheeks flushed with a pink tint.

"Go to sleep Tenzin." She ordered him, turning away from him. He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her as they both fell asleep.

* * *

When Jade woke up, she went into the kitchen, seeing Lin sitting at the table.

"Mom, where's dad at?" Jade asked as she went to the refridgerator. She moved things around until she found some eggs.

"He left earlier this morning." She said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Jade went over to the stove and began cooking omelettes for her and Lin.

"Mom, I was thinking. If I sign up for the "Metalbending Police Academy", how long would it be if I want to join the police force after?" She asked as she continued making their food.

"Well, when that was happening for me, I joined when I turned fifteen. Then, after alot of waiting for my application to go through, it happened when I was eighteen. But with you acceling in your skills, we could sign you up for the academy when you turn fifteen and I'll submit your application to the police when you turn sixteen."

"Really? We can do that? Thank you mom. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jade yelled out, jumping up and down. When she turned her attension back to the food, she turned off the stove and put the omelettes on two plates and gave one to Lin.

"But there is one thing I need to tell you about the academy. It's a boarding school. So if you really want to go there, you'll be living there for a year. You can only come home on weekends or if you are sick." Lin told her, hoping she won't be disappointed about it.

"Mom, I can handle it. I want to do this. I want to follow in yours and grandma Toph's footsteps. I want to continue the Beifong bloodline of chiefs and metalbenders." Jade told her, excitement in her voice as she finished eating.

* * *

After breakfast, Lin and Jade headed towards the school. When they entered, they were imediantly sent to the office where they had to fill out paperwork.

"Chief Beifong! It's been a long time since you've been down here. Now tell me, what brings you back here?" The principal, Mr, Gan Wong asked.

"I'm here to enroll the youngest Beifong into this school." Lin simply stated as she filled out the paperwork, Jade leaning over her shoulder.

"Whom would be the youngest Beifong? Your mother didn't have any siblings and niether did you." He said in a snotty tone, which made both Lin and Jade look at him.

"My daughter, Jade Beifong will be attending the school so she can join the police." Lin said, not looking up at him.

Gan Wong looked from both Jade and Lin, trying to find similarities.

_'Well, they so have the same face shape. They have the same eyes, lips, and scowl. But the eye color is definately unique.' _He thought to himself as he continued looking from both the Beifong women.

Lin cleared her throat, making him snap out of his thoughts as Lin handed him the paperwork.

"Thank you very much. We will begin school on September 29th. You need to move yoir things in your dorm between September 16th and the 25th. We look forward to having you here Ms. Beifong." He told them as he put a stanp on the paperwork. He then handed them a supply list and told them that she'll get her schedule when she moves in.

Both the women said their thanks yous and left the school.

"Well, it's offical. Your on your way to becoming a police officer." Lin told her with a big smile on her face as they went to the station.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So, here is another update! I'm bored here in the 8th grade DC meeting heehee. I'm proud to annouce that this story has almost 8,000 views! Also, I've been thinking about doing a sequel. So let me know if you want that to happen. I want this story to end between 40-45 chapters and if not then 50 at the max. Please R&R**

**ps. I have posted a poll for my question that I have asked and it should be on my profile now**

* * *

Chapter 35

That afternoon, Lin finally let Jade try on her new police uniform. Jade was excited as she felt the earth within the metal and proudly bended the uniform on her body.

Lin smiled and finally said, "Congratulations, you have finally mastered metalbending. You are now prepared to learn how to use it in the police force."

"Thank you. I had a wonderful teacher teach me." Jade told her as she took off her uniform in her closet. Jade's smile got bigger if it could.

"Mom, I'm really excited to start the training. You helped me with a lot of it."

"Yes, most of the forms we done are ones they use. Also, they help you out and they take you down to the station to view how life is down at the station." Lin said, letting out a little scoff.

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Hah, I've seen plenty. They probably won't even let us onto the battlefield."

Lin laughed along with her as they left Jade's room. Jade went into the kitchen and began making lunch for them both. She started cutting up komodo dragon chicken when a knock was heard.

Lin stood up from the couch and went to see who it was. She chuckled softly and rolled her eyes as she opened the door, revealing yellow and orange robes standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello Tenzin." Lin greeted, making Jade perk her head up from skinning the skin off the chunk of meat. She quickly checked to make sure that there were some vegetables and extra rice as Tenzin strode into the room.

"Hello dad." Jade greeted with a smile as she continued skinning the meat. Tenzin cringed at the site of meat, but quickly brushed it off when Lin stepped back into the room.

"Hello Jade. What are making?" He asked curiously as he made his way towards the counter.

"It's seasoned komodo dragon chicken with rice. I will also prepare extra spring rolls for you." She said as she placed the meat on a pan and began seasoning the meat. She turned around and opened the oven, making a heat wave hit her in the face as she placed the pan in.

Then, she got out the ingredients for the rolls and began making them. Tenzin watched her as her hands moved around, placing ingredients in as she rolled them up. After she finished with the rolls, she started the rice.

"I'm impressed. You really do know how to cook." Tenzin complimented her as she took the chicken out, the aroma roaming the apartment. Lin was busy setting the table as Tenzin made tea.

A few minutes later, Jade served herself and Lin chicken with rice, and for Tenzin a plate of rice with steamed vegetables with rolls on the side. They sat down in silence, the sound of them sipping their tea, their utensils hitting the plate, and the sound of them chewing their food.

"So, how have you two been?" Tenzin asked, relieving the tension between them and starting a conversation after five minutes.

"I signed up for the police academy today." Jade announced, a big smile forming as she took a sip of her tea.

Tenzin spit put his tea and said, "What? Lin why did you sign her up for the police academy? It's dangerous and she's still learning metalbending."

"Calm down. First off, she wanted to do this and lastly, she mastered the skills and she has all the things and training required for this." Lin explained as she took a bite of her chicken, savoring the flavor.

"Jade, are you sure you want to do this? You can get hurt." Tenzin, being a concerned father asked her.

"Oh course I'm sure about this. I want to become a police officer and someday, become the chief of police." She told him.

Lin listened as they exchanged their remarks of Jade becoming a police officer.

"Don't you want to be a councilwomen? The job is less stressfull than running an entire police force."

Jade rolled her eyes before saying, "Hell no. That job is boring. I don't want to be couped up in an office all day long, filling out paperwork, making new laws. That has to be the most boring job in the entire world."

Tenzin's face went from being calm to an enraged red face.

"Tomorrow morning, I want you to be ready. I'm taking you down to the council building. You will know how to run the city, make new laws, and fill out paperwork." He exclaimed, having a triumphant smile on his face.

"I can't. I'm going to get some things for my dorm." She told him, smirking when his smile dropped from his face.

Lin also smirked when his smile faded. She slightly chuckled and continued eating her early dinner.

"Well, dinner was amazing Jade. But now I have to go to work." Lin annouced as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Yes, dinner was amazing. My compliments to the chef." Tenzin slightly mocked, earning a small punch from Jade.

Lin left the dining room to put on her uniform. She had on a white tank top and her work pants on during dinner so she just bended the top piece on. She clipped her hair up and adjusted her belt.

She came out of her room and saw Tenzin and Jade in a small bickering fit as they both cleared awau the dinner remains.

"Why would you want to become a police woman? I think you'll make a fine councilwoman." Tenzin said, drifting away as he imagined Jade as a councilwoman.

"All I'm saying is that my main interest is becoming a policewoman. I want to become chief someday too." Jade said back as she filled the sink up with water.

Lin finally had enough bickering from her lover and daughter, so she put two of her fingers in her mouth and made a sharp whistle come out.

Tenzin and Jade stopped and covered their ears as Lin whistled.

When Lin finished, she spoke, "Listen, I'm tired of hearing you two bicker. Now, I have to leave and Tenzin, you should too."

She opened the door with Tenzin following her. When they were a few feet away from the apartment, Tenzin snuck his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Tenzin, as much as I want to continue this, we both have to leave. Remember, I have to go to work and you have a loving family to go to."

Tenzin reluctantly pulled away as they continued walking diwn the steps of the apartment. When they reached the front door, Tenzin quickly pecked her cheek and they went their seperate ways.

* * *

When Tenzin arrived home, he walked into the kitchen and saw Pema talking to someone on the phone.

"So, do you have a plan for the upcoming event?" He heard her ask the person on the phone. A few minutes have passed before she spoke again.

"Perfect, I'll be there with my family to make sure you take her. Jade Beifong will no longer be Tenzin's life again." She said, an evil smile appeared on her face as she hung up the phone.

"Pema, what are you planning against Lin and Jade?" Tenzin finally spoke, making Pema turn around.

"Tenzin? How long have you been home for?" She asked, a guilty look coming on her face, her lip quivering and tears forming in her eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys. Well here's your update. So, hows your life going? Me? Well my life is a big shit pile right now. But anyway, I've posted a poll on my profile asking if you want a sequel for this story. I'm asking because I have alot of ideas but I really want to end this story with 40-50 chapters, so go on and vote. R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Pema stared at the floor, then to Tenzin, and back to the floor. When she finally looked back at Tenzin, she gulped down her nervousness and stepped forward to him, making him take a step back.

"Answer my question Pema. What are you planning against Lin and Jade?" He asked her again, this time crossing his arms and looking at her with a stern face. Pema looked at him with a sad look, hoping that he'll change his expression.

"Nothing dear." Pema softly whispered.

"What?" He asked her skeptically.

"Nothing." She shouted at him, tears falling out of her eyes. She covered her face and sobbed into her hands, turning her back against him. She felt him walking closer to her and putting a hand her shoulder.

"I'm going to leave. I'll be back in the morning." Was all he said before he went out the front door. She collapsed to the floor and cried. She leaned against the wall and cried, not caring who was listening to her.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Jinora asked, placing a hand on her mothers shoulders. Pema looked up and wiped away her tears.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm fine." Pema told her and stood up, wiping away her tears. Jinora shrugged her shoulders and went back to bed, leaving Pema standing in the kitchen, crying.

* * *

"Wait, what were her exact words?" Lin questioned him, leaning against a filing cabinet. After she finished a stack of paperwork, Tenzin burst through the door, a gust of wind sending the papers everywhere.

"Jade Beifong will no longer be in Tenzin's life." He quoted as he continued picking up the papers he blew over.

"Are you sure?"

Tenzin stood up, handing the papers to her as she put them in the cabinet next to her. He nodded his head as he stepped forward, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She smirked as she leaned in his arms.

"I love you Lin." He mumbled into her hair as he kissed it. She smirked and turned in his arms, facing him as she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"I love you too Airhead."

She quickly slid the metal off her foot as she kissed him. They kissed until they both needed air and pulled away. A blush appeared on their cheeks as they leaned in for another kiss but Lin pushed him away when she felt someone approach the door.

"Mom, I got another letter from the same- oh? Hi dad." Jade said, appearing in door, stuffing a piece of paper in an envelope.

"Hello Jade." He answered back, stepping away from Lin. Jade raised an eyebrow, feeling their heartbeats.

"Ok? Well anyway. I got another letter from the sender again." Jade said and handed the letter to Lin.

Lin took the letter and read it. She handed the letter to Tenzin to read, making him gasp.

_You better have your skills ready. Watch your back Jade Beifong._

Lin took the letter and put it in the filing cabinet.

"Jade, don't let this threat get to you. Who ever Pema is working with, you'll be a better fighter." Lin told her as she filed another case of the threat letters.

"Don't worry mom. I never let a threat get in my way." Jade said proudly as she sat down. She had her phone with her and decided to look at the photo she took.

"Tenzin, I need to talk to you real quick." Lin motioned towards the door. He nodded as they went into the hallway.

"Listen, as much as I hate to say this, but I need you to go back home and pretend you forgive her. When she is caught off gaurd, we'll expose her and then, we'll stop her." Lin told him, making him rethink on ger desicion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure about this. I don't want her threating my daughter anymore." Lin said, leaning against the wall.

Tenzin stepped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Whatever you say Lin, I'll fully support you."

"Thanks Airhead." Lin said, pecking his cheek and went back inside the office.

* * *

When Lin stepped back inside her office, she saw Jade sitting there, twiddling her thumbs.

"Mom, do you love dad?" She asked her, making Lin stiffen for a second.

"Well, I love him as a friend." Lin answered quickly and sat back down in her seat. She looked at Jade, who was staring at her quizzically from her spot.

Jade shrugged it off as she continued twiddling her thumbs. She felt Lin's heartbeat go down and then she asked, "Mom, I know your lying. Do you love dad as more than a friend?"

Lin snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jade speak again. "Damn it Jade. If I tell you will you please let it go?" Lin asked her. Jade nodded her head as a wide smile formed on her face as she waited for her answer.

"Yes. I do love him as more than a friend." Lin finally confessed, a slight blush creeping on her face. Jade's squeling made her jump slightly until Jade wrapped her arms around her.

"Omigosh. Mom, that is so amazing" Jade yelled out.

"Calm down Jade. Why don't you go home now. I'm going to be here for half the night." Lin told her. Jade nodded as walked out the door.

Lin sighed as she sat back down, now feeling happy that she finally told someone that she had feelings for Tenzin.

"You do?" A voice asked her, making her jump slightly until a pair of arms picked her ip bridal style and the person sat down, putting her in his lap.

"Tenzin? I thought you left?" Lin asked, slightly surprised but settled into his lap. Tenzin wrapped his arms around her torso, holdibg her closer to him.

He softly kissed her hair and said, "I did. But when I heard Jade ask you that question, I had to hear your answer."

"Well you got your answer. I still love you, even after all these years." Lin said, tugging at his beard to bring his face down and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well, I have to say. I love you too, Lin Beifong! Even after all these years." Was all he said before he captured her lips and kissed her deeply.

* * *

When Jade arrived home, she went to her room and unplugged her laptop and grabbing movies. She changed into a pair of sweats and a tank too and put her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Just when she settled into the couch, someone knocked on the door. She placed her laptop on the couch and went to see who it was.

"Hello Jade." Iroh said when she opened the door.

She leaned against the door way, crossing her arms and saying, "What do you want? How did you find out where I lived?"

Iroh chuckled and handed her a bouqet of flowers. Jade looked at the flowers, then back to him, then the flowers.

"Jade, I know your taken but just please hear me out." He asked her, stepping into the apartment. Jade closed the door and put the flowers on the table. She sat down next him on the couch and placed her laptop on the coffee table.

"Listen, I love you. I broke up with Asami because that's how much I love you. Please, give me a chance. I know Bolin is a great boyfriend to you, but can you please give me a chance." Iroh asked her, taking her hands in his.

Jade gasped at his reaction. She looked into his eyes, seeing how serious he was being. She looked down at her laptop, seeing her movie waiting for her to press play.

"Ok, I'll give you one chance. But, as much as I hate to do this to him, he can't know about it." She finally said, making Iroh break into a big smile.

He leaned in a softly pressed his lips on hers. Jade's eyes widened in shock and she pushed him away.

"Iroh, why'd you kiss me again?" She yelled at him, her eyes getting wider by the minute as they passed.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello, soo I started typing this while ATLA is on and it's "The Blind Bandit." So, this will be a multi-part of one of the final chapters. This is part one of the final chapters. I'm splitting up the final chapters in about 2-3 parts. But don't worry, there will be more chapters, but this is the biggest part of the story. Hahah so anyway, please R&R. Also, if it doesn't make sense, I'll try to make it more clear next time.**

**Ok so here's some information on the poll.  
Voting will close after the final chapter is post. I think you can vote multiple times but, this is my first poll. Well, the voting should be closing between now and the end of the month.**

* * *

Chapter 37

Jade stared at Iroh, placing a hand over her lips. She couldn't believe that he kissed her again. She turned away from, small tears forming on her eyes. Iroh tried t scoot closer to her, but she got off the couch. She went to the door, opening the door.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I don't know what came over-" Iroh started saying, but Jade placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence. Just leave." She said, moving out of his way. Iroh slumped his shoulders as he passed her, looking into her stormy grey-green eyes, which were clouded with tears at the brim.

When he finally left, Jade slammed the door. She went to the couch, belly flopping on it, completely forgetting her laptop. She cried her eyes out, wishing love wasn't complicated.

_I don't know how mom and dad managed to survive their relationship. But I am most certainly not managing mine. Damn you Iroh, I wish love wasn't so confusing._ She thought to herself, finally drying her eyes and put her laptop in her lap and pressed play.

* * *

A few hours later, Lin came home and saw Jade passed out on the couch. She chuckled softly and hung her coat up. She walked over to her, taking her laptop and putting it in her room. Then, she gently shook Jade's shoulder whispering, "Wake up Jade. Go to your room and go to sleep right."

Jade mumbled and grumbled, but she didn't move an inch. Lin grunted and went to the door, opening it and revealing Tenzin standing on the other side of the door.

"Tenzin, can you help me move Jade to her room? I tried waking her up, but she's a heavy sleeper." She said, pointing towards the couch. He nodded as he walked to the couch and scooped Jade up in his arms.

"Where's her room?"

"It's the door across from mine. The door's already open." Lin instructed and followed him. Tenzin carried Jade into her room, Lin already pushing the blankets away. She gently laid her down, pulling the blankets over her, and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Both the adults quietly snuck out of the room, closing the door behind them. Lin went into her room, with Tenzin following her. He closed and locked the door behind them, making Lin chuckle as she bent the top part of her uniform off. Tenzin then started discarding his robes, leaving him in his underwear until Lin tossed him a pair of his old pajamas.

"I didn't know you still had these." He said, bewildered as he stepped into the pants. Lin turned around, wearing her own pajamas as she pulled the blanket and got into bed. Tenzin copied her movements seconds later. Lin leaned over and turned the lamp off, snuggling closer to Tenzin's warm body.

He softly stroked her hair, making Lin's eyes get heavier by the second. Lin drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about a flashback.

_A twenty five year old Lin strutted down the halls, feeling the heartbeats of the younger acolytes as she passed by. She walked until she came to a room. She knocked softly and went in, seeing Tenzin sitting in the middle of the room._

_"Hello Tenzin." She whispered out, making him turn around and break into a smile. He stood up and brushed off his robes._

_"Lin! I thought you were at work today?" He asked, walking over and hugging her close to him. He inhaled the scent of her hair, jasmine flowers and cherry blossoms._

_"I was. But my mother told me to take the day off." She said, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. _

_"Well, I'm glad that she did." He said to her, lifting her chin up and capturing her lips with hers. They let their tongues dance together, small moans coming out of their mouths. His hands running up her body, feeling every curve the spirits granted her._

_They pulled apart, both smiling. Their lips pink and swollen, but neither of them cared as they left the room, their fingers laced between each other. They got many stares from the acolytes, especially the elders._

_When they got outside, an acolyte came running up them. Her light brown hair in a bun and her acolyte clothing flowing behind her as she came closer to the couple._

_"Master Tenzin, I was wondering about your lesson from yesterday. I had to tend to my mother, who is sick." She said to them, red faced and breathing hard._

_"Calm down Pema. It's alright. Well, basically you have to study the history of the Air nomads and then next week, there will be a test." He said to her, looking slightly annoyed that Pema ruined his moment._

_"Thank you Master Tenzin." She said, batting her eyelashes and twirling the loose hair from her bun. Lin took notice of that and cleared her throat, making Pema stop her actions and surprised look appeared on her face._

_"Oh, Caption Beifong! I didn't know you were here." Pema said, trying to act innocent._

_"Well yes. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a lunch date." Lin said, pulling Tenzin away as they continued on their walk. Tenzin led them towards the stables, helping Lin get into Oogi's saddle._

_"Where are we going?" She asked as she clutched on the saddle for dear life. Oogi took off into the air and they headed towards a mountain side._

_"You'll see." He said as he turned the reins towards a secluded part of the mountain. From her spot on the saddle, she saw a small picnic set up along the trees._

_Oogi landed on the ground ten minutes later, having Lin and Tenzin climb off. Tenzin sent Oogi back to the island, leaving him and Lin alone._

_"This is our lunch date." Tenzin announced. Lin quickly pecked his cheek as she sat down._

_"It's perfect. I love it and I love you." She said as they continued their lunch date, enjoying their moments together._

Lin giggled in her sleep and sighed, snuggling closer to her lover's warm body. Tenzin felt her move and held her closer, and smiled in his sleep.

* * *

When Jade awoke, she quickly got ready for the days events. That day was the annual "Hundred Year War" celebration. She went into the kitchen, seeing her parents talking. She cleared her throat, making them both turn around.

"Good morning Jade." They both said as Jade made her way towards the kitchen.

"Good morning. Mom shouldn't you be at the force? The festival is today." She asked as she went to the fridge and poured herself some lychee juice. Lin looked at the clock and sprang up from her seat, yelling out, "Shit. Fuck. I'm late."

Tenzin took the opportunity to leave, quietly walking towards the door.

When Lin rushed back in, she was trying to put the belt on her hips.

"Ok, I know your going with Bolin but remember to be safe but have fun." Lin said, grabbing a piece of fruit from the fruit bowl and left the apartment.

Jade looked at the time and saw that it was nine-thirty. Bolin would be picking her up at one so they can head over to the festival. He wanted to see the street performers at two, so she quickly made herself some breakfast.

After finishing breakfast, she jumped in the shower. She scrubbed herself good, and turned off the water. She left the bathroom and went to her room. She wrapped her hair up in the towel and put on her clothes. She put on a pair of purple tights and a black ruffled skirt. She put on a white tank top and a black vest. After finishing her clothes, she blow dried her hair and curled it and put on a black beret and did her make up.

At one, a knock was heard from the door. She quickly put on a pair of ballet flats and grabbed a black short sleeved jacket and rushed to answer the door. She threw open the door jumped into Bolin's arms.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Bolin told her, making a blush creep on her face.

"Shall we?" He asked her, holding his arm out, which Jade took. They both left the apartment, heading towards the festival.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first part of one of the final chapters. Please R&R and keep voting.**

**-raindancer167**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Ok here's what's going to happen with these final chapters:**

**-Chapters 37-40: a big major part of the story  
-Chapter 41: Jade's date with Iroh  
-Chapters 42-44: Jade starts police training  
-Chapter 45: Final chapter**

**Well, that's what going to happen with these final chapters. The poll is still open for votes, so keep voting if you want me to continue this is a sequel. So anyway, please R&R and enjoy the rest of the story. Another thing I've wanted to say is that this story has over 8,500 views. :)**

* * *

Chapter 38

Jade was amazed by the sights. She's been to many festivals in her old life, but she's never seen so many people, vendors, and street performances in one spot. She currently had her eye on a street show, a firebending magician was currently making five fireballs and turned them into a dragon.

"Do you like it?" Bolin shouted, trying to make sure Jade could hear him over the noise.

"Yes. This is so amazing. I've never seen so many people in one spot. There's a lot of vendors here too!" She shouted over the noise, a big smile breaking out on her face. Bolin laced their fingers together as they continued walking down the street.

"Do you want to go to that show you wanted to see?" Jade asked, passing a sign. Bolin nodded as he lead them towards town square. When they got there, three men were using water, fire, and earth to make a magic show.

"What are they called again?" Jade asked, her eyes getting dizzy as the water and fire circled, making steam follow them.

"I'm not sure. But I heard they were amazing. So when I heard they were doing a performance here, I just had to see them." Bolin said, squealing with excitement as the earthbender made shapes and the waterbender put water on them, making the shapes turn into mud.

Jade rolled her eyes and chuckled at Bolin's childish behavior, but was amazed herself when she continued watching the men perform their tricks.

She applauded with the others when they finished. Bolin led her towards the park and sat down by the fountain. Jade nuzzled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Bo, there's something I've been needing to tell you." Jade said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What is it?" Bolin asked, tilting her chin up, looking into her grey-green eyes. Jade softly pecked his cheek and sat straight up.

"Well, I've signed up for the police academy. They start school in the fall." She finally told him, letting out a big breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"What?"

* * *

"Officers, you will need to be on high alert. This is the biggest event of the year and we can't screw it up. Unit one, you'll take control over by the arena. Unit two, you'll patrol the park. Unit three, you'll have downtown. Other units, you'll be walking on the main street of the festival. Also, as many of you heard, my daughter has a stalker. If you see her, tell me over your radios. Understand?"

The officers nodded and marched towards their patrols. Lin let out a breath and got a drink of water. She gulped it down quickly and sighed as she left the station.

When she stepped out of the building, she almost got trampled by little kids who wanted to ride the ostrich-horse. She quickly brushed it off as she continued walking, enjoying the sights, sounds, and smells of the event.

Suddenly, she felt her radio buzzing and an officers voice came over, "Chief, we've spotted your daughter. She's in the park with some kid."

Lin picked up her radio and said, "Good. Make sure you keep an eye on her while she's there."

"Yes chief." The officer said, signing off. Lin continued walking, making sure the officers were doing their job and not slacking off and watching street performers. Just when she turned a corner, she felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"Hello Lin." A deep voice greeted her, making her smirk. She turned her head and saw a pointy beard in her face. Her smirk turning into a full smile.

"Hello Tenzin. How are you this fine afternoon?" Lin asked, trying to sound formal since they were in the public eye of the city.

"I'm fine on this wonderful day." He answered as he took his arm off her shoulders. They both walked until them came across a street performer which made Lin and Tenzin stop and watch.

"Remember when we were younger, when we got away from our parents and we watched the performers?" Tenzin asked, letting his hand slip down to hers and laced them together. This made the chief blush, which no one ever saw.

"Yes, I do."

Tenzin led them away from the performer and took them to an alley. He cradled her face and placed his sweet lips atop of hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands felt her curves, almost like the dream she had the other night.

When he pulled away from her, he was dazed, but he still had a smile on his face. Just when they were about to kiss, her radio buzzed and she picked it up.

"Chief Beifong."

"Chief, there's a fight going on towards downtown. There's a firebender and an earthdender fighting." A frantic officer said, making Lin rush away without saying good-bye to Tenzin.

* * *

Bolin looked at Jade, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend would be away for a year.

"Jade? Are you sure?" He managed to say.

"Yes, I am sure. I already enrolled a few days ago." Jade said, not looking at him. Bolin looked at her and cradled her face. He gently lifted her chin up and looked at her eyes again.

"Well, I can managed. We'll be able to see each other when your on break." He said, thinking about them seeing each other.

"But after my training is done, I'm going to do extra training because my mother would've sent an application in for the force. I'm sorry Bo, but I want to continue the Beifong bloodline of metalbenders and becoming chief." She said, now shedding little tears.

Jade then got up and ran away, leaving Bolin standing at the fountain, shouting her name. She ran until she reached an abandoned alley. She leaned against the fence, sliding down and bringing her knees close to her.

When she felt someone run by, she quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance. When she saw the shadow, she chucked a big rock towards the shadow but missed when it ran off.

_Shit. Better go home and put on the armor. _She thought to herself as she ran back home.

* * *

"Chief, we just received word that your daughter took off running from the park. None of our officers can locate her." An officer said, approaching her after she arrested the two fighters who were causing chaos.

"I'll go see if she's at home." Lin said, leaving the deputy in charge as she went home.

When she approached the building, she saw Jade climbing down the stairs, wearing her uniform and her hair up in a ponytail. She was trying to adjust her belt so that it fit her hips.

"Jade?"

Jade looked up and walked towards Lin, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"An officer said you came here. I had to confirm. Why are you wearing your uniform?" Lin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was in an alley when I felt a strange presence. I went with my instinct and rushed home to put it on." Jade answered as she tightened the hair tie in her hair. Lin nodded and led them out of the building and onto the busy street of the city.

_That might've been her stalker. I may need to do further investigation. _Lin thought to herself as both her and Jade walked around the festival, mostly focusing on safety and making sure no one was causing trouble.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Here's another update. I started typing this chapter while watching Super Bowl and typing two new chapters for two of my other stories. Please R&R and keep voting. And another thing I did while typing was lame boring ass homework. Also, I have this really bad habit of staying up half the night reading/writing fanfics. R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 39

Tenzin was going to meet Pema at a corner café. He wanted to clear his head and enjoy the festival with her. When he approached their meeting spot, he saw Pema sitting at a table with someone whom he couldn't reconize.

_Who is Pema with? Is he Jade's stalker? _He though to himself as he got a table closer to theirs and listened to their conversation.

"So you let a teenage girl hit you with a rock? Most men would just go and kidnap." Pema growled at him thourgh clenched teeth.

"It wasn't a small rock. It was a boulder." The male said, throwing his arms in the air for extra effect.

"Get out of my sight and do your job right. I'm paying you big money to take her away. Now go before Tenzin shows up." She ordered, making him scamper out if his seat.

Pema sighed as her worker left. She twirled the edge of her cup with her finger as she waited for Tenzin.

Tenzin took the oppertunity to quickly sneak away from the table he was sitting at and went down the street, hoping that Pema didn't see him at the table. He quickly regained his composure and headed back to the café.

He saw Pema put on a huge smile when he walked up to the table.

"Hello dear. I'm sorry, but I got thirsty so I wanted to order a drink." Pema said, trying to hide the coffee cup behind a napkin holder on the table.

Tenzin chuckled and sat down just when the waiter approached them with menu's, "It's alright dear. Now, shall we order some lunch?"

Pema nodded as she opened her menu and began scanning the menu. Tenzin unfolded his own menu and tried to focus on his afternoon with Pema, but just the thought of Pema hiring someone to take Jade away made him shiver.

_Dear spirits. I hope Jade's_ alright.

* * *

"Jade, stop that nonsense and help me keep a lookout." Lin scolded her when they came across a vender who sold masks and Jade couldn't resist running up to them and putting on every single one of them, making Lin get a headache.

Jade rummaged around the stand and found a mask, putting it on and looked at Lin, "Aww c'mon mom. Just one more mask?" She asked as she popped her head up, wearing a blue wooden carved mask with a sad face on it. Jade started laughing when she saw Lin's expression go from serious to embarrassment in one second.

Lin smacked her forehead and stepped towards Jade and yanked off the mask. Jade's face was red from not breathing and tears were falling out of her eyes. Jade clutched her stomach as she tried not to fall over and start rolling on the ground.

"Let's go Jade." Lin said, grabbing her elbow and pulled her away from the stand. When they approached a bench, Lin put Jade down and went to go get a cup of water for her.

When Jade finally calmed down, she looked around and saw that they were away from the stand. Then, she saw Lin approach her with a cup of water. She handed the cup to Jade and she guzzled it in one drink.

"Jade, I need to go back to the station. You can stay here longer or come with me." Lin said.

Jade thought hard but stopped when she saw Korra, Mako, Asami, Iroh, and Bolin walk by.

"I'll stay here a little longer." She said and got off the bench. She threw her cup away and ran towards the group, leaving Lin standing on the sidewalk curb. Lin walked away when she saw Jade approach the group and walked off with them.

When she was about to leave, she saw someone stand up from a table and started following them, mostly following Jade, who was walking with the Bolin, whose arm was wrapped around her waist.

Being on the force for twenty years and having an urge to go and investigate. She followed them with a few steps behind.

* * *

Tenzin and Pema walked down the street, looking at booths, street performances, and much more. Pema was happy that Tenzin didn't see her meeting with the man she had hired to try and take Jade away.

_Thank the spirits he didn't see. _She thought to herself as she stopped t look at sewing supplies. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jade walk away from Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Iroh. Then she saw her fired person and she nodded, making him walk towards her.

_This is it. Jade Beifong will no longer in Tenzin's life._

* * *

When Jade left the group to go walk around, she found herself in an alleyway. She didn't know why but she felt like someone was calling her.

She felt a strange presence around her, making her get into a fighting stance. She looked around and saw a shadowy figure standing in front of her. She stifled a scream as she hid her emotion.

But the person was quicker and as she shot her cables out, she couldn't move or bend, making her collapse to the ground.

"What? What did you do to me?" She yelled out, using her slightly numb arm and turned on her radio for her mother and the force to hear. He stepped forward and looked her in the eye, cupping her cheek and made her look at him.

"My, my. Your such a lovely girl. To bad I was hired to take you away." He said, then began tying her wrists up and her feet. He made a noise and more people came, some dressed in dark green outfits and others in regular clothing.

"Bring the truck around. Go to Pema and tell her we have the kid." He ordered as the people went and did as they were told. Jade gasped but kept her beating heart from popping out of her chest.

_C'mon mom. Where are you?_

* * *

Lin and a team of officers rushed from the station and checked every alley in the city. Every officer's radio went off and heard Jade's voice and another voice. Every officer notified Lin, but she was already assembling a team.

"There is two alleyways left. You men take this one. You men, come with me. Stay on guard and be cautious." Lin instructed as they went to the alley. She tiptoed towards the alley and listened. She heard someone struggling, and others trying to stop the victim.

She signaled the officers to attack. When she heard metal cables shoot out, she came out and saw Jade in the back of a truck, making Lin rush over.

"Mom. They did something to me. I can't bend." Jade yelled as Lin approached. She untied the ropes and Jade hopped down the truck.

"Jade, try to bend the earth. If you can't, then they blocked your chi." Lin told her and Jade did as she was told. A chunk of rock popped out of the earth and she threw it at her captor, knocking him out.

After the fight, more men came and took the men away to the station. Tenzin rushed over and saw Jade and Lin standing next to the man he had told Lin about.

"Lieutenant, we're not asking you again. Now, you can either answer the question or be put in jail." Lin said, crossing her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Who fired you to take me away?" Jade asked him, imitating Lin, which made Tenzin chuckle to himself as he saw the resemblance between Lin and Jade but stopped when he heard the Lieutenant answer the question.

"It was Councilman Tenzin's wife."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Another update. Also, I got the cutest idea to debut Iroh and Jade's date on Valentines day! Well, R&R please. Also, keep voting, I'm keeping the poll open until the end of the month.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK**

* * *

Chapter 40

When the Lieutenant told them the person who hired him, Lin, Jade, and Tenzin were in shock until Jade interrupted, "I knew it!" She yelled out and made a funky looking pose.

Lin and Tenzin turned and looked at her, making her drop her pose and regained her composure.

"Too soon?"

Lin rollded her eyes and Tenzin looked away, turning their attention back to Lietenant.

"Tell us why you were hired to take her away?" Lin instructed in a stern voice, making him shake in fear, but remained silent.

Lin stomped down on the ground, raising a pillar beneath him as he went up into the air. Jade and Lin made their own earth pillars and rose up to his.

"Lieutenant, I'm losing patience. Now, tell us why she hired you or you can tell us in your jail cell." Lin told him in a much more stern and angrier voice, making Jade, Lieutenant, Tenzin and all the other men shake in fear.

"She wanted her gone because she knew her marriage with Councilman Tenzin was set up. After they took her from you, they informed her and she never told him. But when she returned with you, she wanted her gone so she can keep Tenzin." Lieutenant finally confessed.

Lin made both hers and his pillar go back down and Jade quickly followed.

"Tie him up and take him to headquarters." Lin instructed, making three men go and take him away.

"See dad. I told you I was right." Jade mocked to him when she came over to her parents.

"My marriage was arranged? I thought I married for happiness and that I loved her." Tenzin muttered out but Lin could hear him.

"Tenzin, please stay focused. We need to get Pema and take her down to the station for interrogation." Lin scolded, now starting to pace.

"Tenzin, do you have any idea how we can get Pema to confess?" Lin asked, now turning her attention to him.

Tenzin was staring off into space, rethinking his marriage and didn't notice Jade flicking small pebbles until one hit him on his nose.

"Ow. You have my attention now." He scolded both women, not sure who was flicking pebbles at him.

"Do you have anyway how we can get Pema to confess for hiring an already wanted person for stalker and semi-assult?" Lin asked, repeating her question with a little attitude in her voice.

Tenzin thought hard until, "I got it!"

* * *

Pema was handed a piece if paper from someone. She looked around and saw no one, so she unfolded the paper and read it, smirking at the paper.

_We got her. Pay us when we get back._

She folded the paper up and put it in her pocket, just when Tenzin was approaching her.

"Tenzin, look at this. This will be perfect for knitting a new blanket for Rohan and Meelo! Can you help me find a color that will go perfectly for Jinora and Ikki." She asked and started rumanging around the stand until she pulled out a pale yellow yarn.

"Dear, can we go to the station. I believe I lost my keys there awhile back and Lin said she found them." He asked, making Pema's smile disappear from her face.

"Sure. Just let me pay for these." She told him and pulled out some yuans to pay. After that, Tenzin held his arm out and and she took it, her head down as they headed to the station.

When they got there, Tenzin told her that Lin was in her office with his keys and told her to wait. Pema gave a fake smile until he disappeared from her sight. She looked around and saw Lieutenant, sitting on a bench.

"What in spirits name are you doing here? You should be out doing your job." She scolded as she sat down next to him.

"Lost something and decided to see if someone turned it in." He answered her, ignoring the annoying tone that was in her voice.

"Whatever. Do you have a plan to use?" She asked him, checking to make sure Tenzin or Lin wasn't coming down the hall.

"I do, but I don't understand why you want her gone?"

Pema rolled her eyes and said, "Because I love Tenzin. If Lin didn't have the kid, they would've been together. But when they found out Lin couldn't conceive, I took the oppertunity to go and confess. But after our wedding, some of the lotus sentenaries came up to me saying that they took her child."

She stopped to take a breath before she continued her story, "At first, I was confused and they told me not to tell Tenzin. But now, when I was informed Lin was going to bring her back, I knew Tenzin would find out and leave me. I couldn't let that happen. That's why I want you to go and kidnap her, and possibly kill her."

When Pema finished, an officer, who was sitting next to them stood up, making Pema suspicious, but she shrugged it off.

The Lieuntenant nodded in understanding, making Pema smile.

"So now you understand why I want her gone."

Before he was able to answer, Lin, Jade, and Tenzin came down the hall, heading straight towards them.

"Pema you're under arrest." Lin annouced, making Pema stand up.

"What did I do? Tenzin, don't make her do this." Pema said, trying to make Tenzin stop Lin. She gasped in shock when Tenzin shook his head no, making Lin continue to put handcuffs on her.

"Lieutenant, stand up." Jade ordered as he stood up. Hade went behind him and placed her own handcuffs on him.

Botb policewomen led them away, Lin taking Pema into an interrogation room, Jade heading towards the cells to put him behind bars.

* * *

"This is insanity. What am I under arrest for?" Pema yelled at Lin and Jade, who were in the room with her.

"Really Pema? Don't play the dumb game with us." Jade yelled, smacking her hands on the table, leaving two handprints in the metal table.

"Don't yell at me. I'm your stepmother." Pema yelled, trying to stand but the handcuffs around her wrist prevented her from her outrage.

Jade rolled her eyes and came close to Pema. When she got face to face with her, she spat in her face, making Pema's face scrunch up and making Jade smirk.

"Pema. We can do this either the easy way, which is explaining to Jade. Or we can do this the hard way, which is explaining to me." Lin said calmly, feeling Pema shake in fear.

"Fine. I want her gone because I'm afraid to lose Tenzin. There, I explained. Can I leave now?" She asked as she waited for one of them to loosen the cuffs around her wrists.

Neither of the Beifongs moved nor blinked their eyes. Jade huffed, clenching her fists and holding in her breath as she walked around the room. Then, she faced the wall, and punched it, leaving a dent in it, making Pema jump.

"Tell us the truth Pema. Your lying yo teo people who can pick up liars." Lin said, taking a seat across from Pema on the other side of the table.

"I have nothing to say." Pema said, scowling and turning her head away from them.

"Hm, then maybe this should ring a bell." Jade said and pulled out her phone. She went to her voice recordings and touched the screen, making Pema and the Lieutenant's voices come over the speaker.

Pema's blood went cold as she listened to the entire conversation, not making a sound, blinking, and not breathing as she listened to it until the very end.

"Wait a minute. That was you. You were the officer who left after out conversation." Pema yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Jade, which was mostly pointing at the table.

"Pema, we have evidence that your the mastermind behind this whole plan. Don't bother trying to deny it. We even know that you also tried to hire Saihkan to do the same." Lin said, bending down and pulling up a box that contained the evidence.

Lin pulled out the letters and phone call recordings that she had gotten fromthe phone company. Jade pulled out a bag and pulled out her laptop. She quickly turned it on and went to the photos. She turned the computer around and on the screen was the picture she took, enlarged and the fuzziness gone so that it showed the faces clearly.

Just seeing all the evidence made Pema break down and began crying, now fully confessing her plan and how she started planning.

* * *

Tenzin sat in Lin's office, waiting for either Lin or Jade to come back and tell him what happened. It had already been two hours and no one came out of the room. When he waited outside the room, she heard two clangs and one of them was when someone inside the room punched the wall.

_Dear spirits. I need to k ow what's happening. _He thought to himself as he sat down, tapping his foot and rubbing his forehead.

After a few minutes, the door opened and both Lin and Jade walked in the room. Tenzin stood up, causing Jade to almost fall over when he used a gust of wind to go over to Lin.

"What happened in there? You were in there for two hours, what happened in there?" Tenzin asked really fast, making Lin raise a hand to make him stop talking.

"She confessed. After a yelling match and Jade punching the wall, we showed her the evidence and she broke. Jade, go fix the wall and table." Lin said, making Jade groan and leave.

"What did she do to the table?" Tenzin asked curiously, pulling Lin up out of her chair and bringing her into a hug.

"She slammed her hands on the table and left two handprints on them." Lin explained as she placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Tenzin tilted her chin up and softly kissed her before Jade entered the room, making them pull apart.

"I'm going home mom. Since this case is over, I'm going home and sleep." Jade said as she picked up her bag with her laptop in it and left, closing the door behind her.

Lin looked at Tenzin, debating whether or not she should tell him about her appointment that day.

"Tenzin, I need to show you something." She said as she stepped away from him and sat back down in her chair.

"What is it?"

Lin took a breath and opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out an evelope and handed it too him.

Tenzin took the envelope and took out a piece of paper. He began reading it but stopped and reread a section.

He looked over at Lin, who had on a smile, making him pull her out of her chair once again and placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply, wishing for the moment to never end.

* * *

When Jade approached the apartment, she went inside and locked the door. She went to her room and dropped the bag and took off her uniform. She grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom and started a bath. She made sure the water temperature was just right as she undressed and stepped in, feeing the hot water relax her muscles.

She sat and pulled her knees closer to her, thinking about the day's events. She smiled as she remembered how Pema jumped when she punched the wall. She looked at her knuckles and saw that they were red, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that they finally solved the case and that Pema was going to be put on trial.

_ Man, what a day. _She thought to herself as she laid down, letting the hot water soak her long hair so she could wash it. After she washed her hair, she cleaned her body well and rinsed off. When she finished, she pulled the drainer and stood up, grabbing her towel and dried herself off.

She left the bathroom and went back to her room, putting on some clean underwear and pulling on a pair of pink sweats, a white tank top and a pink off the shoulder sweater. She dried her hair and brushed it out, making sure there were no knots or tangles and put it in a high ponytail.

When she came back down the hall, she heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was.

When she opened the door, she saw Iroh standing on the otherside, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Jade. These are for you." He said and handed them over to her. She looked at them and sniffed them, loving the sweet scent they had.

"Their beautiful. Thank you." She said as she put them on a table.

"Listen, my fleet leaves in a few days and I was wondering if we can have our date tomorrow night?" He asked her, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Sure. Where will it be at?" She asked, a small smile forming as she saw how nervous he was.

"Kuang's Cuisine."

"Sure. How about seven?" Jade asked him, leaning against the doorway. Iroh broke out into a big smile.

"That's perfect. I'll pick you up and six-thirty." He told her, stepping to her.

Jade smiled as she walked to him, wrapping her arms around him and gave him a small peck on his lips.

"Ok General. I'll see you tomorrow night." She said as she stepped back in and closed the door, leaving a speechless Iroh standing on her doorstep.

Jade picked up the flowers and went to the kitchen, finding a vase and filled it up with water. She put the vase on the table and put the flowers in.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait for our date. _She thought to herself a she went back to her room and opened up her laptop and putting in a movie, smiling at the thought if her date with Iroh.


	41. Chapter 41

**A very late happy valentines day! Well, I had to type this up on Wednesday night. I had to be at a 8th grade fundraiser and me and a couple of my friends got into a "raffle ticket selling" war. Well, lets just say that I won because I sold twenty more tickets then them hehe. Yupp, I was victorious! R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 41

That next day, Jade woke up, having a big smile on her face. She rubbed her eyes as she removed the blankets from around her body and swung her legs from the bed.

She sat in silence, thinking about the day's events, making her smile big and feel her heart pick up speed as it beat.

She got off the bed and went to her mirror, seeing her hair sticking up from her ponytail. She took out her hair tie and let it flow down her hair. She picked up her hairbrush and brushed out the knots and tangles from her hair.

When she finished, she left her room as she tied her hair up in a messy bun. She walked into the living room and saw Tenzin sleeping on the couch.

_Did dad stay over? Doesn't he have to watch the kids? _She asked herself as she went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Lin came in with the brush in hand.

"Mom, did dad stay over last night?" Jade asked, now grabbing a peach and took a bite out of it.

"Yes. He had a late night at the council building and he wasn't ready to see Pema sice we let her go." Lin explained as she sat at the table and brushed out her hair.

Jade slightly choked on ger peach and wiped away juice that started trickling down her chin.

"What? You let her go?"

"Yes, but she will have a trial. She and Lieutenant are being put on trial for different cases." Lin explained as she got up to put the brush away.

Jade shrugged her shoulders as she finished eating her peach. Just as she finished, Lin came back in wearing black sweats and a red t-shirt.

"Don't you have work today?" Jade asked curiously as she threw away her peach seed.

"Finally got a day off. That case tired me out." Lin said as she went to the couch, staring at Tenzin as he slept. Then, she shook the floor with her earthbending, making Jade hold her ground and making Tenzin fall off the couch.

Tenzin stood up, wearing the pajamas Lin kept and looked at both Beifongs. Jade chuckling and Lin pretending to find the paper.

"Lin, why did you do that?" He asked her, stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her, making Jade cringe.

"Ew. No old people PDA in here." Jade yelled, covering her eyes.

Lin and Tenzin laughed at her as they went over to her. Jade then noticed that Lin's shirt was a little snug around her torso, making her put her foot on the floor and run it across the floor, feeling heartbeats off of Lin, making her smile.

"Jade, we have something to tell you." Tenzin said as he and Lin took a seat across from her.

"Yeah, sure." Jade said nervously as she took a seat.

"Jade, your mother and I have decided to pick up our relationship again. I wanted to wait and tell you over a nice dinner but your mother wanted to tell you now." Tenzin told her, seeing Lin's hand on the table, making him place his on top of hers and laced their fingers together.

Jade squeled and started jumping up and down in her chair. But after letting it process, she stopped.

"Wait, what about Pema?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her father.

"After going through this case and your mother going through this process again after years, I've decided to divorce her. She is allowed to stay on the island for the sake of the children." Tenzin explained, getting up and going to his work bag, pulling out an envelope. He handed it to Jade and she read it, realizing they were divorce papers.

"You're really sure?" Jade asked as she handed him the papers back to him. Tenzin nodded and softly kissed Lin's cheek, making Jade fake a gag.

"I'm going to my room. Don't do anything stupid that will leave me scarred. Remember, I can feel everything thanks to sesmic sense." Jade said, doing her 'I'm watching you' hand geature as she made her way down the hall.

Lin chuckled at her as she stood up. She went to her room and was in there for a few minutes until she came out.

"What do you have?" Tenzin Asked her curioisly as he stood up and walled over to her. She showed him a picture of Lin and Jade, one that he has never seen before. This one was of a one hour old Jade as Lin smiled brightly as she held her in a tiny blanket.

"When was this taken?" He asked as he examined the pocture closely.

"After an hour she was born." Lin said with a smile. Tenzin stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, making Lin snuggle into his chest as they looked at the picture of the life they created together.

"I can't believe I missed fourteen years of her life." Tenzin mumbled to himself.

"I missed thirteen years of her life." Lin pointed out, taking the picture from his hand and went to put it away with Tenzin following her.

When they entered the room, Lin put the picture by her bed and sat down. Tenzin followed her lead, closing the door behind him and crawled in her bed, letting Lin snuggle up to him.

* * *

In her room, she felt her parents go into her mothers room but she didn't feel or hear sounds coming from the room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up and went to her closet.

She pulled out a sparkly thin strapped purple dress and examined it. She put it on her bed and rummaged around more, finding a pair of black pants with a white button down with a black silk vest, a green dress with a woven white belt around the waist, and a red dress with a black short sleeve leather jacket.

After trying on every outfit, she was torn between the red dress and the purple dress. She placed both dresses on a chair and flopped on her bed.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was twelve o clock. She stood back up And grabbed her towel. She went to the bathroom and started the shower. She undressed and stepped in, feeling the warm water hit her body.

After her shower, Jade headed back to her room, running her fingers threw her hair as she closed her door. She got some clean clothes and put them on, putting her towel on her head.

She left her room and found both her parents dressed and leaving.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, making them turn around and look at her.

"Your father needs to get home and watch your siblings. Pema's trial got scheduled for today and I need to be present." Lin told her, making Jade nod her head in understanding.

"Ok. Bye dad. Bye mom." She stepped to them and gave them both a hug, making Lin squeeze her back and Tenzin pat her back.

"I'm going out later tonight. In case you get home and I'm not here." Jade whispered into Lin's ear. Lin nodded as she pulled away from Jade.

"I'll be home around eleven tonight." Lin told her as she and Tenzin exited put of the apartment.

Jade went back to her room and took the towel off her head and brushed it. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was two thirty. She went to her vanity and looked at her different colors of nail polish. She had selected a sparkly silver polish and sat on her bed, unscrewing the top and began putting it on her fingers. When she finished painting her nails, she let them dry as she walked over to her selected outfits.

She grabbed the purple dress and changed into it. She plugged in her curling iron and did her make-up as she waited for it to warm up. She put black eyeshadow, liquid eyeliner, and lip gloss. After she finished her makeup, she went to her curling iron and curled her hair into tight thick curls. She sprayed hairspray in her hair and then pinned her bangs into a small bump on her head. She put more pins up and put her curls up and made them frame her face.

She saw the time and saw that it was six twenty. She put on a small black jacket on and black high heels. She sat down on the couch and waited for Iroh to come.

* * *

Iroh stepped off the ferry and made his way to Jade's apartment. He stopped at a nearby flower shop and got her flowers. He walked the rest of the way in silence, enjoying the late summer air as he finally approached the building. He went inside and went to the apartment. At six thirty, he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

When the door opened, his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Good evening Jade." He greeted her as he handed her the flowers.

"Their beautiful. Thank you." Jade said as she went to place the flowers on the table.

Iroh held out his arm and she gladly accepted, closing the door and locking it as they left. Jade nuzzled her head to his arm as they walked out of the apartment and headed towards Kuangs.

"So what do you have planned for this evening General?" Jade asked in a teasing voice, rolling her tongue on the R in general. Iroh chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Well, after dinner, I have plans for a carriage ride around the park. And I was thinking about taking you to a little theater and see a short film that's playing there." Iroh said as they entered Kuangs.

"Good evening General Iroh. How many are joining you for tonight?" The host asked as they entered the restraunt.

"Two please." He answered never leaving his gaze from Jade's. He placed a kiss on her nose and bopped it with his finger, making Jade giggle. The host returned and led them towards a booth.

When they settled and ordered their food and drinks, Jade snuggled up closer to Iroh, making him wrap an arm around her. He noticed her looking towards a couple, who was sitting a few tables away.

When the guy looked towards their way, she was shocked to find out it was Bolin. But when the girl looked, she was even more surprised to see that it was Asami. When they stood up, Jade put her face against Iroh's arm as Bolin and Asami walked by.

"Jade, I really don't want to say this. But lately, Asami and Bolin have been heading out on their own. I once saw them kissing." Iroh told her, making Jade gasp.

"It's alright. I kind of figured something was happening between them. Don't worry, I'll think of a way to end our relationship. After this date, I might consider taking you in." Jade said as she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

After their dinner, they went to the park and got a carriage ride around the park. Iroh helped her in and stepped in himself. Jade slightly shivered, making Iroh take herin his arms and used his firebending to warm her up.

"Jade, even though I've said this plenty of times and you didn't believe me. I love you." He said, making Jade blush and looked at him. She slightly tilted her head up and kissed him, making him kiss her back.

"Now, I believe you." Jade whispered, making both of them smile. The carriage stopped, making them step out. Iroh paid the carriage owner as they made their way into the busy streets of the city. Iroh took her hand in his as they walked along the street, seeing the left over vendors from the other days festivities. They stopped at a jewelary stand.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into Jade's ear, making her giggle as she covered her eyes. Iroh made his way towards the the tand and picked up a necklace that had a symbol of both the fire nation and earth kingdom on the necklace. He paid for it and went back to Jade, putting the necklace around her neck and tied it around her.

"Open your eyes." He instructed as she opened her eyes and saw the necklace.

"I love it. Thanks Iroh." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her.

After that, Iroh took her hand in his and took her home. When they got back to the apartment, Iroh wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, making Jade return the kiss with full passion.

"Good night Jade." He whispered in her ear.

"Good night Iroh. I really had a fun time tonight. Please make me a promise and don't hurt yourself in the army." She whispered to him.

"I promise." He said and kissed her once again and left her, making her smile as she went inside the apartment.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Another update! As much as I loved typing this story up, I am sad that it is about to end. Voting is still open for votes, but I will close it around March 8th or the 10th. Please R&R. Also I changed my pen name to this since I got bored with my other one. Also, I haven't updated in awhile cause I've been uber busy with school. Ok, please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 42

When Jade entered the apartment, she smiled and placed a hand on her lips. She could still feel the tingling sensation from the kiss.

_I think I'm in love with him. _Jade thought to herself as she made her way towards the couch. She sat down and kicked off her heels, rubbing her sore feet.

Just then, the door opened, making Jade shoot her head up. She saw Lin coming in the door.

"Mom? Your home already?" Jade asked, abandoning her heels and walking towards her mother.

"For now. We only got half of the trial done tonight." Lin said, putting water in a pot.

"Do they need me there?" Jade asked as she walked towards the pot, turning down the heat on the stove.

"Probably. You should come down just in case." Lin said as she let Jade cook. Jade nodded in agreement as Lin left.

"Mom, what do you want me to make you for your dinner?" Jade yelled out.

"Chicken and rice." Lin shouted back. Jade went to the cupboard and opened it. She moved cans and boxes out her way until she found the rice.

She poured the rice in the pot and went to find chicken. She quickly cut off a piece of chicken and put it in a pan. She quickly grabbed spices and seasoned the chicken. She opened the oven and placed the pan in.

"Did you want to come down?" Lin asked as she came back down, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Yeah. I want to see the charges they put against Pema." Jade said as she stirred the rice from sticking.

"Well, it's ten. So you need to be ready to head down in half an hour. The second part of the trial starts at eleven." Lin said, taking over the cooking.

"Ok. The chicken is almost done so take it out in five minutes." Jade instructed as she went down the hall to her room. Lin nodded as she took out a plate and put the rice on it. After that, she opened the oven and took out the chicken. She heard Jade's metal covered feet come down the hall. She sat down and began eating when Jade entered the room.

"So, who did you go out with?" Lin asked as she put another bite in her mouth.

"The general." Jade answered shyly as she bent her head down as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Lin felt Jade's heartbeat spike up but shook it off as she finished her food. When she saw the time, she went to her room and put her uniform on again.

"Are you ready to head on?" She asked when she found Jade sitting on the couch. Jade nodded as she stood up. Lin opened the door and Jade went out. Lin went out behind her and closed the door. She quickly locked the door and they both left.

* * *

A few hours later, Jade was yawning as she struggled to stay awake. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was one. They were currently waiting for the council to come and hear Jade's side of the story. She looked over at Pema, who had her head down and refused to look at the spectators who decided to see the trial.

When they heard the door open, she perked her head up and saw the council come in. They took their seats and some officers came in and closed the doors behind them.

The new northern water tribe representive gave permission for Jade to speak. She stood up and went to the front, facing both the council and the spectators as she started speaking.

"Well, I'm here to speak out against my stepmother. She wanted me gone because if I was brought back and my father, Councilman Tenzin, found out, he would've left her. At first, I thought it was a phase but when I found out she wanted me gone, I was confused. What did to her? Nothing. Does she know me? Not really. So why did she want me gone? She was jealous of my mother because he had pent up feelings from their previous relationship. When I over heard her talking to Lieutenant, I wasn't afraid. I played it low and avoided going to the island for weeks. I didn't know about their plan until yesterday. I even sat down next to them when her and my father came by the station. I recorded their conversation that held evry evidence that she was the matermind behind the plan." Jade said, earning small gasps.

"Thank you." She finished and went back to her seat. She sat down and looked at her mother, who was trying not to collapse from standing and trying to stay awake. She looked over at Pema and saw her shoot evil glares. She smirked and looked at the time again. She looked at the council and saw them finish their desicion.

Everyone stood up when they did and the earth kingdom stood up, holding the gavel as he began delivering the verdict.

"We the council find the accoused Pema guilty. She will be sentanced for six months in prison. She will get a restraining order to not go near Jade, and she will do community service for three months." He annouced and hit the gavel, making Jade drop her mouth at Pema's sentances.

* * *

"That's not fair! Community service? Unbelievable. I could think of more better punishments." Jade ranted as she and Lin entered the apartment. Lin hung her coat as Jade continued ranting about the trial.

"I don't give out the punishments. I only enforce the law. Handing out punishments is your fathers job." Lin said, making Jade stop her ranting.

"Go to bed now. It's late." Lin told her, kissing her forehead and went to her room. Jade once again saw the clock and groaned. She went to her room and took off her uniform.

She changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and climbed in bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

At the island, Tenzin was settling a fussy Rohan when he heard Jinora walking.

"Jinora? What are you doing up? It's late." He asked her as he placed Rohan back in his crib and walked over to her. He saw that her eyes were puffy and looked at him.

"They were broadcasting mom's trial. She got sentanced for six months in prison, a restraining order, and has to do community service for three months." Jinora told him as fresh tears started coming out of her eyes.

"It'll be okay Jinora." Tenzin said and hugged her. Jinora shook her head no against him.

"No it won't. Mom will be gone." Jinora said and started crying. Tenzin held her closer and started hoping for the best. He had to carry Jinora since she cried herself to sleep and carried her back to her room.

_Spirits. I hope Lin could help out. _He thought to hinself as he went back to sleep himself.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Here's an update. I really hope you all enjoyed this story, but I'm really considerate of making the sequel. Please keep voting and the closure of the voting will end between March 8th and the 10th. Please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 43

When Jade woke up, the phone was blaring through the entire apartment. She grumbled as she slipped out of bed. She put her feet in her slippers and walked to the phone. She peeked in her moms room and saw her missing from her bed, assuming she went to work. When she reached the phone, she huffed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She grumbled in the phone.

"Jade? It's Bolin." She heard his voice come over.

She quickly cleared her voice before she spoke in the phone, "Bo? What are you doing calling me this early in the morning?"

"I"m just calling to invite you over to see Iroh's farewell. Also, I need to talk to you." He said, making Jade raise an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'll be there in an hour." She said and hung. She took a deep breath and leaned her arms forward, supporting herself. She knew that Bolin was probably going to break up with her. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears and headed back to her room.

She flung herself on her bed and laid in silence for a few minutes. She calmed herself down and stood up. She grabbed her towel and robe and headed towards the bathroom. She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until it was warm. She undressed and stepped in, feeling the water hit her body. She stood under the water, hearing nothing except the water guzzling and hitting the shower floor.

She sighed and grabbed her shampoo, squeezing the substance onto her hand and rubbed her hands together. She placed both her hands in her hair and scrubbed, making sure she washed away the grease and oil that built up. She stuck her head under the water again and let the shampoo flow off her hair and down the drainer. She grabbed the conditioner and did the same with the shampoo. She rinsed her hair and began scrubbing her body.

When she finished, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her and left, heading towards her room. She closed the door and grabbed clean clothes. She put on her underwear and wrapped her hair in the towel. She pulled on her dark blue skinny jeans, jumping up and down to pull them on. Then, she put on a white tank top and put on a red thin strap tank top on top of the white one. She pulled her hair out of the towel and brushed it out, deciding to pin her hair up. She started putting on her lip gloss, red eye shadow, and liquid eyeliner. She decided to wear the necklace Iroh bought her and started putting on socks. She grabbed her red converse with the black shoelaces and pulled them on. When she was about to leave, she grabbed her short sleeved leather jacket and put it on. She made sure she had her things and left the apartment and headed towards the pier.

* * *

Bolin paced his room, running his hands through his hair. She groaned and sat on his bed. He heard a soft knock coming from the outside, making him stand up and go answer the door.

"Hi Bo!" Asami said, stepping to him and hugging him. She placed a small kiss on his lips, making him return the kiss.

"Hey Asami." He answered back softly, making Asami feel concerned.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, lacing their fingers together and led him to the bed. They both sat down and Bolin wrapped his arm around her, making her lean in his embrace.

"I'm fine. I'm just really nervous about ending things with Jade." Bolin said, making Asami feel a little guilty.

"Is is because of our date last night? I told you not to cheat on her." Asami began scolding him, making Bolin chuckle slightly.

"It's alright. I know that we have similar things. Also, I found out that Iroh and her are dating now." Bolin annouced, making Asami gasp in surprise. Bolin leaned his head down, seeing Asami's widened eyes.

"They're dating? When did that happen?" Asami asked, now interested in Iroh and Jade's forming relationship. Bolin went to his dresser and pulled out that day's newspaper and handed it to Asami.

_General Iroh and Chief Beifong's daughter dating? _The headline read. Asami began reading it and turned the paper, finishing the reading on another page.

She covered her hand and saw the ferry appraoch. She also saw Iroh standing on the pier, wearing his united nations uniform.

"This is perfect. You can break up with her and she'll be with Iroh." Asami yelled out, making Bolin jump slightly. He looked out the same window Asami looked out and saw the ferry pull up.

"Well, I guess it's time to end things with her." Bolin said and shuffled his feet towards the ferry, slightly scared at what Jade might do when he broke the news to her about ending things.

* * *

When Jade arrived on the island, she saw Iroh standing there. She gave him a smile as she passed him, feeling his hand touch hers, making her blush. She walked towards the courtyard, seeing Bolin standing there.

"Hey Bo. What did you need to talk about?" She asked him as he approached her. He placed his hands on her hips, making her to tense up but didn't push them off her.

"Well, I need to tell you something. Something that'll change our relationship." Bolin started saying until Jade had cut him off. She placed her hand on his mouth and shushed him.

"Bo, I know what you're going to say. You want to break up because you want to be with Asami. I know, I saw you at Kuang's last night. It's alright, I don't care but I want you to be happy." She said, making his eyes widened at what she said.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She nodded her head, biting her lip.

"Besides, I found someone else. I didn't know how to tell you but I fell in love with someone else. You already know him, and you probably read about it in the paper." Jade said, giggling slightly when she thought of Iroh.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful relationship with him. Good bye Jade." Bolin said, pulling her into one last hug. She hugged him back until she felt Iroh and Asami's footsteps approach. Jade pulled away from him and ran to Iroh, jumping into his waiting arms. Asami did the same, both going seperate ways. Iroh and Jade headed down towards the pier, Bolin and Asami headed towards the temple.

Iroh and Jade headed towards his ship, to show her everything on board. He showed her the weapon cage, the bunkers, and the commanding post. She leaned over the railing and looked at the sight. Iroh smiled as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back into his arms.

"I wish you didn't need to leave." She whispered, showing a slight pout.

"I have to. I am the general of this fleet. As much as I can't, I sometimes wished you could come with me." Iroh whispered, making Jade bite her lip.

"That does seem like a good idea, but I can't. I want to train in the police academy." Jade said, now turning in his arms.

The horn blared, indicating that the fleet was going to cast off. Jade quickly gave Iroh one last kiss before she had to leave.

"Don't forget me." She whispered to him, making small tears start forming at the base of her eye.

"I won't. You have a very special place in my heart. No one will replace you." Iroh said, kissing Jade one more time before she left. Jade left, letting a few tears slip out as she watched the fleet take off. She sighed and went to the ferry, getting on and deciding to head to the police station and stay there for awhile with her mother.

* * *

At the police station, Lin was interrogating a criminal when she got interrupted.

"Cheif," An officer said, making Lin stand up rather quickly.

"What?" She yelled, making both the criminal and the officer jump in their places. Lin crossed arms and looked at the officer, waiting for him to finish the sentence he had started saying.

"Go on. I don't have all day." Lin said, urging him on.

"Councilman Tenzin is here to see you. He says it's very urgent and needs to speak to you." He finished, making Lin nod her head.

"Very well. Finish here." She instructed and left, slightly irritated that Tenzin needed to see her during an interrogation. When she reached her office, she saw Tenzin sitting in her chair.

"What did you need that has to pull me away from an interrogation?" Lin asked, slightly irritated. Tenzin looked at her and went over to her, holding his arms out for a hug.

"No. Tenzin, I have work and I can't do it if you're always coming because you're lonely." Lin scolded him, making him stop in his tracks.

Lin gasped at what she said, and walked to him, "I'm sorry. I've been very stressed lately and I know it's not good for the condition I'm in, but these triads keep appearing like roaches."

Tenzin enveloped her in a hug, stroking her hair, slipping his hand down to her torso. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

"Mom, what time do we have to be at that thin-." Jade said, coming into her office and seeing her parents in a hug. Lin stepped out of Tenzin's hug and walked over to Jade.

"What was that?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I wanted to know what time the thing at the academy is." Jade said again, now shuffling her feet.

"It starts at four." Lin answered, making Jade nod and Tenzin look at both the women with a confused look on his face. He stepped to them, hoping they'll answer his question.

"What's happening at the acedemy?" He asked, putting a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"There's an exam testing your skills. If you accelerate, you'll be placed in the advanced class. I'm hoping to make it into the advanced class, that way I can finish earlier since I'm already accelerating at my basic studies with mom." Jade answered, making Lin show a proud smile on her face.

"That's great. I'm sure you'll make it into the advanced class." Tenzin said, making Jade smile.

"I'm going home to change." Jade said and quickly left, leaving her parents in her mothers office.

* * *

When Jade started heading to the apartment, she enjoyed the air as she walked. She stopped at a nearby cafe and got herself a quick cup of tea and headed to the apartment, sipping her tea along the way.

_This is great. I hope I make it into the advanced class. Mom made it, so I should be able to. _Jade thought to herself as she came to the building. She threw away her cup and went inside, heading straight to the apartment.

When she got to their door, she unlocked her door and went inside, closing the door and heading to her room. She changed out of her clothes, leaving the white tank top on. She pulled on a pair of sweats and her worn out sneakers. She grabbed a hair tye and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

She sat in the living room, bouncing her knee up and down as she anxiously waited for her mother. She stood up and began pacing the room, almost slipping on the rug when she heard the door being unlocked.

"Good, you're ready. We need to go, the thing starts soon." Lin said and ushered Jade out as she closed and locked th door behind her.

* * *

Jade stood in the middle of a room, sweat coming off her head and she wiped it away. She ran her foot over the floor, feeling a spike of rocks come out of the floor, making her turn around and make a wall of stone. She shot the rocks at the instructor, and went underground. She tunneled and popped out, sending a boulder to the instructor. He turned around and made his own earth wall. Jade landed on the ground, making a ledge of earth rise. She ran her hand over the surface, sending some earth frisbee's to him. He stopped them with his fists as he made an earth pillar rise from under her feet. She quickly jumped off and hit her fist on the ground, making earth pillars rise, knocking him off his feet.

"That's good Jade. I think you might be in the advanced class with your attitude and fighting skills. You might even be able to graduate earlier than your classmates." He said, making Jade drop her stance.

"Thank you." She said and headed to the door. When she bent down to pick up the stuff, a pair of clothes hit her. She picked them up and saw that they were the advanced class uniform.

"I made it?" She asked, looking at the clothes. She looked at the instructor and saw him nodding his head.

"Thank you." She shouted as she made her way out the door. She ran over to her mother and showed her the clothes. Lin smiled widely, and grabbed her in a hug, congratulating her.

"You're offically on your way." Lin annouced as they made their way out of the building and heading home. Jade never let go of the clothes and hugged them closer to her as they walked to the apartment.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Another update! Also, I'm offically on spring break! WooHoo more updates! So, I've finally counted votes and there is more for yes, so I'm doing the sequal! But other than that, please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 44

When Jade and Lin arrived home, they saw Katara waiting for them outside their apartment door. Lin walked over and smiled, bringing Katara in for a hug.

"Aunt Katara! What are you doing here?" Lin asked as they pulled away, now digging in her pockets for her keys. Katara glanced around Lin and saw Jade standing behind Lin.

"My, my, my Jade. You are one beautiful lady. I can't believe it's almost been fourteen years since I last saw you." Katara said, now walking over to Jade.

"Uh... How do you know me?" Jade asked, slightly stepping away from Katara.

"I'm your grandmother. I'm your father's mother. You can call me Gran-Gran like your younger sisters and brother." Katara said, now holding her arms out for a hug. Jade stepped forward and let Katara hug her, somehow feeling a familair presence in her arms.

"Jade, your Gran-Gran took care of you when I was at work. She absolutely adored you. She always brought you toys or new clothes whenever she came up from the south pole." Lin said, now stepping up to them.

"Yes your mother is right. I couldn't help it, since Kya had sons." Katara said, now making Jade raise an eyebrow.

"Who's Kya?" Jade asked, making the women turn their heads towards her.

Katara chuckled slightly and looked at her, placing a hand on her shoulder before saying, "You have an aunt and uncle. Your Aunt Kya and your Uncle Bumi. They're your fathers siblings."

"Why don't we head inside the apartment? We could continue this conversation in there." Lin asked, now gesturing towards the open door. Jade already walked past them, walking in the apartment and heading to her room.

"So what brings you out here?" Lin asked, directing Katara towards the couch. Katara placed her bag beside her as she down.

"I heard about Pema being put on trial. I came to help Tenzin out with the other children. But when I got in the city and picked up the newspaper, I saw that Jade's name was mentioned. I thought to myself that she couldn't be here, since they took her away. But when I turned the page, I saw a picture of her, but I thought it was you since she is the splitting image of you." Katara said, now taking the newspaper out of her bag and handed it to Lin.

Lin opened the paper and saw the picture of Jade, comparing the picture and to herself. She finally folded it and placed it down, standing up and offering Katara tea.

"Yes, please." Katara answered as Lin made her way towards the kitchen. Just as she was putting water in the pot, she felt a little flutter in her stomach, making her place a hand on her stomach.

_Already? I haven't felt this until I was four months pregnant with Jade. _She thought to herself as she felt the little flutter in her stomach once again.

"Lin? Are you ok?" Katara's concerned voice came over, making Lin turn her head.

"Can you do a quick check on my stomach? I think I might be getting sick." Lin asked, now turning her full attention to her. Katara nodded her head and led Lin to her room.

"Lin, can you please raise your shirt so I can examine your stomach." Katara instructed as Lin did as she was told. She lifted her shirt, exsposing a small and barely noticable bump. Katara went into the bathroom to fill a bowl of water and a washcloth. She placed the bowl on a table and took some out using her water bending. She waved her hands as Lin felt the cool water move around her.

Katara looked at her with a confused look and began repeating her steps again. When she finished her examination, she went into the bathroom to dump out the water as Lin sat up, pulling down her shirt.

"It has happened again. Congratulations Lin." Katara annouced as she came into the room, pulling Lin for a hug of her own.

"Thank you Aunt Katara." Lin said, pulling out of the hug. Katara placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the flutter for herself.

"From what I examined, you are about four to five months. You're not showing yet because your fit. I doubt you'll show at all, unlike Jade." Katara said, making both the women chuckle.

"Yes, when I was pregnant with her, I had to wear dresses right when I hit five months." Lin said, slightly cringing at the memory of wearing dresses during her pregnancy with Jade.

"Does Tenzin know? What about Jade?" Katara asked, now leaving the room and leading Lin in the living room. She began finishing the tea Lin started and waited for the water to boil.

"Yes, they both know." Lin answered as she sat down, swinging her legs on the couch. Katara came into the room, carrying a tray of cups and the pot. She placed it on the coffee table and poured the tea in the cups, handing one to Lin.

"That's good." Was all Katara said, as she took a sip and enjoyed the evening, chatting with Lin and having a breif conversation with Jade when she came into the room.

* * *

At the prison, Tenzin walked to a specific cell. He didn't stop until he reached the one and an officer unlocked the door for him. He opened the door and walked in. Tenzin squinted and saw Pema curled up in a little ball on the cot.

"Tenzin!" She yelled and jumped up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him. He pushed her away, making her look at him in shock.

"Please bail me out of here. This place is filthy and I can't stand it. I need to see the children." Pema pleaded, hoping Tenzin will pull a grunge and she could be free once again.

"Pema, I only came her for a specific reason and I want it done." He spoke, taking her hand in his and led her to the cot.

"What is it?" Pema asked, looking at him with a concerned look. Tenzin sighed and began rumaging in his bag and pulled out a file and handed it to her. She took it uncertain and looked at him with a confused look.

When she opened the file, she saw the top of the papers, tears falling down her cheeks as she stood up. She read the papers as she paced back and forth, never looking at Tenzin.

"Tenzin, why? I thought you loved me. We were perfect for each other, why end our marriage?" Pema screetched, tears staining her cheeks as they fell from her eyes.

"Pema, I don't love you anymore. I thought you were someone else, but when I found out that you were the one who wanted Jade gone, I felt every feeling I had for you leave." Tenzin replied, calmer than Pema was.

"But why? We were meant to be soulmates! Why change our destiny?" Pema yelled, now throwing the papers on the floor. She walked over to Tenzin, cupping his face as she tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away from him.

"Just sign them please Pema." He ordered, making her shake as she picked them up. She grabbed a pen and signed her name and handed the file to Tenzin, never looking him in the eye.

Tenzin took the file from her and stuck it in his bag and left. When he was away from her cell, he heard her crying and sobbing, but he just continued on his way and left the prison.

* * *

When Tenzin arrived home, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo crashed into him as he walked through the door.

"Children, what are you doing up? You should be in bed by now." Tenzin asked, walking into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Gran-Gran came and said we could stay up until you got home." Jinora said, sitting down beside him and drank her own tea as Ikki and Meelo let out sleepy yawns.

"Children, you should head to bed now. It's getting late." Katara said, standing up and going to take Meelo and Ikki to their rooms, leaving Tenzin and Jinora in the room.

"Jinora, since your the eldest, I think it's time to confess a few things." Tenzin said, turning his direction towards Jinora, who looked at him and sipped her tea.

"What is it dad?" She asked him in a calm voice.

"Well, the reason why your mother is in jail is becasue she was trying to harm your sister." Tenzin started, making Jinora's eyes widen.

"Mom tried to hurt Ikki? Why?" Jinora asked, now having tears form in her eyes. Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"She didn't try to hurt Ikki. You have an older sister. Before your mother and I got together, Lin was pregnant. She's four years older than you and you've already met her." Tenzin said, now looking at Jinora who's eyes widened by the second.

"Jade's my sister?" She whispered to him, making Tenzin nod his head.

"Also, I went to the prison to see your mother. I handed her some divorce papers." Tenzin told her, now making Jinora's eyes get watery again.

"You love Auntie Lin don't you?" She asked him, making him be in a surprised state. He nodded his head to answer his daughters question, making her wrap him in a hug.

"Also, she is expecting again." Tenzin finally said, making Jinora gasp in surprise.

"She is?" Jinora asked, letting Tenzin smile widely and and nod his head.

"I'm fine with you and Lin getting together. I want you to be happy and you found happiness with her." Jinora said, hugging him one last time and finished her tea. She hugged him one last time before leaving the kitchen. Tenzin turned to the door and saw Katara walk in.

"I'm proud of you Tenzin. You told Jinora the truth and she aceepted it. It is going to be rather harder to break the news to Ikki and Meelo, but they'll understand." Katara said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you mother. Good night." Tenzin said, standing up and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"Ms. Beifong, it seems you have passed our entrance exam. Now, we will see how you do with a little practice session. You will use metalbending, these cables, and your earthbending to defend yourself from our test criminals." The headmaster, Mr, Riko said as he placed the items in Jade's open arms.

Jade felt her uniform and bent it on her body in mere seconds. She pulled her hair up higher in the ponytail and made sure it won't get stuck in the cable wheels behind her.

"Ready." She shouted and she moved her foot. She felt three people approach her, but she acted fast and went underground as one, who was a firebender shot a fireball at her. She tunneled underground and popped up behind him, locking his feet using earth shackles. She earthbent him out of the rink and turned towards her other opponents. She saw the waterbender take water out of the basin on her hip and shot a water whip at her. Jade dodged it swiftly and went underground once again. She popped out and made boulders pop out of the earth. But the waterbender shot water at them and made them turn to mud.

She silently cursed and looked at the waterbender, who had a smirk on her face. Jade decided to use the advantage and shot out her cables at her, wrapping them around her ankles. The waterbender stopped smirking and tried to free herself from the cables. Jade saw this and kicked the ground, sending an earth shockwave to the water bender, knocking her off her feet. She hit the earth one more time and knocked her out of the rink.

She looked over at her last opponent, seeing him twirl rocks in the air. He threw them at her, making her punch them with her fists. She ran over to a wall and ran up the wall. She used the wall and ran back down, hitting the earth with her fist. She knocked him off his feet, using the disadvantage and bent metal from a nearby wall. She used the metal to take him down and coiled it around his feet. He hopped around before he fell, making her smirk as she hit the earth once more and made him fly out of the rink.

"Congratulations Ms Beifong. Now you have surely proved us with your amazing talents that you are a Beifong. Here's your schedule. I hope you'll be willingly to stay with us for another year." The headmaster said as he shook her hand.

"Actually, I am going to be here for two years." Jade annouced and took her schedule, seeing that all her classes were in the advanced class. She thanked him and walked out.

"So, how'd you do?" Lin asked when she came back. She took her schedule and read it over, smiling at the fact that she was in the advanced classes.

"I can't wait mom. Also, I have told the headmaster that I'm going to be here for two years." Jade said, making Lin smile and nod in approval.

"That's good, you'll need all the trainnig you can get." Lin said as they walked out of the school and headed to the apartment.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Here's another update. Also, I'm very sorry to say this, but this is the final chapter. :'( yeah I'm sad too, but I'll do another count on votes and if there is more for yes, then I'll start typing up the sequal. Please R&R and I want to thank those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means alot to me. Please enjoy this last chapter, I tried to make it longer than the other chapters. Also, I typed this chapter for two days, thinking to myself about what else I should add.**

* * *

Chapter 45

When Lin and Jade arrived home, the phone was ringing. Jade ignored the phone and went straight to her room, leaving Lin rolling her eyes as she went to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lin? It's about time you picked up," Lin heard Tenzin's voice over the other line, "but, I want to invite you and Jade over for dinner. We can tell Ikki and Meelo about us. I've already talked to Jinora and she accepted it."

"How on, let me ask Jade if she wants to go." Lin said and placed the phone on the table. She walked over to Jade's room and knocked on the door, hearing Jade answer.

"Jade, your father has invited us over for dinner." Lin told her, making Jade nod her head in agreement.

"Sure. It'll be fun." Jade answered before turning her head back to the book she was reading. Lin left the room and went back to the phone, picking it up and finishing her conversation with Tenzin.

"She said yes. What time do you want us to be there at?" Lin asked into the phone.

"Be here around seven thirty." Tenzin said.

"Ok. See you then. Love you." Lin said, now smiling widely now that she can say those words without feeling guilty.

"See you tonight my love. I love you too." Tenzin said before hanging up, making Lin smile as she hung up the phone. She leaned against the wall, feeling like love sick teenager again.

_Shake it off Beifong. You're not sixteen anymore. _She mentally scolded herself as she went to her room. She saw the time, saying twelve o clock. She decided to take a nap before heading over.

She stopped in front of Jade's room, "Your father wants us there at seven thirty." She heard Jade agree before she went to her room and laid down for a nap.

* * *

On the island, Tenzin walked into the kitchen, seeing his mother busy at the stove as she cooked the evening meal for everyone including Lin and Jade.

"Mother, I need to tell you something. Can we talk in private?" He asked her, as Katara nodded her head, placing a small amount of meat in the oven for Jade and Lin. She adjusted the heat and followed Tenzin out to the pavillion, away from spectators and the children.

"What is it son?" Katara asked, placing a hand on Tenzin's shoulder. Tenzin bent his head down and started stuttering on his words, making Katara chuckle softly at her son.

"Mother, how long have you been waiting for news like this?" Tenzin asked before he started digging arounf in his robes.

"What news?" Katara asked, seeing Tenzin dig in his pockets. When Tenzin found what he was looking for, he showed it to his mother. She gasped as she saw a sparkling green betrothal necklace. On the pendant, it showed the earth kingdom and air nomad symbols surrounding each other, creating a new life together.

"It's beauiful son. Is this why you invited Lin and Jade over tonight?" Katara asked, taking the necklace out of his hand and examined it more smiling at the creative detail of adding crystals.

"Yes. I wanted to propose to her in front of everyone we love. It's a shame Bumi and Kya are not here." Tenzin said as he took the necklace and placed the necklace in his pocket.

"If you'll excuse me mother, I need to tell the children to put on their best clothes." Tenzin told her before standing up. He dusted himself off before he went off to go find the children.

"I've always known they'll find a way back to each other." Katara said to herself with a smile and went back to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal.

* * *

At the apartment, Lin awoke and checked the time. She saw it read five o clock and decided to shower. She grabbed her towel and robe and walked out, seeing Jade exit from the bathroom.

Lin went inside the bathroom, leaving Jade standing in the hallway. Jade turned and went to her room and closed the door. She took off her robe and put on some clothes. She grabbed her favorite skinny jeans and pulled them on. She grabbed a white tank top and pulled it on. She went to the closet and found a black and purple plaid shirt. She grabbed it and put it on, buttoning it but leaving the three top bottons un-done. She grabbed a wide black belt and wrapped it around her waist.

_I wonder why dad needs us there? _She asked herself as she exited her room and went to Lin's room. She opened her closet and went through her clothes until she found a pair of black pants, a green blouse, and a black jacket. She dug around her shoes and found a pair of black low heeled shoes. She placed the clothes on the bed and put the shoes by the bed and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note. She placed the note on Lin's bed and went back to her room just as the shower water turned off.

She ran back into her room and closed the door as she finished getting ready. She took the towel off her head and brushed it out. She grabbed a part of her hair and started braiding it, making it go over her hair base and went behind her right ear. She blowed dried the rest of her hair and curled it into loose curls as they cascaded down her back. She heard a knock com from her door, yeling out, "Come in."

Lin entered the room, wearing the clothes Jade had picked out for her. Jade nodded approvingly and stood up. She straightened the blouse and smooth out the wrinkles from the jacket.

"Thank you for picking this out for me Jade. I probably would be looking in the closet still." Lin said and walked over to her mirror. She saw the pants shaping her legs and the blouse hugged her curves loosely and showed a small bump forming.

"You're welcome mom. Now, why don't we add a little amount of make up to finish your look off?" Jade asked and led her to her vanity. Jade grabbed her eyeshadow and applied a small amount of sparkling black eyeshadow. She grabbed a tube of pale pink of lipstick and applied it on her lips.

"You're done mom." Jade annouced as she moved out of Lin's way to admire her job. Lin gasped at her reflection and thanked Jade once again before leaving her room.

Jade sat down and did her own make up, putting on purple eyeshadow and applied black eyeliner on her eyelid. She grabbed a tube of lip gloss and placed it on her lips.

"Jade, it's six thirty. We need to go." Lin called out, making Jade jump out of her chair and grabbed her items. She grabbed a pair of black sparkly heels and put them on, adjusting the pants leg so that it went over her foot. She grabbed her black leather jacket and put it on. She grabbed her beats and put them around her neck and grabbed her phone before leaving.

* * *

Tenzin paced back and forth, feeling very nervous. He rubbed his hands on his robes and looked out into the city, seeing the ferry making it's way back over to the island. He knew Lin and Jade were on that ferry and decided to go see his mother.

When he approached, he saw Jinora and Ikki setting the table, Meelo helping Katara but more like making a mess, and Rohan in his carrier next to the table. He walked over to Rohan and tickled his belly, making him laugh.

"Hello Tenzin. Can you change Rohan's diaper? I can smell it from here but I need to make sure Meelo won't burn his fingers." Katara asked, moving around to make sure the meal would be ready.

"Sure mother." Tenzin said and picked up Rohan. He carried Rohan to his room and laid him down on the bed. He undid his clothes and took off his diaper, slightly grimicing at the smell it sent off.

"My, my, my Rohan, Gran-Gran was right. You really did need a diaper change." Tenzin cooed, making Rohan smile and giggle. Tenzin grabbed a wipe and cleaned Rohan before placing a new diaper on. When he finished, he fixed Rohan's clothes back and tickled his stomach when a knock was heard.

"Come in." Tenzin answered as Katara opened the door.

"Lin and Jade have arrived. We're all waiting for you to come back." Katara annouced, stepping aside for Tenzin to see his lover and daughter chatting with his younger children.

"I'll be there soon." Tenzin answered, Katara nodding her head and closed the door.

"Let's go have some dinner son." Tenzin said and picked him up and carrying him back to the dining room.

When he got to the room, he saw everyone take their seats and noticed Jade taking off her purple headphones and placing them around her neck. He sat down by Lin after he placed Rohan in his carrier by Katara.

"Good evening Lin. You're looking radiant this evening." Tenzin greeted and sat closer to her, making Lin slightly blush.

"Good evening Tenzin." She answered back before reaching over and taking a chunk of meat from the server. He saw Jade talking to Jinora about a book Jade had finished reading and said that Jinora could borrow it.

"What was the name of the book called?" Jinora asked as she ate her rice.

"It's called 'The Hobbit.' I think you'll find it very intersting." Jade said before taking a bite out of her meat, savoring the flaver and tenderness.

"This is really good meat Katara. What kind of meat is it?" Jade asked as she took another bite from her plate.

"Thank you. I used seal meat and coated it with a small amount of herbs and spices to give it that flavor." Katara said as Jade took a mental note. Lin nodded in agreement as she continued eating, eventually stealing some of Tenzin's food from his plate.

Tenzin cleared his voice, making him gain the attention from his younger childrena as Katara, Lin, Jade, and Jinora continued eating.

"Ikki and Meelo. I need to tell you both something. Well, Lin and I need to tell you both something." Tenzin started, now gaining the attention from Lin, who stopped mid-bite from shoveling another spoonful of rice.

"Lin and I?" She asked, now turning her head towards Tenzin and raised an eyebrow at him. Tenzin nodded and placed his hand in her lap, making her sigh as she turned her body away from him.

"As what I was saying, I know you are both confused on why mommy hasn't returned home. But she is doing jail time. She tried to hurt your sister..." Tenzin said before being interrupted again.

"Mommy tried to hurt Jinora? Why?" Ikki interrupted as Meelo looked around confused.

"No, she didn't try to hurt Jinora. You have another sister and she is sitting in this very room." Tenzin said, now making Jade choke on her noodle and go into and enraged coughing fit. Katara stood up quickly and went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She returned and gave it Jade, who took it and guzzled the entire glass.

"Thank you." Jade whispered out, tears threating to spill over from coughing. Katara nodded her head and sat back down so Tenzin could continue.

"As I was saying, you have another sister and she is sitting in this room." Tenzin said and Ikki and Meelo turned towards Jade, who just waved and smiled in awkward.

"Hey everyone." Jade whispered in a hoarse voice as she took another sip from her refilled glass.

"So, now here's some more news. I have divorced your mother," Tenzin said, now gaining the attention from Jinora as they all gasped and started asking questions, "but, she'll still have an option of either staying here on the island or moving out." He finally finished, making everyone stop asking their questions.

"Also, I have fallen in love with Auntie Lin." He annouced, now looking at Lin with a smile. Lin looked at him and smiled back, making Ikki gasp as her eyes widened and Meelo shriek, "Daddy's in love with Hero Lady!"

"And, I have a very important annoucement to make." Tenzin said and turned his body towards Lin, who was busy shoveling more food into her mouth. She turned her attention towards Tenzin, who was digging around in his robes.

"Lin Beifong. Since we were younger, I've always had a feeling that we'd be together. But when we broke up, I never knew we had a beautiful daughter and we're expecting another child together. I thought I was in love with another woman, but I was wrong. I still had deep feelings for you. Lin, now that this has all happened, all I'm asking for is your hand." He paused for a moment and showed her the necklace, making her gasp.

"Will you marry me Lin Beifong? Now that I have airbending children, we can marry for love." He asked, making everyone stop breathing momentarily as they all waited for Lin's answer.

Lin looked from one person and looked back at Tenzin. She nodded her head and whispered out, "Yes. I will marry you."

Tenzin scooped her up from her seat and pressed his lips against hers. He turned her around and placed the necklace around her and tied it. Lin lifted her hand up and touched the pendant, feeling the carving on the surface.

Jade jumped up from her seat and ran over to them, tripping over her feet from the heels and hugged them. Lin felt something wet hit her shoulder and saw that Jade was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Lin asked her, running her thumbs across her cheeks and wiping away the tears.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy because you and dad are finally together again." Jade answered before hugging her mother again. Lin hugged her and ran her fingers through Jade's curled hair.

"I would also like you and Jade to move over here on the island, combine our children together." Tenzin asked, having a smile on his face as he waited for Lin's answer.

"Sure. When should we move in?" Lin asked, now taking a seat again.

"After the wedding?" He asked and Lin nodded in agreement.

Tenzin finally sat down and everyone finished dinner as everyone went their seperate ways, Meelo and Ikki to bed, Jade and Jinora to Jinora's room, and Tenzin and Lin going to the living room as Katara washed the dishes.

"I can't wait until the wedding." Tenzin said, wrapping his arm around Lin.

Lin leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Me too."

* * *

When Lin and Jade finally left the island, it was after midnight and Jade was letting out sleepy yawns.

"What a night." Jade mumbled out as she rested her elbow on the railing and placed her head on her hand. Lin nodded in agreement and looked at the island, twirling the pendent around her fingers as she thought of a new life with Tenzin, raising their children and his other children together.

_Yes, this is it. I'm finally going to have the life I've always wanted. A life with Tenzin as we raise our children together._ Lin thought to herslef as the ferry docked at the harbor as she and Jade stepped off and headed home.

* * *

The next morning at the prison, one particular prisoner was reading the newspaper until she saw a specific article. She gasped and turned the pages to find the rest of it, growing jealous and crumpled the paper.

_What in spirits name is going on here? _She thought to herself as she continued eating her food, wincing at the unknown taste on her tongue.

"Pema, you have a visitor here." An officer said, leading Pema away from her cell. She walked down the halls until she saw a familiar figure standing at the door.

The person turned around, letting Pema see it was Jade. She wore a floral print top, her black leather jacket, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, blakc ankle boots, her hair curled loosely, and her purple beats around her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Pema hissed, making Jade smirk at Pema.

"I'm here to sign the restraining order. You're here to sign it along with me." Jade said, crossing her arms and looking at Pema. Pema rolled her eyes as they both sat down as an officer came out.

"Pema and Ms. Beifong, you are here to sign the restraining order you got sentanced for at your trial. By signing this, you have agreed to stay away from Ms. Beifong until the time is up." He said and handed the paper to Pema, who grabbed a pen and grumbled as she signed her name.

"Ms. Beifong, you sign this to clarify that you were here to witness Pema sign the order." He said and handed it to Jade, who signed it immediatly.

"Thank you ladies, you may leave now." The officer dismissed them, letting Jade leave and an officer escorted Pema back to her cell.

_You haven't seen the last of me Jade Beifong. I'll be back one day._ Pema thought to herself and smirked evilly as the officer put her back in her cell and locked her back up.


	46. Epilouge

**A/N: Ok, so earlier I was at my youngest brothers basketball game and was thinking to myself, "I should type up one last chapter with their wedding." And after thinking about it more, I've decided to do that. Please R&R. Also, it's going to be really short because I have to work at "The Pit" tomorrow and need to leave early. Also, the place is real, look it up.**

* * *

Epilouge

Lin stared at her reflection, running her had down her green dress. She ran her hand over her stomach, which was ballooning at four and a half months. She stared out and saw the guests arriving.

She heard a knock come from the front door, making her take off her flat and run her foot over the floor, feeling the heartbeats.

"Come in." She answered as she put her foot down as her daughter, soon to be sister-in-law, and her soon to be mother-in-law came into the room. They all gasped at the sight of Lin.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Her daughter Jade said, going over to adjust the pins in her hair.

"I agree with Jade, you look absolutely breath taking." Kya said, going over and smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress.

"Yes Lin, you'll make a beauiful bride." Katara said, smiling and dabbing her eyes.

"Do you really think so?" Lin asked, now feeling nervous about her apperance. The three nodded and smiled. Just then, they heard the groom's voice.

"Kya and I need to go." Katara said, now pulling Kya out of the room, leaving the bride and Jade in the room.

"Are you sure the headmaster wouldn't mind you missing a few days of school?" Lin asked, raising an eyebrow and looked at Jade, who was smoothing out her own dress.

"Yes. He threw a little fit at first but was completely fine with it." Jade said, making Lin feel her heartbeat and comfirmed she wasn't lying.

"Ok then." Lin said walking over to the mirror.

"Also, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. After arguing with your father about the date, he finally agreed to have it today." Lin said, making Jade smile brightly and nod.

"I really don't care about your wedding being on my birthday. This is the best 15th birthday gift, watching you and dad show your love and happiness is the best gift." Jade said smiling and walked over to her mother, hugging her.

"I need to go, they're expecting me out there." Jade said and left, leaving Lin alone and suddenly started feeling nervous but excided.

_This is it. I finally get to marry my soulmate. And after all these years, we've finally found a way back together. _Lin thought to herself as she looked out the window, seeing all the guests.

* * *

Tenzin paced his room, suddenly feeling very nervous. This was one of those days where he wished his father was still here.

He heard a knock come from his door, making him stop pacing and go open the door, seeing his mother and sister standing on the otherside.

"Mother, Kya. Please come in." He said, stepping aside and opening the door wider for them to step in.

"That's alright son. We came to tell you to finish preparing. The guests are arriving and the wedding will start in ten minutes." Katara said, pulling him into a hug and letting tears come down her cheeks.

"I'm happy for you little brother." Kya said, pulling him into her own hug.

"Thank you Kya." He said and let her go. They both left but forgot to close the door. When he went to close it himself, he saw his eldest daughter walk by from her mothers room.

"Jade." He called, making her stop and come to him. Jade stopped in front of him, running her hand over his formal robes and smoothing out the wrinkles in them.

"I'm proud of you dad." Jade said and pulling him in a hug, making Tenzin hug her back.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear, making her smile and thank him. She stepped out of the hug and left, leaving him smiling at the door.

* * *

When Tenzin walked down the aisle, he saw the smiling faces of the guests, his family and the minister. He smiled at the beauiful sceanery, thanking the spirits that Lin picked a beaufiful fall day for the wedding.

When he approached the front, he saw Jade, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo sitting in the front row with Rohan in Jade's lap. He saw his mother, brother, and sister sitting next them and Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin sitting behind them.

When they stood, he turned his attention to the back, seeing Lin standing at the entrance. When she stepped into the sun, Tenzin gapsed and smiled, seeing her in the green dress that flowed loosely over her curves.

When she started walking down the aisle, he saw his life flash before his eyes. His past with Lin as children and teenagers, his present as they fought along side each other during the revolution, and his future as they grew more older and died together.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the minister spoke, making him turn towards him as he spoke.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to see the holy communion between this man and this woman. Now, will the bride and groom say their vows." He said, looking from both to see who will start.

"Lin. We grew up together, loved each other, and now we get to show the others our love. When we broke up, I never knew we had a daughter together. But now, we have her and are going to have another child together. All I want to say is, I love you forever and always." Tenzin said, hearing sniffles and 'aaws' from the crowd.

"Will the bride say her vows." The minister spoke, making Lin smile.

"Tenzin, you took the words out of my mouth," She started, making everyone chuckled, "But, I love you. We've been best friend for our whole lives, but now, here we are. We're getting married and will have two kids. I love you too."

"If anyone objects to the couple, speak now." The minister said, hearing no one speak up.

"Alright then. Do you Tenzin, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Lin, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister finally annouced, making everyone cheer as Tenzin pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

At the reception, Bumi stood up and hit his spoon on his glass, making everyone stop their activites.

"Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the wedding. Now where do I begin? Oh yes, congratulations to the happy couple." Bumi said, raising his glass as everyone cheered and did the same.

"Bro, I always knew you and Lin would find a way back together. But when you married Pema, it was a shocker. But now, look at you. You two have finally married and everyone knew you would." Bumi finished as he sat back down as Jade made her way to the stage, which had a microphone set up on the stage.

"Hi everyone. I'm Jade, the newlyweds daughter. I have this song that expresses their love from the beginning, when they broke up, and now. Also, I've heard this song and somehow, their story was being told through the song. I hope you all enjoy it." Jade said and pressed the play button as music began.

"it's been so long (long, long)  
That I haven't seen your face  
I'm trying be strong (strong)  
But the strength I have is washing away (way)  
It won't be long (long)  
Before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you what's been on my mind

I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)

Girl I know (know, know)  
Mistakes were made between us two  
And we show (show)  
Ourselves that night, even said some things weren't true.  
Why'd you go? (go)  
I haven't seen my girl since then (then)  
Why can't it be that way it was?  
Cause you were my homie, lover, and friend

I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na) (make up) (Oh)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (live up, baby)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (make up)

I can't lie (I miss you much)  
Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)  
'til I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)  
Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)  
I can't lie (I miss you much)  
Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)  
'til I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)  
Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)

_I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na) (make up) (Oh)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (live up, baby)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (make up)_

I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)  
I miss how you lie with me (miss how you lie)  
Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine with me)  
The one that'll grind with me (said, one that'll grind with me)  
I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)  
I miss how you lie with me (Oh, miss how you lie)  
Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine)  
The one that'll grind with me (Oh, one that'll grind)  
Yeah!

I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na) (make up) (Oh)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (live up, baby)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (make up)"

When Jade finshed, everyone clapped as she left the stage and went to her parents, who took her in their arms and hugged her tightly.

"That was a wonderful song Jade." Lin said, lightly punching Jade in the arm.

"Yeah, it was mostly in dad's point of view. I heard the song and decided that it would be perfect." Jade said, smiling as she left to go talk with Korra and Asami.

"I love you Lin." Tenzin said, smiling widely.

"I love you too Airhead." Lin said before pressing her lips on his before enjoying the rest of the evening.


End file.
